Pokeball z
by Gamerzx14
Summary: ash ketchum es el hijo de uno de los guerreros mas poderosos y que junto a sus amigos y su novia Serena busca salvar el planeta de los enemigos que venció su padre... Goku. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Pokeballz

Hola, que tal, mi nombre es gamerzx14 y esta es mi primera historia o mi primer fic, como le quieran decir, el punto es que soy nuevo escribiendo estas historias, así que no me juzguen, el objetivo es que lo disfruten y que se entretengan.

Esta historia se lleva a cabo tanto en el universo pokémon y el universo de dragón ball z, las cuales son mis dos series favoritas más dragón ball z, abra unos cambios en esta historia, por ejemplo que los enemigos que vimos en las películas de dragón ball z aparecerán, es como si fueran parte de la serie de dragón ball, pero tendrá la escencia de dragón ball. Bueno espero que les guste y disfrútenlo.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.- Los animes y personajes mencionados en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **2.- Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping, también un poco de otros shippins.**

 **3.- No he visto desde hace tiempo dragón ball y pokémon así que cualquier erros ya saben.**

 **4.- perdonar por la mala ortografía XD**

Ahora si vamos con el fic.

Pokeballz

Capítulo 1: inicio de una aventura

En el universo existen diversos planetas, algunas con formas de vida y otros desoladas, pero en un planeta en específico habitan los seres humanos, pero también habitan otras formas de vida que son muy distintas a los humanos, pero que comparten un lazo muy valioso e irrompible con lo cual nuestra raza ha convivido durante años, incluso siglos con estas criaturas llamados pokémon.

Durante siglos han surgido nuevos pokémon y aún quedan muchos por descubrir.

Esta historia inicia en una de las tantas regiones del mundo pokémon, esa región es la región de Kanto, en un lugar más específico pueblo paleta, en una casa casi a alejada del pueblo y algo cerca del laboratorio el profesor de esa región el profesor Oak mundialmente conocido por ser el creador de la pokedex, un aparato capaz de detectar un pokemon, su nombre, poderes, etc. Pero esa es otra historia.

En el hogar ya antes mencionado en el patio trasero se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas es un joven de aproximadamente unos 15 años, con cabello azabache, piel morena, con unas marcas en las mejilla en forma de z en horizontal y también con unos ojos color marrón. Corresponde al nombre de Son Ash Ketchum.

La otra persona era un niño de aproximadamente unos 8 años con un pelo también en forma de azabache aunque el pelo algo más alborotado, este niño tenía ojos negros, lo curioso es que no tenía piel morena, sino clara, tampoco tenía z en las mejillas, correspondía al nombre de Son Goten Ketchum.

Ambos chicos estaban practicando artes marciales siendo observados por un señor que no parecía humano, esta persona o ser era un hombre de piel verde con unas partes de sus brazos color rosa con rallas, uñas algo largas y puntiagudas tenía una especie de ropa morada junta con una especie de túnica blanca, que parecía tener hombreras siendo tapadas por la túnica, algo grandes las hombreras, con forma puntiaguda en las esquinas. También con un gorro de color morado en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo forrado con algo de blanco (si me podrían decir de que esta hecho la ropa de Picolo me lo podrían decir XD). Correspondía al nombre de Picolo.

El los observaba con un gesto serio a los dos. Lo curioso es que ambos estaban en un extremo del patio, estaban a una distancia de aproximadamente 7 metros.

-¡Están listos!- pregunto Picolo a los dos jóvenes, ambos de inmediato se pusieron en posición de batalla, para luego asentir con la cabeza, ambos etaban preparados para algo, muy interesante. Entonces Picolo decidió cerrar sus ojos y cruzar los brazos, el viento soplaba, moviendo el pasto y algunas flores, para después darle paso a…

-¡Comiencen!- dijo al fin Picolo para abrir los ojos rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes dieron un impulso para dirigirse a la persona que estaba delante de ellos, ese impulso fue muy fuerte que parecía que flotaban y era cierto estaban flotando, ambos estaban muy cerca, para ya después de estar cara a cara iniciar como una especie de combate.

El azabache más joven de nombre Ash tenía una cara algo seria para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el azabache más joven de nombre Goten tenía una cara seria para después dar un grito de guerra.

Goten dio el primer golpe, dirigió su puño a la cara de Ash el cual al ver esto lo esquivo fácilmente, Goten al ver esto volvió a dirigir otro puñetazo a Ash el cual otra vez lo esquivo de manera sencilla, así que Goten decidido lanzar una gran serie de puñetazos así el joven de piel morena, Ash al ver esto decidido esquivar los ataques de una manera más rápida, en ese momento Goten dejo de lanzar los ataques y entonces Ash aprovecho para extender su mano en forma de cachetada para después dirigirlo al rostro del más joven azabache el cual dio en el blanco. Goten al recibir la cachetada sintió un tremendo dolor, cierto es que Ash se lo dio con poca fuerza eso fue lo que pensó, pero para Goten fue todo lo contrario ya que con ese golpe lo mando a volar literalmente, lo levanto del suelo por unos 4 metros de altura, Goten intento ponerse de nuevo firme y una vez hecho eso se puso en posición de combate.

Ash al ver esto dio un brinco para para después volar literalmente y dirigirse hacia Goten, al llegar el adolescente así Goten realizó una serie de golpes tanto de puño como de patadas, Ash lo así de una manera moderada y algunas veces un poco rápido, Goten por suerte logro esquivar algunos pero al recibir un golpe no pudo recuperarse para esquivar los demás, entonces para acabar esta batalla Ash le dio un puñetazo en el rostro del pequeño azabache, esto hiso que Goten fuera volando unos 5 metros para después descender hasta caer al suelo.

Ash descendió despacio y al llegar al suelo se dirigió en donde estaba Goten al llegar mira a Goten para después poner una sonrisa y ofrecerle una mano al pequeño, Goten se sentó y agarro la mano de Ash, después de levantarse Ash puso su mano sobre el cabello alborotado del pequeño Goten.

-¿Estas bien Goten?- Pregunto Ash

-¡Sí hermanito!- Dijo Goten con algo de alegría.

Ash solo sonríe para después voltear a ver a Picolo, este estaba viendo algo serio, después de unos segundos se dirige a Ash y Goten, al llegar hace algo que hiso que ambos hermanos se sorprendieran, Picolo les dio un golpe en la cabeza, al recibir tremendo golpe retroceden un poco y se soban la cabeza, llorando cómicamente,

-¡SEÑOR PICOLO POR QUE HISO ESO!- Dijo Ash quejándose y llorando cómicamente.

-¡SI SEÑOR PICOLO POR QUE LO HISO, MI CABEZITA!- Dijo Goten también quejándose y llorando cómicamente.

-Eso fue para que se lo tomen en serio- Ash y Goten se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Picolo.-Ash tu no debes confiarte de tu fuerza, que tal si el enemigo utiliza un poco de su verdadero poder para engañarte para que te confíes con lo cual te engañara y en algún momento de la batalla te distraeras, lo cual le beneficiara y te dara un golpe con su verdadera fuerza, derrotándote fácilmente por dos cosas, por confiarte y por bajar la guardia- Dijo Picolo al Azabache más grande lo cual lo dejo sorprendido.-Goten tienes que mejorar tus abilidades tanto de fuerza como de rapidez, también tienes que ser prudente no ataques de inmediato- Dijo Picolo al más pequeño.

-Okay señor Picolo- Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien- Dijo por último el señor Picolo, para después dirigirse junto con los hermanos a la casa, dentro los recibió una señora con el pelo café y unos ojos color marrón con una gran sonrisa. Corresponde al nombre de Delia Ketchum.

-Hola hijos, hola señor Picolo, pasen ya está la comida- Dijo la señora a los tres.

-Que bien solo déjanos ir a lavar las manos- Dijo Ash para luego ir a lavarse las manos seguido por Goten.

Ya estando solos Picolo se dirige a donde estaba Delia, ya que esta estaba en la cocina preparando los platos.

-¿Y que tal van con el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Delia.

-Van bien- Dijo serio Picolo.

-¿Y están preparados?- Pregunto un poco seria Delia.

-Ya lo deben de estar, pero se toman los entrenamientos a juago, siento un gran peligro y ellos siguen sin tomar tanta importancia- Dijo el señor Picolo muy serio.

-Lo tomarían enserio si les dijeras, espacialmente a todos, además si mi esposo te pidió que los entrenara y los cuidaras era porque sabía que lo harías bien- Dijo Delia con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica recordando a su esposo.

-Goku fue un buen hombre y un gran guerrero, el salvo al mundo y al universo muchas veces sin importar que, lucho por todos nosotros en especial por ti y ellos- refiriéndose y Delia y los hermanos-Además me sentía en deuda con Goku- Dijo Picolo la razón por la cual se ofrecio.

-Bien, sé que con tu entrenamiento ellos podrán lograrlo sé que se apoyaran, y ellos junto con los demás lo lograran para salvarnos de cualquier problema- Dijo Delia para después ir a poner los platos en la mesa.

-Eso espero- Dijo Picolo mirando el cielo donde descansaba al que consideraba su mejor amigo y mejor rival-Las cosas cambiaran…-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció, que no les gusto, etc.

Como les había dicho cambiare algunas cosas de la historia de ambos animes pero intentare que tenga una historia buena y de su agrado.

Como sea nos vemos muy pronto, intentare actualizarlo pronto y bueno, sin más que decir me despido.

Nos vemos XD.


	2. Chapter 2 el torneo de las artes marcial

Pokeballz

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, me disculpo por no haber actualizado el fic en este tiempo, pero con el colegio, otro proyecto de fic que estoy haciendo, etc. No me ha dado tiempo en actualizarlo, pero bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, como sabrán el fic es para entretenerlo y que la pasen bien.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.- Los animes y personajes mencionados en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **2.- Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping, también un poco de otros shippins.**

 **3.- No he visto desde hace tiempo dragón ball y pokémon así que cualquier erros ya saben.**

 **4.- perdonar por la mala ortografía XD**

Bueno espero que disfruten este fic, y dejen sus Reviews.

Pokeballz

Capítulo 2: Comienza el torneo de las artes marciales y la premonición de un rencuentro.

La mañana se así presente en la bella región de Kanto, donde en una casa, en una habitación, dos jóvenes de cabello azabache dormían plácidamente, hasta que en un momento un ratoncito con cola en forma de rayo se escabullo con sigilo hasta la camas de los dos jóvenes, en ese momento se le dibujo una sonrisa siniestra para después lanzar una gran carga eléctrica en amos jóvenes, se escuchó un tremendo grito en toda la casa de parte de los jóvenes.

-¿Pikachu por qué nos despiertas así?-Dijo Ash con el pelo en forma de afro por la descarga.

-Sí, nos dolió mucho-Dijo ahora Goten con el mismo pelo afro que el de Ash.

Para después ver como alguien entraba en la habitación, era el señor Picolo.

-Vaya hasta que despertaron, ya deben de prepararse que en unas horas comenzara el torneo de las artes marciales-Dijo el señor Picolo con enojo.

Esto hiso que los chicos ya de estar enojados, pasaran a un estado apurado, Ash y Goten estaban muy apurados cambiándose y arreglando sus cosas.

-¿Por qué no nos despertó, señor Picolo?-Dijo Ash con enojo.

-Porque es su deber despertarse temprano-Dijo el señor Picolo para después irse de la habitación.

Unos minutos después salieron Ash y Goten salieron de su cuarto e irse directo a desayunar, ambos estaban comiendo muy apresuradamente, su mamá estaba regañándolos por comer apresuradamente, porque les decía que se podrían ahogar, el desayuno paso de una manera muy rápida, ya todos estaban fuera y su mamá decidió despedirse de ellos.

-Hijos, espero que les vaya bien, les deseo suerte-Dijo su madre dándole un abarazo a cada uno.

-Gracias mamá, no te preocupes, daremos lo mejor de nosotros verdad Goten-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver a Goten.

-Sí, ya lo veras mamá, mi hermanito y yo lograremos ganar-Dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa.

Delia solo puso una sonrisa aún más grande, para después voltear a ver a Picolo-Señor Picolo le pido que por favor los cuide, ¿Puedo confiar en usted?-Pregunto Delia al señor Picolo.

-Claro no te preocupes, los mantendré vigilados-Dijo Picolo sin emoción.

-Bien, se cuidan y me saludan a todos-Dijo Delia a los chicos.

Todos asintieron y después de unos segundos, se preparan y emprenden vuelo, Delia solo veía a sus hijos partir, viéndolos solo pensando que les fuera bien.

Los chicos y el señor Picolo, iban volando con mucha emoción así donde se realizaría en ciudad Azafrán. Los jóvenes estaban emocionados por ir al torneo, pero lo que más los emocionaba era que volverían a ver a sus amigos.

-Ya quiero volver a ver a todos-Dijo Goten con emoción.

-Tienes razón Goten, ya quiero volver a todos, no es así señor Picolo-Dijo Ash asía el señor Picolo para solo recibir una respuesta muda de él.

-Ya quiero ver a Trunks, Gary, Richie, Drew-Dijo Goten con felicidad recordando algunos de sus amigos que conoció durante sus viajes por las distintas regiones.

-También no te olvides de Paul, Trip y Kalem, los volveremos a ver en el torneo-Dijo Ash con nostalgia.

-Que malo que no pudieron venir los demás, Misty, Brock, Trecy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cilian-Dijo Goten con algo de tristeza.

-No te pongas así Goten, sé que te hubiera gustado verlos de nuevo, también ellos les hubiera gustado, pero sé que donde estén ellos nos apoyaran a todos, con animos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa animando a su hermanito.

-Tienes razón hermano, vamos que no nos esperaran mucho tiempo-Dijo Goten tomando más vuelo.

-Así se habla-Dijo también tomando al mismo tiempo más vuelo.

El señor Picolo solo observaba callado y serio, pero al escuchar la conversación de los chicos, solo puso una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Ciudad Verde. Kanto**

Trunks uno de los amigos más cercanos de los hermanos Ketcum, más del pequeño azabache, Trunks y Goten fueron siempre mejores amigos, y al saber que los hermanos participarían en el torneo, él quiso también participar, el entreno duro y ya estaba listo, los estaba esperando en la ciudad, específicamente en la entrada del coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

-Ya no aguanto más para que lleguen, verán lo fuerte que me he vuelto-Dijo Trunks con alegría viendo el cielo.

 **Ciudad Corazón. Sinnoh.**

En el cielo se podría ver como algo o alguien estaba volando, era una persona, pero no solo era una, sino varias personas.

Esas personas eran Paul, Drew, Gary, y Trip. Todos ellos se dirigieron hacia nada más ni nada menos que el troneo de las artes marciales.

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían algo en relación, excepto Drew, eran rivales y amigos de Ash.

Gary era un rival de Ash, en especial en la liga de Kanto. Estos eran grandes rivales, y en un momento del viaje ambos tuvieron que enfrentar un problema no solo con ayuda de sus pokemon sino de sus poderes y tras eso se hicieron amigos, pero también rivales.

Paul era el rival de Ash durante toda la liga de sinnoh, este lo trataba a Ash como alguien patético, pero Ash demostró no ser solo bueno como entrenador sino un gran guerreo, que al enfrentarse de las dos maneras, Ash gano, pero Paul juro volver a enfrentarse a él pero se volvería más fuerte y el ganaría esta vez. Pro el en unas ocacionabas lo admiraba en sus habilidades por lo cual su rivalidad crecía.

Trip era su rival de la región de Unova, el trataba casi a Ash como lo hacía Paul, pero la diferencia era que en algunos combates que realizaban, Ash lograba demostrar que era un gran entrenador y gran guerrero. Incluso lo admiraba a veces.

Drew, lo conoció cuando Ash viajo por la región de Hoenn, y en ese tiempo cuando conoció a Ash, era un gran amigo y guerrero que ayudaba a todas las personas que lo necesitaban.

-Espero ya llegar al torneo-Dijo Trip algo serio.

-Cálmense, que nos tardaremos algo de tiempo, tienen que ser pacientes-Dijo Gary a Trip para que se calmase.

-Yo solo quiero tener que pelear contra Ash-Dijo Paul serio y algo enojado.

-No sé cómo Ash logro hacer que tuvieran una gran rivalidad con ustedes-Dijo Drew hacia los antes mencionados.

-Bueno si quieren ya tener su batalla contra él, pues démonos prisa-Dijo Gary tomando más vuelo. Seguido por los demás.

 **Ciudad Petalburgo. Hoenn.**

Se encontraban dos chicos de la misma edad que Ash, esos dos eran Richie y Kalem, Richie era un joven muy idéntico a Ash, le decían "el clon de Ash", solo que la diferencia era que no tenía las marcas en las mejillas con forma de z, y el cabello era de color café.

Kalem era un chico que conoció Ash, durante su viaje por Unova, ese chico se creía presumido, pero al conocer a Ash su actitud se volvió diferente, de hacho tenía una gran admiración hacia el azabache, y su objetivo era volverse más fuerte que Ash.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de ciudad petalburgo.

-¿Estás listo Kalem?-Dijo Richie a Kalem.

-Claro, solo en unas horas nos volveremos a encontrar y nos enfrentaremos-Dijo Kalem con energía.

-Sí, ahora si podremos ver cómo nos hemos vuelto fuerte durante este tiempo- Dijo Richie también con energía pero a la ves con nostalgia.

-Pues que esperamos-Dijo Kalem para luego emprender viaje a su destino, acompañado de Richie.

Esto solo dio inicio a una gran aventura.

Continuara…

¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, si les gusto dejen sus reviews sobre que les gustaría y que no les gustaría ver en este fic.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós.


	3. Chapter 3 el torneo da inicio

Pokeball Z

Hola de nuevo, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno como saben este fic es para entretenerlos y que la pasen bien, espero que por favor dejen sus reviews para que me digan que es lo que opinan sobre este fic sobre este fic, que les gustaría que estuviera y que no les gustaría.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me ayudarían, por favor déjenlos, por favoooooor (dramático no XD).

Advertencia:

1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.

2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.

3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.

Bueno ahora sí, vayamos con el fic.

Pokeball Z

Capítulo 3: Un gran reencuentro, memorias y el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

En Ciudad Verde se encontraba un chico de pelos morado leve con algo de blanco, este estaba en la entrada de un enorme coliseo, donde aparte de él estaban entrando más personas que estaban entrando al coliseo, aunque estaba un poco más alejado ya que iba a recibir a sus amigos de una manera un tanto no normal, él estaba emocionado porque volvería a ver a sus amigos que conoció durante sus aventuras y especialmente porque vería a su amigo más cercano, Goten.

De pronto sintió un ki que se acercaba a su posición, el levanto la mirada así el cielo y en un momento a otro vio cómo o alguien se acercaba volando, en ese momento se le dibujo una sonrisa porque él sabía muy bien quienes se acercaban.

-Por fin ya llegaron-Dijo feliz Trunks.

En ese momento Ash y compañía iban volando hasta que de pronto sintieron un ki, vieron hacia abajo y se dieron cuenta que era nada más ni nada menos que Trunks.

-Miren, hay esta Trunks-Dijo Ash señalando al individuo.

-Si es cierto hermano, vamos-Dijo Goten que en ese momento empezó a dirigirse a tierra firme.

Ash hizo caso y fue detrás de su hermanito, Picolo solo los siguió y todos estaban descendiendo hasta quedar en tierra firme.

En ese momento Trunks y Goten se acercaron y se saludaron con un "chócalas", mientras Ash y Picolo los observaba.

-¿Cómo has estado Goten?-Pregunto Trunks.

-He estado bien, asiéndome cada vez más fuerte-Dijo Goten con entusiasmo.

-Genial porque yo también he entrenado arduamente para este momento-Dijo Trunks para después ver a Ash y a Picolo-Hola Ash, señor Picolo-Dijo Trunks a los antes mencionados.

-Hola Trunks-Dijo Ash como respuesta mientras que Picolo no dio respuesta alguna-Por cierto Trunks, ¿no ha llegado nadie más?-Pregunto Ash con duda.

-No, aun no llegan-Dijo Trunks como respuesta.

Pero unos momentos después sienten un ki muy conocido en dirección hacia ellos, voltearon y vieron que estaban descendiendo unas personas muy conocidas. Eran Kalem y Richie, en ese momento Ash y compañía fueron a saludarlos.

-Hola, Kalem, Richie-Dijo el azabache saludando a los susodichos.

-Hola Ash-Dijeron Kalem y Richie.

-Hola, Kalem y Richie-Dijeron Goten y Trunks.

-Hola-Dijo de forma cortante Picolo.

-Hola Goten, Trunks y Picolo-Dijeron Kalem y Richie.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-Dijo el chico de piel morena.

-Sí creo que sí, pero verán como durante este tiempo nos hemos vuelto más fuertes-Dijo Kalem con un tono presumido.

-Y yo también-Dijo Richie señalándose con su dedo pulgar.

-Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás-Dijo Goten hablando por todos-Además de que mi hermano y el señor Picolo se hicieron tan fuertes que están en otro nivel-Dijo Goten con orgullo.

-No exageres Goten, yo y el señor Picolo no nos hemos vuelto tan fuertes, ¿verdad Picolo?-Dijo Ash, pero lo único que recibió fue una respuesta muda de Picolo.

-Yo no creo que este patético se allá hecho más fuerte-Dijo un individuo que se acercó caminando hacia nuestros héroes junto a unas cuantas personas detrás de él.

-Paul, Drew, Gary, Trip, como me alegra verlos de nuevo-Dijo Ash alegre de ver a sus demás amigos y rivales.

-A mí también me alegra Ash, hola Goten, Trunks y Picolo-Dijo Gary saludando a todos.

-Hola Gary, hola Drew, Paul y Trip-Dijo Goten también alegre.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Trunks.

-Hola a todos-Dijo Drew saludando los que acompañaban al azabache antes de su llegada.

-Hola, espero que ya estén listos para el torneo- Dijo Trip, recordando a todos a lo que habían venido.

-Claro que sí y lo daremos todo-Dijo Ash levantando el puño.

-Como sea-Dijo Paul de forma arrogante y cortante.

-Bueno pues deprisa que se acabaran las inscripciones-Dijo Picolo para después ponerse rumbo al coliseo.

-Vale pues vamos halla-Dijo Ash siguiendo a Picolo para después ser seguido por los demás.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Delia estaba haciendo las labores de la casa porque el torneo empezaría dentro de unas horas más.

Delia estaba terminando de lavar los platos hasta que escucho un sonido peculiar, el cual era del timbre de la puerta. Delia entonces fue a ver quién era, al momento de abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Delia-Dijo una voz femenina madura.

-Hola señora Ketchum-Dijo otra voz femenina no tan madura sino de una adolescente.

-Hola señora Ketchum-Dijo otra voz pero esta vez era de un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años.

-Hola Delia-Dijo una voz de señor mayor.

-Hola-Dijo la voz de otro barón.

-Hola Bulma, Misty, Brock, Prof. Oak y Tracey, como me alegra verlos-Dijo Delia de forma alegre-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Delia.

-Pasábamos a visitarte, además de que sería una buena manera para ver juntos el torneo-Dijo Bulma contestando la pregunta de Delia.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia-Dijo el Prof. Oak.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, pasen-Dijo Delia, moviéndose un poco para dejar entrar a los demás.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

En el gimnasio de Pueblo Petalburgo se encuentra dentro de lo que parece ser una casa, y dentro de ella había una familia conformada por un señor de nombre Norman que es muy conocido por todo el pueblo por ser el líder del gimnasio de su pueblo, junto a su esposa Coraline, y también está conformada por 2 personas más, un niño de unos aproximadamente de 8 años llamado Max, también de una joven adolescente de unos 15 años de edad, castaña, ojos azules de nombre May.

Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor.

-Muy bien ya en un par de horas empezara el torneo-Dijo Norman llamando la atención de todos.

-Sí y estoy muy emocionado por ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto-Dijo más tan emocionado que empezó a comer de prisa hasta el punto de atragantarse.

-Max, hijo tranquilo que si no te vas a ahogar-Dijo Coraline a su hijo para que ya dejara de atragantarse.

-Yo también estoy emocionada, yo también quiero ver que tan fuerte han puesto si ki-Dijo May emocionada- _En especial el… Ash_ -Pensaba una sonrojada May.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, acaso pensando en tu príncipe Ash-Le dijo su madre en un susurro mientras llevaba los platos de ella y May ya que habían acabado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no mamá-Dijo May mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Dawn una joven de cabello azul, de 14 años de edad con el deseo de convertirse en una gran coordinadora pokémon, y Zoey también una coordinadora pokémon que intenta ayudar a Dawn a cumplir su sueño, ambas estaban en el centro pokémon hablando un poco sobre los concursos pokémon ya que habían decidido realizar un pequeño viaje por una parte de la Región de Sinnoh.

-Vaya, sí que estoy cansada, oye Dawn dime ¿a qué hora es el torneo de las artes marciales?-Dijo Zoey hacia la coordinadora.

-En un par de horas, no seas desesperada Zoey, además yo también quiero ver como se han hechi más fuertes todo este tiempo-Dijo Dawn para después dar paso a un sonrojo.

-Ahora porque te sonrojas Dawn, ¿Acaso piensas en Ash?-Dijo Zoey haciendo que Dawn se sonrojara más.

-No Zoey… yo solo… pensaba… en… sonrojada yo… yo…-Dawn no sabía o mejor dicho no podía articular bien sus palabras.

-Haja, así que pensabas en él, ya veo la razón por la cual quieres ver el torneo, pero no te preocupes ya lo veras pronto… bueno no en persona pero algo es algo, ¿no?-Dijo Zoey animando a su amiga.

-Si tienes razón vamos a comer a la cafetería y hay lo vemos-Dijo Dawn a Zoey.

Zoey acepto y fueron juntas a la cafetería del CP (ahora voy a llamar al Centro Pokemon CP).

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

En el laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper se encontraban no solo la Profesora sino también Cilan, un joven de 19 años de edad, es reconocido junto a sus hermanos como los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres y Iris una entrenadora de 15 años, que desea convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de tipo Dragón, los dos últimos dos fueron los acompañantes del entrenador azabache.

-Vaya ya solo unas horas más y veremos a ese niñato luchar-Dijo Iris diciendo el apodo que le puso a Ash cuando viajaron por Unova, pero lo dijo con un tono de cariño.

-Tienes razón, va a ser un deleite ver un a nuestro querido amigo Ash luchar de una manera muy animada- Dijo Cilan de manera elegante.

-Ya solo en unos momentos veremos de nuevo a Ash y Goten-Dijo la Profa. Juniper.

Pero Iris solo pensaba en aquel "niñato" con el cual viajo, aquel chico de cabellos azabache, ella solo lo quería ver de nuevo viajar con el otra vez, tal vez esta vez sin Cilan.

-Ya deja de pensar en Ash, Iris-Dijo de manera picara Cilan.

-No sé lo que hablas Cilan-Dijo Iris para después desviar la mirada con un sonrojo.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Una chica de cabellos largos color miel, de 15 años de edad, con unos ojos azules celestes que corresponde al nombre de Serena, miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto hacia el horizonte, mientras en sus manos tenia agarrado un pañuelo azul con una pokébola bordada. Y lo tenía muy pegado a su pecho.

-Hace más de 7 años que no nos vemos-Dijo mientras acercaba más el pañuelo a su pecho-Como deseo volver a verte… Ash-Dijo Serena soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Serena, hija te encuentras bien-Dijo su madre Vera entrando a la habitación de su hija.

Serena rápidamente se secó la lagrima se volteo con una sonrisa a su madre-Si mamá estoy bien-Dijo Serena.

-Está bien, pues date prisa que no tardan en llegar Sahuna, Tierno y Trevor-Dijo Grace a su hija-Además de que pronto comenzara el torneo de las Artes Marciales que nos dijo Kalem-Dijo Vera con un poco de picares en el nombre que dijo.

-Sí mamá ya voy, pero ya sabes que Kalem no me gusta, además tú sabes que ya estoy enamorada de alguien y presiento que lo volveré a ver-Dijo Serena viendo el pañuelo.

-Lo se hija y te apoyare en lo que sea-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y esta correspondía, pero fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta-Vaya al parecer ya llegaron-Dijo Vera para después bajar junto a Serena para después abrir la puerta-Hola chicos-Saludo a los chicos antes hablados.

-Hola Sahuna, Tierno y Trevor-Dijo Serena saludando a los chicos.

-Hola Serena, señora Vera-Dijeron Sahuna, Tierno y Trevor.

-Bueno pasen que ya está por comenzar el torneo-Dijo Vera invitando a los chicos a pasar.

-Gracias señora Vera-Dijo la chica de piel morena y cabellos negros-Vaya Serena ya va empezar el torneo y ya quiero ver a Kalem luchar-Dijo Sahuna con un acento de admiración y con un sonrojo tras decir el nombre de Kalem.

-Ya Sahuna, deja de pensar en tu "novio" y calmate-Dijo Serena con un tono gracioso, porque siempre que le decía a su amiga que Kalem era su novio esta se sonrojaba.

-¡Ya Serena!-Dijo Sahuna muy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces?-Dijeron Trevor, Tierno y la señora Vera.

-¡Ustedes también!-Dijo para después dar paso a las risas.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Ya todos se habían registrados, agradecían de que hubieran aun espacios libres. Todos se habían ido a medir su fuerza. Ya que para participar tenían que medir sus fuerzas, la mayoría de las persona, adultas y muy musculosas se burlaban de ellos, pero sus burlas se pararon al ver cuánto marcaban la máquina, todos ellos superaban los 100, en ese momento quedaron automáticamente dentro.

Todos quedaron en las siguientes rondas:

Primera ronda: Ash y Kalem.

Segunda ronda: Goten y Jamba Buol (nombre de relleno).

Tercera ronda: Paul y Gary.

Cuarta ronda: Richie y Holembo (nombre de relleno).

Quinta ronda: Drew y Younsel (nombre de relleno).

Sexta ronda: Trunks y Farenge (nombre de relleno).

Séptima ronda: Picolo y Trip.

Así quedaron las rondas (los nombre solo se me ocurrieron esos nombres).

En ese momento todo el coliseo estaba lleno de gente y los programas que iban a transmitir este programa, todos y cada una de las personas especialmente los amigos de Ash, veían la televisión para ver cómo se desarrollaba el torneo.

-Bienvenidos todos al Torneo de las Artes Marciales-Dijo el presentador, para dar paso a una multitud de gritos-Pues démosle paso a los participantes-Dijo para después señalar una entrada que daba paso al campo de batalla.

-El primero de ellos el participante Jamba Buol-Dijo para después señalar a participante.

-El participante Holembo-Dijo para después señalar al participante.

-El participante Younsel-Dijo para después señalar al participante.

-El participante Farenge-Dijo para después señalar al participante.

Todos los amigos y conocidos del azabache esteban emocionados, ya no esperaban más para verlo en combate a él y sus amigos.

-También un aplauso al participante Paul-Dijo mientras Paul tenía un semblante serio.

-Al participante Trip-Dijo mientras Trip estaba igual de serio que Paul, bueno no tanto.

-Al participante Drew-Dijo mientras pasaba Drew con un estilo elegante.

-Al participante Trunks-Dijo mientras Trunks pasaba tranquilo.

-Al participante Goten-Dijo mientras Goten pasaba feliz saludando a todos.

-Al participante Gary-Dijo mientras pasaba tranquilo.

-Al participante Picolo-Dijo mientras pasaba serio con las manos cruzadas.

-Al participante Richie-Dijo mientras Richie pasaba alegre.

-Al participante Kalem-Dijo mientras pasaba con una sonrisa.

Fuera de esto todos los amigos de Ash estaban alegres viendo a cada una de estas personas que conocieron con el azabache, pero algunos querían solo ver a Ash.

Pero especialmente una chica de caballera color Miel.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Serena junto a sus amigos y madre veían el programa emocionados.

-Miren hay esta mi Kalem-Dijo Sahuna sin saber lo que dijo.

-Así que tu Kalem ¿he?-Dijo Vera mientras todos veían con cara picara a la muy sonrojada Sahuna.

-Yo… n-n-n-o-o qu-i-is-e-e decir es-o-o-Dijo una sonrojada Sahuna.

-Bueno cambiando el tema, no pudo creer que esos chicos especialmente los pequeños, lograron pasar la prueba para entrar al torneo-Dijo Vera muy asombrada.

-Tal vez ellos son iguales que Kalem-Dijo Serena para después susurrar una palabra en especial-Sayajin…-susurro.

 **Ciudad Verde.**

 **-** Y por último… el participante Ash-Dijo el presentador para después ver como Ash entraba con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.

Se despide _Gamerzx14_.


	4. Chapter 4 Ash vs Kalem

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como saben el motivo de esta historia es para entretenerlos y que la pasen bien, como siempre dejen sus reviews sobre qué tal está quedando la historia, que les gustaría ver, que no les gustaría, etc. Les doy gracias por su tiempo en leer esta historia. También no olviden visitar mi otro fic " _Pokémon: Los guerreros del Aura_ ". Ahora si vayamos con el fic.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

También casi se me olvida, la ropa que utilizan los personajes es la misma que usan en sus animes correspondidos, nada más que ahora Ash utiliza la ropa de su viaje por Unova.

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Capítulo 4: El Torneo da inicio, el primer encuentro: Ash vs Kalem.

Todos los participantes del Torneo de las Artes Marciales se encontraban ya en la plataforma enfrente a la multitud de personas que los veía, sin contar las cámaras que transmitían el encuentro. Todos los participantes, especialmente un grupo de chicos, se encontraban emocionados y ansiosos de tener su combate.

-¡Hermanito estoy muy emocionado!-Dijo Goten con alegría a Ash.

-Yo también lo estoy Goten y sabes que, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros-Dijo Ash para después darle una sonrisa a su hermano.

-También daremos lo mejor de nosotros-Dijo Gary a los hermanos Ketchum.

-Que este Torneo sea memorable, demos lo mejor de nosotros-Dijo Ash para después poner su mano en el centro de todos, los amigos y rivales de Ash entendieron el mensaje, y pusieron una de sus manos junto a la de Ash, una encima de la otra.

-¡Entonces vamos HALLA!-Dijo Ash para después alzar sus manos al aire.

-¡El primer combate se llevara a cabo, entre el participante Ash contra el participante Kalem!, todos los demás competidores tendrán que salir de la plataforma hasta que llegue su turno-Dijo el anunciador con ánimos, mientras los demás se iban para dejar solos a Ash y Kalem en la plataforma.

-Ha llegado el momento Ash-Dijo Kalem llamando la atención del azabache-llego el momento de ver quién es el mejor de los dos-Dijo Kalem.

Ash se sorprendió por lo animado que estaba su amigo, por lo cual solo se le formo una sonrisa de emoción mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, ahora veremos quien se ha vuelto más fuerte-Dijo Ash aun con su sonrisa.

Entonces ambos amigos se dirigieron a cada extremo del cuadrilátero para empezar el combate.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Todos los invitados ya estaban ansioso de que ya había comenzado el torneo y ver de nuevo a los amigos que conoció Ash en sus viajes, en especial a los jóvenes Ketchum.

-Miren el primer encuentro lo llevaran a cabo Ash y Kalem-Dijo Bulma alegre de ver que ya se preparaban ambos chicos en los extremos del cuadrilátero.

-Tienes razón que emoción-Dijo Oak. Ya que verían que el primer combate sería fenomenal.

-Ahora veremos quien resultara ganador del encuentro-Dijo Tracey.

-¿Quién cree que gane señora Delia?-Pregunto misty con curiosidad. Haciendo que todos miraran a la señora Ketchum.

En eso Delia pone su mirada en uno de los chicos del cuadrilátero, el cual era su hijo.

-Sé que ambos son fuertes, incluso Ash me contaba lo fuertes que eran cada uno de ellos, ahora pienso que se volvieron más fuertes tras saber sobre el Torneo, pero…-Dijo Delia para cambiar su semblante de uno serio a uno más tranquilo y con una sonrisa-Sé que mis hijos lograran dar lo mejor de sí, y sé que me van a enorgullecer… especialmente a su padre-Dijo Delia con una lagrima descendiendo por su mejilla.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Delia, pero tras unos segundos todos pusieron una sonrisa y dirigieron sus miradas de nuevo al televisor.

-Sí, nosotros también lo creemos-Dijo el Prof. Oak analizando que en unos segundos empezaría el combate.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

Todos los de la familia Balance esteban emocionados al ver que el Torneo tendría su primer combate con dos de las personas más poderosas que hayan visto.

-¡Ya va empezar el combate!-Grito con muchos ánimos Max.

-Sí hijo, pero no grites-Dijo su madre Caroline calmando a su hijo.

-¡Que emocionante ya está por empezar el combate de Ash!-Dijo alegre May al ver a su amigo y amor secreto ser el primero en combatir.

-Muy emocionada para el combate de Ash, no May-Dijo su padre con una cara picara haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-No papá es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos-Dijo May sonrojada tratando de ocultad la verdadera razón por la cual estaba emocionada y sonrojada.

-Claro, claro lo que digas-Dijo su padre siguiéndole la corriente.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Dawn y Zoey ya habían llegado a la cafetería del CP y estaban en una mesa del comedor mirando el televisor que estaba en el canal del Torneo.

-¡Mira Zoey, el primer combate va hacer para Ash!-Dijo Dawn con muchos ánimos y con un tono cariñoso el nombre del joven azabache.

-Tampoco te olvides de Kalem-Dijo Zoey mientras decía el nombre del rival del amor de su amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero sé que Ash ganara el combate-Dijo Dawn con mucha confianza.

-Confías mucho en tú Ash, Dawn-Dijo Zoey haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

Después las dos miraron el televisor para ver el combate.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

La Profa. Juniper, Cilan e Iri estaban en una de las salas del laboratorio de la Profa. Juniper, sentados en un sofá que estaba delante de un televisor que transmitía el Torneo.

-Ya va empezar el combate-Dijo la Profa. Juniper animada por ver el combate de los dos jóvenes.

-Sera un combate muy emocionante, que tendrá la participación de nuestro querido amigo Ash-Dijo Cilan con elegancia.

-¡Vamos Ash, sé que puedes lograrlo!-Dijo muy animada Iris al ver al "niñato" que le robo el corazón.

-Tranquila Iris que te desmayaras antes de ver a Ash luchar, además desde cuando apoyas así a Ash-Dijo Cilan con tono pícaro.

-¿No sé qué dices Cilan?-Dijo Iris desviando la mirada muy sonrojada.

La Profa. Juniper solo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Todos los amigos de Serena veían muy alegres a su amigo Kalem, en especial Sahuna, pero dos personas se quedaron sorprendidos, esas personas eran Serena y Vera, pero la más sorprendida era Serena ya que en el televisor estaba viendo a nada más ni nada menos que su amigo de la infancia y amor de la niñez de nombre Ash, Para Serena se le detuvo el tiempo ya que estaba viendo determinadamente al joven de piel morena, ojos color marrón, unas z en las mejillas y un cabello negro muy alborotado. Era él, Serena no selo podía creer, era Ash después de mucho tiempo separados, por fin lo pudo ver otra vez.

-¡Mamá es él!-Dijo Serena muy alegre, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Tienes razón hija, es él-Dijo Vera mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan Serena?-Pregunto curioso Trevor.

-¿Sí, de qué hablan?-Pregunto Sahuna.

-Sahuna, recuerdas que una vez te hable sobre un chico que conocí hace varios años en el campamento del Prof. Oak en Pueblo Paleta-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Sí Serena… espera eso quiere decir qué él chico con el que va a pelear contra Kalem es…-Dijo Sahuna muy sorprendida para después ver una alegría inmensa en los ojos de Serena.

-¡Así es Sahuna, ese chico es Ash!-Dijo Serena con gran alegría y entusiasmo.

 **Con nuestros héroes.**

 **Ciudad Verde.**

Ash y Kalem se encontraban ya a un extremo de la plataforma, mientras los demás chicos los veían por la entrada que los llevaba a la plataforma, un poco alejada.

La audiencia no selo creía, ya que como unos jóvenes como ellos pudieron clasificar para el Torneo, algunos murmuraban que iba hacer aburrido, que los estafaron, etc. Pero se resignaron a ver el Torneo ya que habían pagado para verlo.

-Muy bien Kalem, ¿estás listo?-Pregunto Ash a Kalem.

-Por supuesto que sí-Dijo Kalem con energía.

-¡¿Ya están listos?!-Dijo con energía el presentador, mientras que ambos jóvenes se ponían en posición de combate asintiendo con la cabeza-¡Que comience el combate!.

Kalem fue el primer en atacar, dio un impulso con su pie para llegar al otro extremo de la plataforma, durante la trayectoria que solo duro unos segundos, preparaba un puñetazo que iba directo al rostro de Ash, cuando ya estaba como un metro y medio de Ash, lanzo el ataque, pero el azabache lo intercepto y lo paro con su mano.

Al momento de parar el ataque se logró escuchar un sonido fuerte y con ello se levantó algo de polvo que había en la plataforma. Kalem no iba a parar hay, lanzo una patada al rostro de Ash, este se agacho para evitarlo, en eso le dio un golpe en el costado a Kalem, haciendo retroceder a Kalem unos metros de distancia, el de pelo largo sintió un terrible dolor en el costado pero no se rendiría por eso, con lo que volvió a atacar al azabache lanzándole una serie de puñetazos y patadas, que Ash, gracias a su agilidad, logro parar o esquivar, en eso vio una oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo a Kalem en el rostro y después una patada que lo hizo elevarse unos metros por encima del suelo, como unos 3 metros.

Kalem reacciono antes de que su cara se estrellase en el suelo, dio un giro y puso un pie en la plataforma y con un brinco logro separarse de Ash por unos 6 metros de distancia.

Todos los espectadores y televidentes se quedaron con la boca abierta (menos los que ya conocían a Ash y sus amigos, al igual que sus habilidades), nunca se imaginaron una batalla así entre un par de jóvenes, sin dudas sería una batalla espectacular.

Kalem se sorprendió al ver el nivel de pelea de Ash, pero él sabía que aún no daba su máximo poder, por lo cual Kalem con un brinco empezó a flotar, estaba más de 10 metros por arriba del suelo, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, aún más por lo que veían.

Entonces el de piel blanca empezó a formar unas bolas de energía en sus manos y con unos movimiento de sus brazos, empezó a lanzar una serie de bolas de energía que iban directas asía Ash, este al ver el ataque que le mando Kalem comenzó a moverse por diferentes direcciones en la plataforma, con una gran velocidad para que ninguna le diera, cada bola que chocaba en la plataforma, creaba una pequeña explosión cubriendo la plataforma con pequeñas cortinas de humo. Unos segundos después, la plataforma estaba llena de humo, y en eso Ash dio un brinco que lo hizo elevar hasta la altura de Kalem, ambos estaban volando encima de la plataforma por 10 metros, en eso Ash se lanzó al ataque, Ash ya estando cerca de Kalem le lanzo una serie de golpes a Kalem, el cual con milagro lograba esquivar, pero en eso Ash lanzo una bola de energía que iba directo a su contrincante. Kalem paro el ataque poniendo sus brazos como escudo, pero el impacto lo hizo volar unos metros de distancia, ambos decidieron descender al suelo. La plataforma donde estaban estaba algo destruida, tenía pedazos de mármol salidos, pero la mayoría estaba bien y aún seguía firme.

Justo cuando llegaron al suelo, Kalem se lanzó al ataque volviendo a lanzarle a Ash una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero esta vez sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ya que logro golpear el rostro del joven azabache, en eso logro ver una oportunidad y siguió dando puñetazos y patadas a Ash ya que este tras sufrir el puñetazo propinado por su contrincante, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para parar los demás ataques, con lo que solo pudo recibir los golpes de lleno. En eso Kalem decide terminar con esto y le da un golpe en el abdomen a Ash que lo deja unos momentos adolorido como para no reaccionar.

Kalem se puso a unos metros alejado del joven Ketchum, entonces junto sus muñecas y sus manos dando un espacio para crear una bola de energía de color amarillo brillante, Kalem cargo la bola con toda la energía que pudo hasta que por fin estaba lista.

-Prepárate Ash para recibir mi más poderoso ataque-Dijo Kalem confiado esbozando una sonrisa.

Ash entonces reacciono para poder esquivar el ataque pero quedó paralizado al ver el ataque que le estaba a punto de lanzar su contrincante.

-El gran ataque Ray Destroyer-Dijo Kalem el nombre de la técnica, para después ver como un rayo salía de las manos de Kalem.

El ataque venía con una velocidad impresionante, unos segundos después el ataque llego a su destino, al momento de impactar con Ash, creo una gran nube de humo muy densa, no se podía ver nada, todos dieron por terminado el combate, pero una sorpresa los esperaba.

Los amigos de Ash que veían esto por la televisión, en especial las chicas, no selo podían creer, Ash había perdido y lo peor, sufrió de lleno un ataque tan devastador que todos pensaron que lo había matado, todas las amigas de Ash, en especial cierta chica de Kalos, casi soltaban lágrimas, pero su sorpresa fue grande al disiparse el humo, Kalem al ver lo que escondía el humo no se lo podía creer, ni tampoco los espectadores, Ash seguía de pie con una especie de energía rodeando su cuerpo, esta tenia forma de fuego, pero de color blanco, unos segundos después esta barrera desapareció dejando solo a Ash.

Kalem no se lo podía creer, la victoria ya era suya pero por un imprevisto no lo logro.

-Oye Kalem-Dijo Ash llamando la atención del mencionado, mientras que el joven azabache se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de los labios-Ese fue muy buen ataque pero… ahora es mi turno-Dijo Ash mientras juntaba sus muñecas menos las palmas de sus manos dejando un espacio pequeño donde crecía una bola de energía como la que había hecho Kalem, nada más que esta estaba de color azul y ponía su pie derecho adelante y su pie izquierdo atrás-¡Kame-Kame-Kame!-Decía Ash mientras esta bola o esfera se hacía cada vez más grande y desplegaba unos rayos de luz-¡Kame-HAAAAAAA!-Grito Ash para después con un movimiento ponía sus manos con el ataque delante de él mientras que la esfera se hiso grande, como del tamaño de Ash, salió un rayo de ella que se estaba dirigiendo a Kalem, el de piel blanca intento esquivarlo, pero el ataque era tan rápido que no le dio tiempo y recibió de lleno el ataque.

Un humo negro salió después de que Kalem recibió el ataque, unos segundos después salió de ese humo Kalem, pero este salió lanzado a una gran velocidad que no falto mucho para ver que impactaba contra uno de los muros que había en el cuadrilátero, el impacto fue tremendo que hasta hizo un hueco en el muro, Kalem duro unos segundos pegados al muro para después desplomarse al suelo.

Todo el coliseo se quedó mudo no se podían creer lo que habían visto, esto era más que sorprendente, así duro el silencio por unos minutos hasta que el presentador dio el nombre del ganador.

-Damas y Caballeros, la victoria de este combate es…-Dijo el presentador para después guardar silencio unos momentos-¡El competidor Ash!-Grito emocionado el presentador.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos la próxima.

Se despide _Gamerzx14._


	5. Chapter 5 El torneo continua

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Perdonen por la tardanza, es que durante los días anteriores estuve ocupado, ya que el fin de semana tuve una prueba importante, pero bueno eso es otra historia. Como saben dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parece esta historia y les agradezco que sigan este fic, sus reviews son agradecidos para el mejoramiento de este fic, recuerden visitar mi otro fic " _Pokémon: Los guerreros del Aura_ ". Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Capítulo 5: ¡Continuamos con el Torneo!, ¡Goten, Paul y Gary demuestran su poder!

-Damas y Caballeros, la victoria de este combate es…-Dijo el presentador para después guardar silencio unos momentos-¡El competidor Ash!-Grito emocionado el presentador.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron mudos al ver tan impresionante batalla, nadie se esperaba una batalla así, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento era la brisa del viento que se hacía presente en esos momentos. Así duro hasta que alguien del público decidió romper el silencio.

-Eso ha sido… ¡SORPRENDENTE!-Grito con emoción uno de los espectadores, para dar paso a una gran serie de aplausos y una serie de gritos emocionantes.

Ash se sorprendió y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la posición de Kalem que ya hacía en el suelo fuera de la plataforma boca abajo. El joven azabache bajo de la plataforma y se acercó a Kalem.

-Oye Kalem, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash mientras se agachaba.

-No tanto, vaya sí que eres muy fuerte Ash-Dijo mientras tocia un poco.

-Sí, creo que me pase, jejeje-Dijo el azabache riendo nervioso, para después de unos segundos paso el brazo de Kalem por su cuello y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Ash guío a Kalem a la entrada que daba hacía la plataforma, una vez hay, dejo a Kalem recostado sobre una pared, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Señor Picolo, ¿trajo las semillas del ermitaño?-Pregunto el azabache al namecusei.

-Sí-Dijo Picolo para después dirigirse a donde estaba Kalem, saco una bolsa y de ella saco una semilla de color verde-Toma esto te ayudara-Dijo Picolo.

Kalem lo acepto y se la comió.

-Vaya señor Picolo, así que tienes semillas del ermitaño-Dijo Gary.

-Sí, las tengo desde hace mucho-Dijo Picolo mientras guardaba las semillas.

-Bueno después de tan emocionante batalla, ¡llega el turno para los participantes Goten y Jamba Boul!-Dijo animado el presentador anunciando a los 2 participantes.

-Ya me toca hermanito, deséame suerte-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro Goten, mucha suerte y diviértete-Dijo Ash también con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano encima de la cabeza del pequeño azabache.

Entonces Goten salió a la plataforma al lado de su contrincante el cual era como un mastodonte, tenía una estatura como de 2 metros, con unos brazos muy voluminosos y era algo gordo el tipo.

Tenía unos shorts algo ajustados y tenía un bigote algo chistoso.

-Nunca debiste haber entrado en esta clase de torneo niño-Dijo Jamba Boul burlándose de Goten.

-¿No sé de qué me habla señor?-Dijo Goten con curiosidad.

-Ahora lo veras-Dijo Jamba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya llegando a la plataforma cada uno se fue a sus puestos, Goten se posiciono izquierdo de la plataforma y Jamba Boul se posiciono al lado derecho. Entonces en esos momentos Ash y los demás observaban al pequeño Ketchum.

-Vamos Goten, tú puedes-Decía Ash animando a su hermano.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

-Mira Delia, ya es el turno de Goten-Dijo con una sonrisa el Prof. Oak.

-Sí es cierto, espero que le vaya bien-Dijo Bulma.

-Claro que le ira bien de eso estoy seguro-Dijo Brock.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Brock-Dijo Tracey poniendo una sonrisa.

Delia solo veía el televisor mientras pensaba- _Vamos hijo, sé que puedes vencerlo_ -Pensó Delia.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

-Qué mal que Kalem perdió-Decía una triste Sahuna.

-Vamos Sahuna no estés así, además de seguro que el dio lo mejor de sí-Dijo Trevor animando a su amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón-Dijo la morena recuperando sus ánimos.

-Miren, ahora el siguiente en luchar es… ¡Un niño!-Dijo Vera muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los chicos para ver el televisor, efectivamente, se trataba de un niño.

-¿Pero cómo van a dejar pelear a ese niño con ese tipo?-Pregunto Serena con preocupación.

 **Regresando con nuestros héroes.**

-¿Ya están listos?-Pregunto el presentador.

Goten y Jamba Boul se pusieron en posición de combate mientras esperaban la señal para iniciar el encuentro.

-¡Que comience el combate!-Grito el presentador.

El primero en iniciar fue Jamba Boul, el mastodonte fue corriendo hacía la posición de Goten, el cual solo se mantenía en su posición.

La mayoría de las personas estaban preocupadas por el pequeño Goten, ya que se enfrentaría contra un tremendo mastodonte.

Entonces a unos metros de Goten, Jamba lanzo un puñetazo directo a Goten, todos los espectadores se preocuparon, pero resulta que a unos centímetros de que el golpe le diera a su objetivo Goten dio un salto que logró esquivar el golpe y ahora estaba cara a cara con el hombre, en ese momento el pequeño azabache le dio una patada al tipo que le dio en el rostro y Jamba al recibir el golpe le invadió una sensación de dolor por toda la cara, Jamba solto un poco de sangre por la nariz y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En su rostro estaba dibujado una expresión de dolor.

-¿Pero qué demonios?... Eso me dolió niño-Dijo Jamba con mucho coraje y dolor.

-Perdón señor no era mi intención-Dijo Goten con un tono inocente en su voz.

-¡Ahora veras!-Dijo el hombre para después volver a lanzarse sobre Goten.

El pequeño Ketchum solo dio un salto y las por encima del hombre y al aterrizar quedo detrás de él, Jamba estaba algo furioso por lo cual volteo y volvió a dirigir un golpe a Goten, el pequeño azabache al ver esto volvió a dar un salto y de nuevo esquivo el ataque, y otra vez acabo detrás de ese sujeto.

Jamba no se resignó con eso y volvió a lanzarle un ataque, y este a cabo en el mismo resultado, y Jamba ya irritado lanzo una serie de puñetazos que Goten los esquivaba con saltos, se podía ver que Goten se estaba divirtiendo.

En las gradas todos se sorprendieron de ver como el niño no solo se divertía, sino que los esquivaban los golpes con facilidad.

Ash y los chicos desde la entrada veían a Goten divertirse en su combate, todos tenían una sonrisa, bueno no todos…

-¡Ash!, ¡dile a tú hermano que ya deje de jugar!-Dijo Paul algo irritado llamando la atención de todos.

-Vamos Paul deja que se divierta un poco-Argumento Ash defendiendo a su hermano.

-No me importa, ya quiero que termine para que ya llegue mi turno-Dijo Paul.

-Bueno, ya que-Dijo Ash para después gritarle Ash a Goten desde la entrada-¡Oye Goten ya acabalo que el gruñón de Paul ya está irritado-Dijo Ash burlándose de Paul.

-¡Pero que dijiste!-Dijo Paul de forma amenazante.

Goten escucho a su hermano y se entristeció un poco.

-Ya que-Dijo Goten para sí mismo-Oiga señor gracias por hacerme reír, pero ya me tengo que ir-Dijo Goten al mastodonte.

-¡Que te hago reír!, ¡ahora veras!-Dijo Jamba irritado y lanzo un golpe al pequeño.

Goten logro esquivarlo y lanzo un puñetazo al abdomen del sujeto, el golpe fue tal que hasta le saco el aire a su contrincante y en menos de 10 segundo Jamba quedo noqueado en el suelo. Todo el público quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-Da-da-damas y ca-caballeros-Dijo el presentador recuperando el aliento-¡El ganador es el participante Goten!-Dijo el presentador con gran emoción.

Todas las personas se sorprendieron, pero como antes ocurrió con Ash, todos saltaron muchos aplausos y gritos.

-¡Bien hecho Goten!-Dijo Ash alegre por su hermano.

Goten solo bajo de la plataforma alegre y corriendo en dirección a su hermano.

-¿Qué te pareció hermanito?-Pregunto alegre el niño.

-Bien Goten, lo lograste-Dijo Ash mientras ponía su mano encima de la cabeza de Goten y movía la mano alborotando un poco el cabello del pequeño Ketchum. El cual solo se le formaba una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Todos los presentes estaban alegres por la victoria del pequeño Ketchum además de ver como Goten se divirtió con el combate.

-Vaya Goten ganó-Dijo Misty con algo de alegría.

-Bueno no es ninguna sorpresa-Dijo Bulma tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Me alegro del pequeño Goten-Dijo el Prof. Oak.

Delia solo ponía una sonrisa alegre por la victoria de su hijo, de su pequeño- _Bien hecho hijo_ -Pensó Delia.

Delia vio la escena donde Ash felicitaba a Goten, esto hiso feliz a Delia, ver a sus hijos de esa forma la hiso sentir mucha felicidad.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Todos en la casa de Serena se quedaron sorprendidos jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, como ese pequeño logro vencer a ese enorme y corpulento hombre.

-No me lo puedo creer-Dijo Vera muy sorprendida.

-Pero que increíble-Dijo Trevor muy emocionado y sorprendido.

-Nunca me imaginé un niño así-Dijo Sahuna muy sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco-Argumento Tierno.

-Ese niño sí que es muy fuerte-Dijo Serena que quedo impactada, y una cosa se le vino a la mente- _Acaso él también es…_ -Se dijo Serena en sus pensamientos.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como aquel niño se iba con un joven que casi era igual era a él, Serena lo reconoció, era Ash y lo que la sorprendió fue ver a aquel joven que robo su corazón, que la enamoro desde pequeña, que felicitaba a aquel niño.

Serena puso una sonrisa tierna al ver tal escena y se llevó las manos al corazón aun viendo a los dos chicos felices y ver como Ash estaba alegre y felicitando al pequeño Goten.

 **Regresando con nuestros héroes.**

Goten ya estaba con los demás en la entrada feliz, todos estaban hay para que el presentador diera el anuncio del siguiente combate. Tardaron unos minutos hasta que por fin da el anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros, es hora del siguiente combate entre el participante Gary contra el participante Paul-Dijo el presentador llamando a los participantes.

-Muy bien llego la hora-Dijo Gary preparándose para entrar a la plataforma.

-Hasta que por fin llego mí turno-Dijo Paul empezando a salir para dirigirse a la plataforma y al lado estaba Gary también saliendo para irse a la plataforma.

Todos en el estadio los miraban muy animados esperando que aquellos chicos también les dieran un combate espectacular.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

-Mira Zoey los siguientes son Paul y Gary-Dijo animada Dawn al ver quiénes serían los siguientes en combatir.

-Tienes razón este combate será muy interesante-Dijo Zoey mirando el televisor para ver cómo se desarrollaría este combate.

-Sí ambos son muy fuertes, a ver quién será el ganador-Dijo Dawn animada.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

Todos en la familia Balance miraban la pantalla muy animada por las batallas antes vistas.

-Eso sí que fue impresionante-Dijo Norman alegre.

-¡Sí y ahora es el turno de Gary!-Dijo Max muy alegre.

-Sí es cierto, pero ¿Quién será el otro de pelo morado?-Pregunto May al ver quién sería el contrincante del amigo y rival de Ash.

-No lose pero al anunciarlo dijeron su nombre creo que se llama Paul-Dijo Coraline como respuesta.

-Haber cómo le ira a Gary-Dijo Max muy emocionado por ver la batalla.

 **Regresando con nuestros héroes.**

Gary y Paul ya estaban en la plataforma y cada uno ya estaban en su posición, uno con una distancia de 6 metros de distancia, solo faltaba que ya dieran el anuncio para empezar el combate. Mientras esto aún no sucedía los dos rivales estaban platicando.

-Espero que me des una buena batalla Gary-Dijo Paul de forma arrogante.

-Eso también espero de ti-Dijo Gary confiado.

-Yo he entrenado mucho tiempo no para combatir contigo, sino con Ash-Dijo Paul serio.

-Oh con que tú también quieres tener una revancha con Ash, bueno pues yo no me quedare atrás-Dijo Gary mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

-Ahora lo veremos-Dijo Paul también posicionándose en modo de batalla.

-¡¿Están listos?!-Pregunto el presentador mientras ambos asentían con la cabeza-¡Comiencen el combate!-Grito emocionado el presentador.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia su contrincante, ya estando cerca Gary lanzo una patada al rostro de Paul, el cual el susodicho logro bloquear con su brazo esto causo que se produjera un sonido muy fuerte, Paul entonces dio una vuelta y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Gary el cual retrocedió un poco para evitar el ataque que le lanzo Paul, pero el peli-morado no se quedaría hay, sino que mientras Gary intentaba esquivar el ataque que le lanzo Paul aprovecho esto para darle una patada en el costado derecho de Gary, el cual dio en el blanco por lo cual causo al castaño un gran dolor que lo hiso retroceder un parde metros, Gary puso un gesto de dolor, pero no por eso se iba a rendir, de nuevo volvió a poner su pose de batalla, Paul se lanzó contra Gary para lanzarle una serie de puñetazos y patadas que iban dirigidas a todas las partes de cuerpo de Gary, el castaño utilizo todos sus reflejos para esquivar los ataques o incluso pararlos, lo cual lo logro con éxito pero Gary al ver como disminuían los ataques de Gary en la velocidad el castaño lo aprovecho y golpeo al peli-morado en el pecho haciendo que Paul se le saliera un poco de aire.

Gary aprovecho eso para retroceder por lo menos a una distancia considerable, él aprovecho eso para cargar su Ki, una especie de energía blanca lo rodeaba, él estaba recargando su Ki y Paul al ver esto también decide recargar su Ki, una cortina se iba formando en los pies de ambos, no era muy grande pero si era sorprendente, sobre todo para los espectadores que jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, entonces ya para ambos rivales su Ki estaba al máximo por lo cual decidieron seguir con el encuentro, entonces se lanzaron volando contra su oponente y volvieron a lanzarse una serie de golpes que o los recibían o paraban o esquivaban.

Los chicos que estaban en la entrada mirando a ambos jóvenes pelear.

-Vaya sí que Gary y Paul han entrenado mucho-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Sí es cierto, que fuertes se han vuelto-Dijo Trunks.

-Serán buenos contrincantes ¿no cree señor Picolo?-Dijo Ash a Picolo.

Picolo solo se mantenía serio mirando la batalla.

Gary y Paul estaban tan distraídos esquivando los ataques del otro que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban empezando a flotar más y más, estaban a unos 5 metros sobre el suelo.

El rostro de ambos estaba con rasguños y algo de sangre sobre sus labios pero aun así seguían lanzando ataques a su oponente, siguieron así por mucho tiempo hasta que ambos decidieron poner fin a esta batalla ya que sus energías de pelea se estaban acabando.

-Muy bien es hora de acabar con esto-Dijo Paul serio con el rostro herido bajando hacía la plataforma.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa también bajando hacía la plataforma.

Ambos estaban a una distancia considerable, como a unos 11 metros y ambos jóvenes juntaron sus manos, pusieron un pie delante de la otra, y luego posicionaron sus manos atrás mientras decían la misma frase que dijo el azabache hace unos momentos.

-¡Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes mientras una esfera de color azul se formaba en sus manos-¡Ha-me-HAAAA!-Gritaron ambos para después lanzar al mismo tiempo sus ataques.

Los ataques fueron a tal velocidad que no falto mucho tiempo para que los ataques chocaran entre sí y como tenían la misma cantidad de energía ambas estaban intentando ganar terreno, todos los espectadores se sorprendieron pero no se esperaban que después de un tiempo ambas bolas explotaran, se hiso una gran cortina de humo, así se pasó un tiempo hasta que del lado de Gary se disipo algo de humo rebelando la figura de Gary, todos pensaron que el ganador era el joven castaño, pero no se esperaban que del lado de Paul se disipara el humo y no se notara su figura por ningún lado.

No sabían dónde estaba, pero hubo un lugar que no analizaron, de donde estaría el peli-morado, no pensaron que Paul estuviera en la cortina de humo que estaba en el centro de la plataforma.

Y unos segundos después Paul apareció dentro de la cortina de humo, y se dirigía a Gary con una velocidad increíble que ni siquiera al castaño le dio tiempo de poder evitar el uñetazo que fue directo a su rostro y el impacto fue tal que él joven castaño fuera lanzado hasta chocar contra un muro y hacer una gran cortina de humo, dando así un único resultado… un único ganador.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, estaré tratando de que los capítulo de ahora en adelante sean más largos para su entretenimiento, nos vemos la próxima.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	6. Chapter 6 El peligro esta cerca

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos he vuelto, perdonen por la tardanza pero es que durante este tiempo no tenía la inspiración necesaria para continuar la historia pero aquí estoy de nuevo y con un capítulo nuevo de este fic, como saben dejen sus reviews diciendo que les está pareciendo el fic, que les gustaría ver o no ver, etc. También añadiré algunas cosas más al fic como un tipo opening XD.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Bueno ahora si comencemos con el fic.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

Anteriormente en Pokeball Z, Goten logro ser vencedor en su combate contra Jamba Boul, también fue el turno de Paul y Gary para demostrar quién era el mejor, Gary mostro una sorprendente fuerza pero eso no le beneficio ya que Paul logro ser el ganado del combate, que más nos espera este torneo de las artes marciales.

Capítulo 6: ¡El peligro está cerca, todos prepárense!

Todos en el estadio habían terminado de presenciar una batalla igual de épica que la primera, Paul se encontraba en la plataforma con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria mirando a la dirección donde fue a para Gary. Observaba como dentro de la densa cortina de humo salía Gary con algunos rasguños en la cara y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada, en ese momento el presentador quedo asombrado pero vio que el castaño estaba fuera de la plataforma por lo cual debía dar el resultado final.

-¡Queridos espectadores, el ganador de este combate es el participante Paul!-Dijo el presentador que después de haber dado el resultado todas las personas dieron un grito de entusiasmo y emoción, entonces al escuchar eso Paul formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer he ganado-Dijo Paul para después bajar de la plataforma en dirección a la estrada donde estaban los demás.

-Si tienes razón-Dijo Gary que fue detrás de Paul.

Ash y los demás estaban emocionados por aquella batalla y también ansiosos por que empezaran los otros combates.

-Sí que dieron una gran pelea-Dijo Ash.

-Estuvieron excelente los dos, dieron su mayor esfuerzo-Dijo Drew hacía los dos chicos.

-Sí-Dijo Gary para después dar un pequeño gruñido de dolor y agarrarse el brazo izquierdo-Oye Ash, ¿me podrías dar una semilla del ermitaño?-Pregunto el castaño al azabache.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Ash para después mirar a Picolo-Señor Picolo, ¿me da las semillas por favor?-Pregunto el azabache pero vio que Picolo no contestaba así que se acercó para ver que le pasaba.

Picolo estaba en la entrada hacía la plataforma mirando el cielo con su semblante serio- _¿Qué es este presentimiento que tengo?, siento que algo malo esta por pasar pero… ¿qué es?_ -Pensaba Picolo mientras aún seguía mirando el cielo sin percatarse de que Ash se le estaba acercando.

-¿Señor Picolo se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Ash al acercarse y ver el semblante de Picolo.

-Ohhh si estoy bien, toma aquí están las semillas-Dijo Picolo para después sacar las semillas y entregárselas al azabache.

-¿Está seguro de que está bien señor Picolo?-Volvió a preguntar con lo que obtuvo una respuesta muda, Ash decidió no dar más vueltas y fue con Gary y le dio una semilla del ermitaño-Toma Gary aquí está la semilla-Ash le dio la semilla a Gary y después saco otra-Toma Paul creo que tú también la vas a necesitar-Dijo para dársela en la mano al peli-morado, Paul decidió no decir nada ya que si la necesitaba también pero no tanto.

El torneo de las artes marciales estaba siendo el mejor torneo que se halla visto, todos y cada uno de los espectadores estaban muy emocionados, nuestros héroes también estaban emocionados ya que aún seguirían los combates pero lo que no sabían es que un gran peligro se aproximaba.

 **Espacio Exterior.**

Vemos un fondo negro lleno de estrellas para luego ver el planeta tierra desde el espacio, sin dudas ver la tierra desde el espacio exterior era una vista hermosa y memorable pero eso no es lo que más llama la atención sino que se podía ver como unos objetos esféricos se acercaban a la tierra de forma rápida.

Lo que caracterizaban aquellas esferas es que eran enormes como para que entrara cualquier persona sin ninguna dificultad, la otra es que eran de color blanco y tenían una enorme ventana de color rojo fuerte y formaba como una tipo puerta, y lo más impactante es lo que había dentro de aquellas esferas que estaban llenas de aparatos eléctricos y también había unos sujetos, había dos sujetos, 1 en cada esfera.

Uno de ellos era un tipo con cabellera negra exageradamente larga tanto que sobrepasaba de sus caderas además de que su cabellera era bastante alborotada y tono de piel blanco, que también tenía puesta una especie de armadura extraña color negra, además de que tenía unas hombreras en forma de pico algo exageradamente negra y tanto las hombreras como en el abdomen y en la espalda eran de color café, y en los bordes de la armadura eran de color blanco.

En la otra esfera que había exactamente lo mismo que en la otra se encontraba sentado otro sujeto que su cabello de color negro era bastante alborotado que incluso forma como unos tipos picos uno más grande que el otro y era de tono de piel moreno, llevaba igual una armadura igual que el otro individuo pero en vez de llevar color café en algunas de las partes de la armadura ya mencionados eran de color gris.

Ambos individuos tenían unos tipos de aparatos que estaban puestos en una de sus orejas que eran nada más ni nada menos que comunicadores y de ella sobre salía un lente ambos de color rojo que estaba puesto a unos centímetros de uno de sus ojos.

El sujeto de piel morena toca el transmisor de su oreja-Oye ya llegamos-Pregunto con algo de fastidio.

Entonces el sujeto de piel blanca toca su transmisor-No todavía falta poco ten paciencia-Esa fue la respuesta del sujeto.

Entonces el que había iniciado la conversación dio un suspiro de fastidio-Eso es lo que intento… Raditz-Dijo el sujeto.

EL sujeto llamado Radits esbozo una sonrisa de burla-Claro como si no te conociera… Turles-Dijo Raditz para después mirar por aquella ventana y ver nada más ni nada menos que la imagen de la tierra-Tus deseos se han cumplido, ya vamos a llegar.

 **Regresando con nuestros héroes.**

El torneo de las artes marciales estaba poniéndose mejor cada vez más, era el turno para el siguiente combate entre Richie y Holembo.

-Bueno ya me toca-Dijo Richie mientras se prepara para salir.

Todos los chicos le desearon buena suerte menos Picolo que miraba el cielo desde la entrada para ir a la plataforma pensando que algo malo se aproximaba.

Ya en la plataforma estaba Richie en posición de combate en un lado del cuadrilátero y Holembo también en el otro lado de la plataforma en posición de combate, tanto los espectadores, televidentes y amigos de Richie querían ver aquel encuentro, cuando el presentador iba a dar inicio al combate se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, como un estruendo, Ash y los demás se alarmaron y estuvieron buscando por dónde provenía aquel estruendo al igual que los espectadores, entonces dedujeron que el estruendo venia del cielo.

-¡Miren halla arriba!-Fue el grito de uno de los espectadores, todos miraron como dos objetos esféricos iban surcando el cielo, volando por encima del estadio hasta perderse de vista.

Esto alarmo tanto a Ash y sus amigos como a los espectadores y televidentes.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-Pregunto Paul con mucha confusión.

-¿Qué fue eso hermano?-Pregunto Goten también con curiosidad.

-No lo sé-Fue la respuesta de Ash para mirar al señor Picolo-Señor Picolo, ¿qué fue eso?-Pregunto Ash.

Picolo se quedó asombrado por lo que vio, él reconocí perfectamente esas esferas y quienes las usaban-¡Oigan debemos irnos!-Grito Picolo a los chicos con nervios.

Ash y sus amigos al igual que los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos, más los chicos ya que ellos nunca vieron a Picolo actuar de esa manera, especialmente Ash y Goten ya que lo conocían perfectamente.

-¿Señor Picolo qué le pasa?-Pregunto Ash con mucha curiosidad pero no recibió respuesta ya que Picolo se fue volando a la dirección donde se fueron las naves para poder alcanzarlas.

Ash y los demás estaban desconcertados por lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué Picolo estaba actuando de esa manera?, ¿Qué eran esas naves?, ¿Acaso Picolo actuaba de esa manera por culpa de esa nave?, esas y mil preguntas rodeaban las mentes de nuestros amigos.

-¿Ash que es lo que está pasando?-Pregunto Trunks.

-¿Si Ash que pasa?-Pregunto Drew esta vez.

-No lo sé pero nunca vi al señor Picolo de esa forma supongo que es algo malo-Dijo Ash algo angustiado ya que nunca en su vida vio al señor Picolo así, algo malo estaba sucediendo, algo muy malo. Ash cambio su expresión de angustia a una sería-Chicos rápido sigamos al señor Picolo-Dijo Ash para después emprender vuelo.

Los demás chicos no perdieron tiempo y también emprendieron vuelo siguiendo a Ash, mientras eso sucedía los espectadores y los televidentes estaban impactados ya que no sabían que pasaba, además de que todos los participantes habían ido volando en dirección de las esferas.

 **Mientras en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Todos los presentes en la casa de Delia estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían que eran esas cosas y sobre todo del porque los chicos fueron tras aquellas cosas.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo?-Pregunto Misty.

-No sé pero no luce bueno-Contesto Tracey con semblante serio.

-Algo no anda bien-Contesto Oak buscando alguna explicación.

Las únicas calladas eran Delia y Bulma ya que sus instintos maternales decían que sus hijos estarían en peligro, en un gran peligro…

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

La familia Balance estaba algo desconcertada ya que veían como todos los chicos se habían ido del torneo por perseguir aquellos objetos tan extraños.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?-Se preguntó Norman algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedo?-Pregunto esta vez la señora Coraline.

-¡¿Eso significa que ya no va haber combates?!-Dijo algo decepcionado y alterado Max.

La única que no hablaba era May que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Todos en el CP se encontraban algo pasmados e impresionados ya que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, ya que no era normal ver 2 objetos extraños en el cielo y sobre todo ver como todos los participantes se habían ido volando tras esos objetos.

-Esto no me da buen presentimiento-Argumento Dawn algo preocupada.

-Ya lo creo, algo malo debe estar pasando-Dijo Zoey.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

En el laboratorio de la Profa. Juniper el ambiente era algo tenso ya que los tres miembros que estaban viendo lo sucedido hace unos momentos estaban algo impactados y no podía faltar las preguntas del ¿Por qué sucedía esto?, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?, etc.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se preguntó Cilan.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo Iris.

-No sé pero no creo que sea bueno-Dijo la profesora Juniper.

Nadie sabía que pasaba pero había algo que estaba conscientes, y es que algo malo estaba pasando.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto preocupada Shauna.

-No lose pero cálmate Shauna-Dijo Trevor intentando calmar a su amiga morena.

-No puedo, mi Kalem está en peligro-Dijo Sahuna preocupada.

-Cálmate Sahuna, Kalem estará bien-Dijo Tierno.

Las únicas personas calladas eran Serena y Vera. Serena estaba con una mirada muy preocupada y con una mano en su corazón deseando que estuviera bien Ash ya que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y eso la preocupaba más y más, la madre de Serena, Vera veía como su hija miraba el televisor con una mirada preocupada y una mano en su corazón, de pronto escucho como su hija decía algo en voz muy baja.

-Ash… por favor ten cuidado… aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verte en persona… y así poder estar juntos-Dijo Serena en un susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Los chicos iban surcando el cielo siguiendo aquellas capsulas extrañas que los habían llamado la atención.

Tras conseguir alcanzar al señor Picolo ya que él se había adelantado le empezaron a lanzar preguntas.

-Señor Picolo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Ash curioso.

-Maldición ya no logro verlos-Dijo Picolo al perder la vista de las capsulas.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Dijo Richie algo desconcertado.

-¿Señor qué le pasa?-Pregunto Trunks.

-¡Ya cállense!-Dijo irritado Picolo por las preguntas.

-¡¿Señor Picolo ya díganos que pasa?!-Grito Ash de forma sería lo cual sorprendió a todos especialmente al señor Picolo ya que nunca escucho a Ash hablarle así.

-Está bien… aquellas esferas blancas gigantes… eran capsulas-Dijo Picolo con seriedad.

-¿Capsulas?-Peguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-En aquellas capsulas se encuentras los individuos más terroríficos y ruines que no tendrán duda en acabar con la vida en este planeta-Dijo Picolo aun con su semblante serio.

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak.**

Aquellas capsulas que por su velocidad habían dejado atrás a los demás habían aterrizado de forma que causaron un pequeño temblor y formaron una agujero en la tierra con una densa cortina de tierra levantada.

Los Pokémon que había en el laboratorio eran los de Ash y Goten (Goten también necesita sus Pokémon XD) salieron de forma rápida mirando que está sucediendo.

De pronto de aquellas capsulas salieron los dos individuos que abordaban en ellas salieron, abrieron las puertas y salieron dejando verse ante los Pokémon.

-Hemos llegado al fin-Dijo Turles algo irritado.

-Bienvenido a la tierra hermano-Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Los chicos se habían sorprendido por lo que les había hablado el señor Picolo.

-¿En serio esos sujetos son tan malos?-Pregunto Goten algo sorprendido y Picolo le respondió moviendo la cabeza.

-Esos malditos los voy hacer saber que nadie va lastimar mi planeta-Dijo Gary con enojo y los demás dijeron que también le harían saber a esos sujetos que nadie dañaría su planeta.

-No digan estupideces-Dijo Picolo algo enojado lo cual los dejo sorprendidos a los chicos-Aquellos individuos no son comunes ya que tienen algo en común con ustedes-Dijo Picolo dejando más sorprendidos a los chicos-Aquellos seres… aquellos individuos… son sayayines…

 _Continuara…_

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos luego, se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14._


	7. Chapter 7 Los enemigos están aquí

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, me he esforzado, un poco, para que sea de su agrado y espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews sobre que les ha parecido y que quisieran ver.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Bueno ahora si comencemos con el fic.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

Anteriormente en Pokeball Z, nuestros héroes estaban en el torneo de las artes parciales para los siguientes combates, pero unos extraños objetos volaban por el cielo, esto llamo la atención de todos y nuestros héroes fueron en dirección hacia los objetos para saber que hay en esos objetos.

Capítulo 7: ¡Los enemigos están aquí!, ¡¿Cómo que son Sayayines?!

Nuestros héroes iban volando en dirección a las capsulas que habían visto hace unos momentos, pero después de escuchar lo que dijo Picolo ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, solo iban en silencio procesando la información que habían recibido.

-¿Cómo que son Sayayins?-Dijo Goten impresionado por lo que escucho.

Picolo solo cerró los ojos, estaba pensando una manera de explicarles la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Nosotros no somos los únicos Sayayines?-Pregunto Kalem estupefacto.

-¿Cuántos más hay?-Pregunto Gary.

-¡Cállense!-Grito Picolo enojado porque no podía pensar una solución si le preguntaban a cada rato.

-Señor Picolo solo tengo una pregunta-Dijo Trip, solo recibió una respuesta muda por parte de Picolo mientras que los demás solo lo veían para saber su pregunta-¿Cómo sabe que son Sayayines?-Soltó su pregunta con algo de seriedad lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos ya que el único que sabía quiénes iban en las capsulas era Picolo.

Tal pregunta saco a Picolo de sus pensamientos, él era el único que sabía quiénes iban a bordo de las capsulas y nadie más, Picolo sabía que no tenía una manera de evadir la respuesta o decirles una mentira, ya que cualquier excusa no se la creerían, por lo cual dio un suspiro y con semblante serio decidió contarles verdad-Muy bien… les diré la verdad…-Dijo Picolo serio-Yo sé que son Sayayines porque yo luche contra ellos hace tiempo-Dijo Picolo.

Los chicos se quedaron desconcertados-¿Usted lucho contra ellos?-Pregunto Gary, Picolo solo asintió.

-Yo me enfrente a ellos junto con su padre Ash, Goten-Esto sorprendio más a los hermanos.

-¿Nuestro padre?-Preguntaeron los 2 al unísono.

-Así es, a Goku y a mí nos costó mucho poder vencerlos, eran individuos sin emociones y unos verdaderos villanos que no les importa la vida humana, nos será difícil poder vencerlos-Dijo Picolo recordando a los individuos- _Maldición si aún conservara mi anterior poder… pero ya que_ -Pensaba Picolo maldiciéndose.

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos.

-Yo pienso que lo lograremos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, todos lo observaron-Sí trabajamos juntos y confiamos en nosotros lo lograremos de eso estoy seguro, así que seamos positivos y vayamos por ellos-Dijo para después volar más rapído.

Los chicos también se pusieron positivos y fueron también volando más rápido junto a Ash.

 **Mientras tanto:**

 **Pueblo Paleta (Laboratorio del Prof. Oak).**

Raditz y Turles se encontraban fuera de sus naves, en aquel agujero que se originó por el impacto de las capsulas al llegar al suelo, ambos sujetos empezaron a flotar para salir del agujero, al salir sintieron una brisa tocarles sus rostros y entonces los dos esbozaron una sonrisa malvada, se podía ver en sus ojos unas ansias de destruir, matar y de venganza.

-Que ganas tengo de destruir este lugar-Dijo Radiz con energía.

-Tranquilo Raditz recuerda el motivo por el cual vinimos aquí-Dijo Turles tranquilizando las ansias de su hermano.

-Si es cierto pero una manera más fácil para que venga es que llamar su atención, y yo creo que la manera para que venga es causar destrucción-Dijo Raditz mientras creaba una pequeña esfera en su mano y después la lanzo en dirección al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Turles no se inmuto en intentar parar el ataque o algo así ya que él también tenía las ganas de destruir como su hermano, pero antes de que la bola chocara con el laboratorio un rayo choco con el ataque y este exploto, los sayayines se quedaron atonitos y observaron de donde venía el ataque, en el patio del laboratorio se encontraban todos los pokémon que había en el laboratorio, esos pokémon eran de Ash y Goten, el rayo lo lanzo bulbasor y este ponía un semblante serio, detrás de él estaban los demás pokémon y arriba estaba volando Charizard el cual aterrizo y dio un fuerte gruñido lo cual dejo impactados pero después de unos segundos soltaron una carcajada.

-Mira, mira a quienes tenemos aquí-Dijo Turles aun con esa sonrisa.

-Vaya que esas criaturas se ven interesantes-Dijo Raditz mientras empezaba a recordar algo-Yo recuerdo que esas criaturas se llamaban Pokémon-Dijo Raditz.

-Si yo también lo recuerdo-Dijo Turles para después tocar un botos en su rastreador y entonces el aparato estaba empezando a dar una serie de números y con ellos pequeños sonidos-Ya veo, estos Pokémon sí que tienen un aceptable nivel de pelea-Dijo para entonces esbozar una sonrisa.

Raditz hiso lo mismo que si hermano y entonces analizo el nivel de pelea de todos los pokémon-Si tienes razón, tienen un aceptable nivel de pelea, pero aun así algunos no son tan fuertes-Dijo viendo y analizando cada poder de todos ellos.

-En eso tienes razón, que tal si nos divertimos un rato con ellos-Propuso Turles con tono de diversión.

-Bien, pues a divertirnos entonces-Raditz empezó a acercarse poco a poco pero recibió un lanzallamas por parte de Charizard el cual logro esquivar-Vaya sí que tienes ganas de pelear, por lo que pude checar es que tu nivel de pelea es de 100…-Dijo mientras guardaba silencio y se puso muy feliz-Sí que me divertiré-Mientras una energía de color blanca lo rodeaba.

-No te quedaras con lo mejor-Turles dijo mientras también era rodeado por una energía blanca.

Charizard iba a volver a lanzar un lanzallamas pero Raditz llego junto al pokémon y le dio un puñetazo lo cual lastimo a Charizard, el pokémon de fuego le iba a dar un ataque de garra de acero pero Turles lo sorprendió dándole una patada voladora en el rostro lo cual mando a Charizard volando, los demás pokémon quisieron ayudarlo por lo cual lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, los 2 Sayayines solo recibieron los ataques creando una enorme cortina de humo, las criaturas pensaron que ya los habían derrotado pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Raditz y Turles de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa, apenas tenían algunos rasguños.

-Parece que nos han defraudado, no son más que pura basura-Hablo Turles mientras creaba una esfera de energía de color rojo.

-Es mejor acabar con ellos de una vez-Dijo Raditz para también crear una esfera de color amarilla.

Los 2 estaban a punto de lanzar las bolas de energía pero luego escucharon un grito.

-Deténganse-En ese momento ambos hicieron desaparecer sus ataques y miraron como unas personas que estaban volando bajaban para ponerse enfrente de los pokémon en forma de defensa-No les permitiremos que les hagan daño-Dijo un chico con cabello azabache.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunto Raditz desconcertado.

-Yo soy Son Ash Ketchum y no dejare que le hagan daño a mis pokémon y los de mi hermano-Dijo Ash en un tono molesto.

Los 2 enemigos se sorprendieron de la apariencia que tenía Ash-Un momento te pareces mucho a Kakaroto-Dijo Raditz sorprendido.

-Es cierto-Dijo Turles para luego dirigir la mirada a Goten-Y ese niño también se parece a Kakaroto-Dijo señalando a Goten.

-¿Kakaroto?-Pregunto Goten algo desconcertado-Yo no soy ningún Kakarot, yo soy Son Goten Ketchum-Dijo también enojado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto algo molesto Raditz.

-¡Con que son ustedes!-Dijo Picolo enojado.

Raditz y Turles miraron a Picolo y entonces sonrieron-Vaya, vaya, vaya nos volvemos a ver Picolo-Dijo Turles.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-Dijo Picolo enojado.

Turles rio-¿Qué no es obvio? Vinimos a vengarnos destruyendo este planeta-Respondió de forma macabra.

Todos se pusieron en forma de batalla, Raditz seguía mirando a los hermanos Ketchum los cuales lo miraron de forma seria de pronto una idea recorrió por su mente lo cual lo sobresalto- _Acaso serán hijos de Kakaroto_ -Entonces decidió preguntarles-Ustedes 2-señalando a Ash y Goten-¿Son los hijos de Kakaroto?-Pregunto poniendo un rostro enojado.

Los 2 chicos se quedaron con mucha duda-Otra vez con eso, yo no sé quién es él, yo soy hijo de Son Goku al igual que mi hermano-Dijo Ash molesto.

Los dos enemigos empezaron a recordar, cuando llegaron por primera vez y se encontraban con su hermano este decía que se llamaba Goku. Ambos sujetos retrocedieron unos pasos y luego se empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Gary.

-Ya veo, con que su papá es Goku que irónico-Dijo Raditz dejando de reír, de pronto se empezó a acercarse a los chicos.

-No te acerques-Dijo Ash amenazantemente mientras realizaba una esfera de energía.

-¿Acaso serias capaz de atacar a tu tío?-Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que escucharon, ¿él era el tío de Ash y Goten? pensaban que era una broma o algo así.

-¡Eso no es cierto tú no eres nuestro tío!-Dijo Goten molesto ya que no les creía a ellos.

-Pero claro que somos tus tíos-Le tocó el turno de hablar a Turles quien también se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Acaso el namecusei no te lo dijo?-Pregunto Raditz aun con su sonrisa.

Entonces todos dirigieron sus miradas a Picolo-Señor Picolo ¿usted sabía esto?-Pregunto Kalem enojado con Picolo.

Picolo solo se quedó callado, un silencio enorme inundo el lugar solo se podía escuchar el sonido que hacía la brisa del viento tocando algunas hojas que caían de los árboles.

-Bien entonces si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán-Dijo Turles mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

-Bien pero no lucharemos aquí, lucharemos en un área despejado para luchar mejor-Dijo Ash mientras todos los chicos emprendían vuelo. Los 2 Sayayines enemigos solo los siguieron.

Mientras volaban pasaron por la casa de Ash y Goten, las personas adentro de la casa oyeron el sonido de algo volando. Delia miro por la ventana y al ver que era sus hijos y los demás volando le pareció extraño, hasta que vio a los sujetos que volaban detrás de los demás, Delia se asustó y preocupo, salió corriendo de la casa para quedar en el patio de adelante. Las personas que estaban dentro con Delia salieron para ver qué pasaba y al igual que ella se quedaron sorprendidos, Misty, Tracey y Brock no sabían bien lo que pasaba, mientras el Prof. Oak, Delia y Bulma sabían bien lo que pasaba y se preocuparon. Delia miraba preocupada por sus hijos.

-Delia cálmate todo estará bien-Dijo Bulma tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Si todo va estar bien-Dijo Prof. Oak al igual que Bulma calmando a Delia.

- _Hijos por favor cuídense_ -Pensaba Delia pidiendo que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

Mientras volaban se alejaban más de Pueblo Paleta para así no lastimar a alguien durante el combate.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Torneo de las Artes Marciales.**

Las personas querían que continuara el Torneo pero los encargados no podían hacer nada ya que la mayoría de los participantes (los chicos) se fueron de repente, la gente se empezaba a molestar e irritar.

De pronto se pudo escuchar desde el cielo un sonido fuerte, todos miraron arriba y vieron que eran los participantes junto con otros 2 sujetos.

Todas las personas empezaron a gritar emocionados por que pensaban que volvían para terminar el Torneo, esto le llamo la atención a Raditz y Turles entonces se les ocurrió una gran idea, pararon el vuelo y bajaron hacía el coliseo, los chicos se sorprendieron y entonces decidieron también bajar para saber el motivo por el que bajaron Raditz y Turles hacía el coliseo.

Al llegar a la plataforma pusieron una gran sonrisa y empezaron a calentar.

-Esto será divertido-Dijo Raditz mientras se estaba estirando para no tener algún dolor durante la batalla.

Los chicos llegaron a la plataforma pusieron una mirada seria-¿Por qué bajaron aquí?-Pregunto Picolo mientras miraba como calentaban los 2 enemigos.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, vamos a luchar en este lugar-Dijo Turles.

-¿Están locos? No pelearemos aquí podemos dañar a alguien-Dijo Kalem enojado.

-Si eso piensan entonces oblíguenos a movernos-Dijo Raditz mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual que Turles.

Gary al igual que Drew se hartaron y decidieron atacarlos.

-¡No esperen es una trampa!-Dijo Picolo pero ya era tarde.

Gary ataco a Turles mientras que Drew a Raditz, Gary lanzo una patada la cual Turles esquivo fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, luego lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Turles pero este lo paro con una mano, Gary se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de su enemigo.

-Creí que eran más fuertes, que decepción-Dijo Turles mientras le dio un puñetazo en el costado y luego una patada en el rostro de Gary, Gary salió volando chocando directo con una pared.

Drew le dio una patada voladora a Radtz pero este lo paro con uno de sus brazos y agarro su pierna y con su codo lo golpeo lastimado su pierna, Drew lanzo un grito de dolor y Raditz lanzo una vola de energía a este lo cual lo mando a una pared y al chocar la bola exploto.

-Es hora de que comience el verdadero combate-Dijo Turles con una sonrisa.

Ash y los demás podrán lograr vencer a Raditz y Turles o fallaran en el intento, acaso la tierra lograra salvarse o será destruida, la batalla por el mundo ha comenzado…

 _Continuara…_

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado nos vemos, se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	8. Chapter 8 Que comience el combate

Pokeball Z

Hola, que tal chicos he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del fic, la batalla que están a punto de leer me esforcé para que la disfruten y que se entretengan por un rato, también quiero decirles que el amourshipping ya está cerca pero aún falta, sino me equivoco serían este y otros 2 capítulos para que Ash y Serena se reencuentren, solo quería dejarles claro esto. Bueno ahora las advertencias y después el capítulo.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes descubrieron quienes eran los individuos que iban dentro de las capsulas y se sorprendieron de sobre manera al saber que eran nada más ni nada menos que los tíos de Ash y Goten, ahora están preparados para enfrentarse a Raditz y Turles en una batalla, ¿qué es lo que sucederá?.

Capítulo 8: ¡que empiece el combate!, ¡Una batalla familiar!

Todos en el estadio quedaron impresionados al igual que nuestros héroes sobre el poder de Raditz y Turles y no es para menos ya que la fuerza de estos 2 era sorprendentes y extraordinarias, todos estaban viendo la pelea ya sea en el estadio o en la tele. Los chicos estaban preocupados ya que la fuerza de sus enemigos era sorprendente y que en el lugar donde se haría la pelea era en el coliseo donde se llevaba el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, lo cual no sería problema de no ser que había muchas personas y con un error podría herir a una de las personas que estaban hay.

-Muy bien cuando comenzamos-Dijo Turles mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados aun con la sonrisa malvada.

-Muy todos prepárense-Dijo Picolo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea y los chicos se pusieron también en pose de pelea.

Todo el lugar se encontraba en un profundo silencio y no solo en el lugar donde se llevaba el combate si no también los lugares donde se transmitía esto. Todos los televidentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, especialmente las personas que conocían al azabache y a sus amigos, no falto poco para que el combate comenzara.

Picolo se lanzó contra Turles para darle un puñetazo y este paro el golpe de Picolo con el brazo poniéndolo en forma de escudo en su rostro, después fue Paul y Kalem quienes dieron un puñetazo cada uno, Raditz para los 2 golpes con las manos, pero con la fuerza que utilizaron los 2 chicos lograron mover unos centímetros a Raditz.

Ash estaba a punto de ir a atacar pero entonces recordó algo-Goten, Trunks, vayan a ayudar a Gary y Drew-Dijo Ash mientras que los niños solo asintieron y fueron donde se encontraban él castaño y él peli-verde heridos. Ash fue junto con Trip y Richie para pelear contra los enemigos.

Turles al parar el ataque de Picolo y ver como se acercaban los demás decidió agarrar a Picolo por el brazo e impactarlo contra el suelo, lo cual dio resultado y una vez resuelto eso pudo parar los golpes de Ash y Trip con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Mientras que Raditz mantenía a Paul y Kalem, Richie se acercaba a gran velocidad para darle a Raditz una patada, Raditz al notar eso solo puso una sonrisa y como aun tenia agarrados a Paul y Kalem los lanzo a diferentes direcciones, a Kalem lo arrojo al cielo con un movimiento mientras a Paul lo lanzo al lado derecho de la plataforma y con eso pudo hacerse a un lado para esquivar la patada de Richie, gracias a eso Raditz pudo darle un rodillazo en el costado izquierdo a Richie el cual le causó un gran dolor, pero desafortunadamente no pudo reaccionar al derechazo por parte de Raditz lo cual ocasiono que impactara contra un muro.

Turles se mantenía ocupado parando cada golpe que le mandaban él azabache y él peli-castaño, Picolo se levantó y decidió lanzar atacar a Turles por atrás, Turles noto como Picolo se acercaba a él por su espalada con el objetivo de darle un puñetazo por lo cual en una patada que le lanzo Ash lo agarro del pie y lo lanzo en dirección a Picolo. Esto ocasiono que se chocaran los 2 haciendo retroceder y caer a Picolo junto con Ash. Mientras que Trip intento darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Turles lo esquivo y le dio un codazo en la cara a Trip y después una patada en el abdomen, lo cual causo que Trip saliera de la plataforma quedando en el suelo.

-Maldición sí que son fuertes-Dijo Ash mientras que era ayudado por el señor Picolo para levantarse.

-Son más fuertes de lo que recuerdo-Dijo Picolo con algo de sangre en los labios.

-¡Señor Picolo!-Dijo Goten quien ya se encontraba con Gary malherido, mientras Trunks se encontraba con Drew que también estaba malherido-¡Necesitamos 2 semillas del ermitaño!-Grito Goten.

Picolo solo busco en su traje y encontró la bolsita donde estaban las semillas-Tomen-Dijo Picolo mientras se las lanzaba a Goten el cual las logro atrapar, entonces saco 2 y una de ellas se las lanzo a Trunks y los 2 prosiguieron a darle una semilla a Gary y Drew.

-Gracias por las semilla-Dijo Gary mientras que se ponía de pie.

-Gracias Trunks-Dijo Drew también parándose.

-Ahora vayamos a ayudar a mi hermano-Dijo Goten mientras emprendía vuelo para luchar contra los enemigos y también Trunks, Gary y Drew decidieron hacer lo mismo.

-Bien es hora de ponerse serios-Dijo Picolo mientras se quitaba su capa y la lanzo fuera de la plataforma y callo como si fuera algo muy pesado.

-Vengan los estamos esperando-Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa de confianza.

Paul, Trip, Gary, Trunks y Kalem empezaron a atacar a Raditz con patadas y golpes, Raditz se movía lo más rápido que podía para esquivar y alejarse de los ataques de los chicos que de vez en cuando lograban hacerle unos rasguños.

Ash, Picolo, Drew, Goten y Richie atacaban a Turles lo más rápido que podían y este como era mucho más fuerte que ellos, incluso más fuerte que Raditz, lograba esquivar los golpes que le mandaban y una que otra vez mandaba un golpe que lograba dar en el blanco.

Mientras que los espectadores miraban sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando, entonces se empezaron a preocupar ya que presentían que algo no iba bien.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Delia y los demás se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, 2 sujetos estaban derrotando fácilmente a los chicos, Misty, Brock y Tracey no sabían quiénes eran esos sujetos pero Delia, Bulma y Prof. Oak si sabían quiénes eran por lo cual no pudieron sentirse angustiados, especialmente Delia quien junto sus manos en forma de rezo y solo deseo que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

La familia Balance se encontraba en la sala mirando la batalla que en estos momentos era espectacular y sorprendente, pero ellos sabían que algo iba mal, especialmente la hija mayor de la familia. May sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y no sería nada bueno.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Dawn y su amiga Zoey, junto con las personas que había en el CP miraban de forma sorprendente la batalla que se realizaba en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, donde los chicos peleaban contra esos sujetos que eran superiores a ellos, todos presentían algo malo, especialmente Dawn, la peli-azul presentía algo malo y que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

La Profa. Juniper, Iris y Cilan miraban el televisor con una mirada de preocupación ya que esto daba un mal presentimiento, los 3 sabían que esos sujetos no tenían propósitos buenos y que eran más poderosos que los chicos. Sin dudas esto sería algo muy malo.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

En la casa de Serena, la peli-miel, su madre y sus amigos se encontraban pasmados por la batalla que estaban lidiando los chicos. Sin dudas esto ya no era una pelea de exhibición, ahora era una pelea mortal.

Todos estaban preocupados por los chicos, especialmente Serena y Shauna. Serena se preocupaba por Ash ya que temía que algo malo le pasara, ella sentía que algo iba mal, lo sentía en su corazón y Shauna se preocupaba por Kalem por los mismos motivos que Serena.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

 **Torneo de Artes Marciales.**

Picolo intento golpeo a Raditz, pero a este no le dolió mucho el golpe por lo cual reacciono rápido y le devolvió el puñetazo lo cual mando a volar a Picolo. Ash logro darle una patada a Turles en el abdomen, pero el malvado logro sujetar la pierna del azabache y entonces lo lanzo directo a Richie y Paul quienes al recibir a su amigo cayeron al suelo.

Todos los demás también iban a atacar pero Raditz y Turles los pararon con una serie de esferas de energías que salían de sus manos, los chicos lograron esquivar las esferas pero resulta que esas esferas iban a todas direcciones, por lo cual algunas esferas iban a hacia las personas que estaban en las gradas. Esas personas empezaban a correr asustados por temor de que alguno de esos ataques chocara con ellos, por lo cual los chicos fueron a defender a esas personas desviando los ataques hacía otras direcciones o explotándolos haciéndolos chocar contra otras esferas de energía que ellos lanzaban.

Así fue durante varios minutos, algunas personas que aún no salían del estadio por culpa de que había una gran multitud en la salida y se quedaban hay para no salir heridos, y todos los televidentes veían impactados como Ash y sus amigos paraban los ataques con tal de defender a las personas que estaban que estaban dentro del estadio. Así siguieron varias veces, durante mucho tiempo. Después de unos ataques la lluvia de esferas de energía ceso y con ello una gran cortina de humo, Ash y sus amigos estaban algo agotados. Cuando se dispersó el humo se podía ver a los enemigos de brazos curzados y con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vaya sí que son fuertes, esto sí que se está poniendo interesante-Dijo Raditz con una pequeña risa.

-Sí tienes razón, bueno que continúe la función-Dijo Turles que fueron directo a los chicos para atacarlos.

Los chicos se pusieron en pose de combate esperando la llegada de los enemigos.

- _Maldición si tan solo tuviera algo de tiempo para realizar la técnica_ -Pensaba Ash algo molesto y preocupado por no tener un solo momento para usar su técnica secreta.

De pronto cuando Raditz y Turles estaban cerca de los chicos se escuchó un grito.

-¡Alto!-Grito una persona, un hombre algo pequeño, con cabello corto, en su frente tenía 6 puntos y llevaba un traje color naranja junto con unas muñequeras color azul. A su lado estaban 2 sujetos, uno de ellos era más alto que el antes mencionado, tenía un traje de pelea de color verde de un tirante, junto con unas muñequeras color verde y bodes de color rojo, era calvo y en su frente tenía un ojo. El segundo sujeto era igual de alto como el anterior pero tenía cabello levantado y puntiagudo, tenía unos rasguños, uno en el lado derecho que pasaba sobre su mejilla hasta el ojo y otro al lado izquierdo debajo de su mejilla en forma de x, con traje naranja y muñequeras azules.

-¡Krilin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha!-Dijo Ash muy alegre.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás-Dijo Yamcha mientras levantava el pulgar.

-¡Me alegro de que hayan venido!-Dijo Kalem también emocionado.

-¿Pero cómo sabían lo de del combate?-Pregunto Drew.

-Pues lo vimos por la tele-Dijo Tenshinhan quien señalo la cámara que estaba grabando todo.

En ese momento todos miraron la cámara con caras de preocupación ya que sabían que sus amigos y familiares estarían preocupados y enojados por lo que estaban haciendo, además de que estaban demostrando sus poderes ante todo el mundo Pokémon.

-Pero que tonto somos, como no vimos la cámara-Dijo Ash mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza.

-Oigan no nos ignoren-Dijo Turles mostrando un rostro enojado por ignorarlos en ese momento.

Los chicos solo se pusieron en forma de batalla junto con los 3 nuevos miembros de la batalla, en ese momento el azabache moreno se acordó de algo y entonces se le ocurrió un plan-Señor Picolo-Dijo Ash llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Picolo con tono serio.

-Recuerda la técnica que me enseño hace unos meses-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras que Picolo procesaba la información hasta que entendió por lo cual llamo a los demás.

-¡Todos escuchen!-Grito Picolo llamando la atención de todos-Hay que defender a Ash todo el tiempo que podamos-Dijo Picolo con semblante serio.

-¡¿Qué, tenemos que defender a ese perdedor?!-Pregunto Paul algo molesto por tener que defender a Ash-Yo no protegeré a ese perdedor-Dijo Paul poniéndose indiferente.

-¡Escúchame bien Paul, si no lo hacemos no podremos ganarle a esos sujetos!-Dijo Picolo arto de la actitud de Paul.

El peli-morado no tuvo de otra y entonces acepto, defendería a Ash-Espero que no nos maten por tú culpa-Dijo Paul poniéndose en pose de batalla resignado.

-Veras que no-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa por lo cual dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando atrás de sus amigos.

-Dicen que nos vencerán así jajajaja no me hagan reír-Dijo Turles burlándose.

Picolo sonrio y dijo-Ríete mientras puedas, que ahora veras-Dijo Picolo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla al igual que los chicos.

Entonces Ash se encontraba con los pies separados y sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, entonces una luz lo empezó a rodear, esa luz lograba levantar el polvo que estaba a su alrededor, su cabello se empezaba a alborotar mientras Ash soltaba mientras y tenía los ojos cerrados y la luz que lo rodeaba se volvía color naranja. Los chicos junto con Raditz y Turles se estaban quedando impresionados, Raditz decicio usar su rastreador para checar el nivel de pelea del azabache y se quedó sorprendido.

-N-o-o es posible, su nivel de pelea es de 5 000-Dijo Raditz pasmado.

-¡¿QQUE?!-Dijo Turles que de inmediato decidió checar la fuerza de Ash por él mismo-E-e-es cierto y está aumentando ahora es de 5 700, nos está superando cada vez más-Dijo Turles que de inmediato fue directo a atacar a Ash.

Raditz hiso lo mismo que su hermano y entonces los chicos fueron contra ellos para detenerlos y darle más tiempo a Ash. Los muchacho estaban recibiendo una verdadera paliza ya que los enemigos no querían arriesgarse y los golpeaban para alejarlos todo lo posible para abrir camino y así poder parar al azabache. Pero los chicos no se rendían y lograron pararlos por más tiempo.

Después de cierto tiempo los chicos empezaron a cansarse y eso les dio ventaja a Raditz y Turles para derivarlos más rápido y fácil. Picolo, Gary, Tenshinhan, Krilin, Yamcha y Paul aún seguían de pie intentando parar a los malos y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos ya que Ash logro aumentar su poder de manera sorprendente por lo cual con un grito dio finalizada la técnica, Ash era rodeado por una luz de color naranja y el polvo se levantaba a su alrededor, miraba a los enemigos con una mirada sería mientras que Turles y Raditz se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los amigos de Ash, y los espectadores que estaban en el estadio y los que los veían por la tele.

Entonces Ash puso una sonrisa-Muy bien, les presento la técnica Kaiseken-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, el nombre de la técnica se me ocurrió XD. Bueno se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	9. Chapter 9 La nueva técnica de Ash

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, como saben espero que les guste, me esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado además de que soy algo nuevo en esto de escribir las peleas pero intento hacer las peleas sean espectaculares así como se muestran en la serie.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Bueno ahora si comencemos con el fic.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes empezaron una gran batalla contra unos enemigos poderosos, los cuales eran también unos sayayines de nombre Raditz y Turles, nuestros héroes tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento y por unos momentos iban a ser derrotados de no ser porque Ash ha demostrado una nueva técnica, ¿qué es lo que pasara a continuación?

Capítulo 9: ¡La nueva técnica de Ash! ¡El secreto de Turles!

Ash estaba mostrando como todo su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una luz de color naranja, mientras que la plataforma se empezaba a agrietarse y algunos pedazos de la plataforma empezaban a flotar alrededor del joven azabache.

Todos los amigos de Ash, al igual que los espectadores que estaban viendo el combate, tanto en las gradas como por el televisor, estaban perplejos por el poder que mostraba Ash. Pero los que estaban más sorprendidos eran Raditz y Turles los cuales no se podían creer como aquel chico aumento su poder de una manera sorprendente. Eso causo algo de angustia a los 2 villanos ya que ahora se enfrentarían con el joven azabache con un nuevo poder sorprendente.

-¡Raditz, Turles es momento de empezar con el verdadero combate!-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

Entonces los amigos de Ash se pusieron en pose de batalla pero se podía notar a simple vista que estaban exhaustos, esto lo noto nuestro amigo de tez morena por lo cual puso un semblante-Chicos ya no luchen, descansen mientras yo me ocupo de ellos 2-Dijo mientras seguía en pose de batalla. Los chicos miraron extrañados a Ash pero entonces decidieron confiar en él por lo cual se alejaron de la plataforma.

Raditz y Turles miraban a Ash también de forma serie con algo de enojo, así estuvieron unos minutos por lo cual lo único que se podía escuchar en esos momentos fue el sonido que emitía aquella luz que rodeaba a Ash. Raditz finalizo el silencio con un grito con un tono de enojo-¡Aunque hallas aumentado de gran manera tu poder no nos vencerás fácilmente!-Dijo mientras era rodeado por una luz de color blanco, Turles hiso lo mismo que Raditz y fue rodeado por una luz blanca, de un momento a otro ambos sujetos se lanzaron contra Ash. Turles lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de Ash pero el joven azabache logro parar el golpe con su mano derecha y le devolvió el golpe que iba directo al rostro de Turles, este dio en el blanco por lo cual este retrocedió unos metros por el golpe que recibió por parte de Ash. Raditz lanzo una patada hacía el joven de tez morena pero este logro esquivar la patada dando un salto y mientras estaba en el aire le lanzo una patada directo hacía el rostro de Raditz, esto hiso que al igual que Turles, el hombre con cabellera larga retrocediera unos metros.

-¡Maldito niño!-Dijo Turles mientras se tocaba el área donde había recibido el puñetazo-¡Ahora veras!-Dijo para emprender vuelo y una vez en el aire empezó a crear esferas de color amarillo en ambas manos y las empezó a lanzar hacía Ash, el joven azabache logro reaccionar a tiempo y también emprendió vuelo e iba a atacar a Turles, durante su trayecto estuvo esquivando las bolas de energía que le lanzaba el hombre de tez morena. Y una vez que Ash estuvo enfrente de Turles le empezó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas, Turles no se quedó atrás y también le empezó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas. Mientras tanto Raditz los observaba desde el suelo viendo como luchaban y entonces apretó el botón de su rastreador, el aparato empezó a dar una serie de datos hasta que mostro unos signos que causo que Raditz se quedara más perplejo-No puedo creerlo, su poder… es de 7 000-Dijo aún perplejo pero de pronto puso una sonrisa algo siniestra-Esto sí que va a ser divertido-Dicho esto emprendió vuelo dirigiéndose donde se estaba llevando el combate de Ash y Turles. Una vez ahí se lanzó para atacar a Ash lo cual percato el joven azabache, de un momento a otro se podía observar a Ash siendo atacado por los 2 enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Todos los amigos de Ash veían como su amigo estaba luchando al mismo tiempo por aquellos 2 sujetos, sin dudas estaban sorprendidos pero se sorprendieron más al ver como Ash luchaba con ambos sujetos sin ningún problema, pero no se esperaban de que Ash empezara a fallar al intentar golpear a los villanos y que no lograra parar o esquivar los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él, Ash se empezaba a cansar. El más preocupado de todos era Picolo ya que sabía del porque el joven Ketchum se empezara a cansar- _Maldición… su ki está empezando a disminuir y todo por usar el kaiseken sin aún haberlo perfeccionado_ -Dijo mientras empezaba a recordar lo que le había dicho a Ash cuando le enseño el Kaiseken.

 **Flash Back.**

Se podía ver a Ash y el señor Picolo en medio de un prado el cual estaba rodeado por algunos árboles, Ash estaba sentado en el pasto con sudor en la frente e inhalando y exhalando muy rápido, estaba muy cansado. Enfrente de él estaba Picolo parado con los brazos cruzados mirando a Ash con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho señor Picolo?-Dijo Ash aún algo agitado.

-Vas mejorando, pero recuerda que no debes de usar demasiado el Kaiseken ya que te hará que te canses más ya que requiere de mucha cantidad de ki-Dijo Picolo aún con su semblante serio.

Ash se empezó a levantar y se sacudió la ropa ya que estaba algo sucia, después de eso miro a Picolo con una mirada de determinación-Entonces seguiré entrenando para perfeccionar la técnica ya que no me rendiré fácilmente, y como le dije una vez a una persona que extraño mucho y que tengo la esperanza de volver a ver… ¡No me rendiré luchare hasta el final!-Dijo levantando el puño aún con su mirada de determinación.

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Picolo aún miraba a Ash quien seguía luchando contra Raditz y Turles pero este empezaba a cansarse por lo cual empezaba a recibir los golpes de ambos sujetos y uno que otro golpe que lanzaba no lograba dar en el blanco.

-¡No puede ser mi hermanito está empezando fallar con los ataques!-Dijo Goten con algo de preocupación por su hermano.

-¡No puede ¿ser acaso Ash está siendo derrotado?!-Dijo Gary preocupado porque su mejor amigo fuera derrotado tras haber demostrado ese poder sorprendente.

Todas las personas se empezaban a preocupar por que Ash fuera derrotado, pero había dos personas que estaban más preocupadas que los demás.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

En la residencia Ketchum Delia miraba como su hijo luchaba contra esos 2 sujetos él sólo, pero cuando vio cómo su empezaba a no poder parar los ataques que le mandaban y los recibía de lleno se preocupó de sobremanera ya que incluso algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, el Prof. Oak y Bulma la intentaban calmar pero a ellos también se les podía notar que estaban preocupados por Ash.

-Por favor… hijo no te rindas…-Dijo Delia mientras empezaba a llorar por ver como su hijo era golpeado haciendo que este escupiera algo de sangre.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Serena, Grace y los demás veían como el joven de pelos azabache luchaba con ambos enemigos pero este empezaba a ser golpeado y no lograba esquivar los ataques a tiempo, todos tenían una mirada de preocupación pero la que estaba más preocupada por Ash era Serena la cual veía como su amor de la infancia era golpeado por ambos sujetos al mismo tiempo, Serena al igual que Delia empezó a derramar lágrimas pensando que su amor fuera derrotado y que no lo volviera a verlo.

-Por favor Ash "no te rindas lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Serena juntando sus manos en forma de rezo.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Raditz y Turles seguían lanzando golpes a Ash y entonces ambos lanzaron un puñetazo directo al pecho lo cual hiso que Ash retrocediera por varios metros. Raditz volvió a apretar el botón de su rastreador, el aparato volvió a mostrar varios signos y datos hasta que este paro y mostro algunos signos y unos datos, Raditz mostro una sonrisa-Que decepción al parecer tu poder no era nada más que farsa, tu poder de pelea bajo de 7 000 a unos 5 500-Dijo muy decepcionado.

Ash mostraba signos de cansancio mientras tanto Turles miro a su hermano y le dijo-Raditz… que te parece si terminamos con él-Raditz solo asintió y ambos se acercaron veloz mente a Ash y los 2 lanzaron un puñetazo directo a Ash en el rostro, tras el golpe el joven de tez morena empezó a caer hacía el suelo mientras que la luz que lo rodeaba de color naranja desapareció.

Los amigos de Ash y los espectadores quedaron perplejos al ver como Ash empezaba a caer directo al suelo.

Ash tenía los ojos cerrados mientras caía hasta que escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza-Vamos Ash, sé que puedes lograrlo hijo… piensa en las personas que te importan…-Dijo una voz de un hombre mientras Ash seguía cayendo pero empezó a abrir un poco los ojos-P-papá…-Dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos-Vamos hermano tú puedes…-Dijo una voz de un adulto pero este más joven-H-hermano…-Dijo Ash volviendo abrir los ojos un poco pero volvió a cerrar los ojos-Hijo por favor tu puedes…-Dijo la voz de una mujer la cual empezó a materializarse en la mente de Ash la cual era su madre, Delia-Mamá…-Volvió a decir Ash abriendo un poco los ojos pero volvió a ceder al cansancio y cerró los ojos mientras caía-Vamos Hermanito…-Dijo la voz de un niño y este empezó a materializarse el cual era Goten-Goten…-Dijo mientras volvía a abrir los ojos e intentando parar su caída pero el cansancio lo domino de nuevo y cerró los ojos de nuevo aun cayendo-Ash por favor… no te rindas, lucha por mí… cumple tú promesa…"No te rindas lucha hasta el final"-Dijo una joven la cual se empezó a materializar en la mente de Ash el cual la reconoció de inmediato-Serena…-Dijo Ash mientras abría los ojos por completo y vio al suelo, ya solo estaba a unos 2 metros de tocar el suelo y al ver esto dio unas vueltas y al tocar el suelo lo hiso aterrizando con sus pies, al momento de aterrizar la plataforma se agrieto un poco.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver como Ash reacciono a tiempo antes de impactar contra el suelo, especialmente Raditz y Turles los cuales quedaron perplejos al ver como Ash había logrado aterrizar sano y salvo.

(A partir de esta parte, les recomiendo leerlo con la canción de V-Volt del opening 1 de pokemon xy)

Al momento de aterrizar Ash levanto la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía Raditz y Turles, el joven de tez morena los observaba con una sonrisa mientras que una luz de color naranja lo empezaba a rodear por completo.

-¡P-pero qué!, ¡eso es imposible!-Dijo Raditz con enojo.

Ash solo los seguía mirando sonriendo hasta que decidió hablar-Raditz… Turles… aunque tengan una fuerza sorprendente yo nunca me rendiré, yo luchare por las personas que me importan… ¡yo jamás me rendiré luchare hasta el final!-Dijo Ash parar dar un salto y empezar a volar, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacía los 2 enemigos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver como Ash volvía a la batalla, Picolo solo lo miro y entonces puso una sonrisa-No creas que te quedaras con toda la diversión Ash-Dijo para mirar a los chicos-¡Todos escuchen!-De inmediato los muchachos voltearon al oír a Picolo-¡Yo iré a ayudar Ash, mientras todos ustedes realizan una kame-kame-ha con todo su poder!-

-¿Pero señor Picolo que piensa hacer?-Dijo Goten algo sorprendido.

-¡No tenemos tiempo solo hagan lo que les dije!-Dijo Picolo para después emprender vuelo.

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos por unos momentos para después asentir con su cabeza, todos los chicos comenzaron a juntar sus manos a un costado de ellos mientras una esfera de color azul se empezó a generar en sus manos.

Ash llego donde los enemigos y empezó a pelear, Turles mantenía a Ash ocupado mientras que Raditz se encontraba detrás de Ash, el hombre de cabellera larga estaba preparando una esfera de energía para lanzársela a Ash por la espalda, pero antes de lanzarla recibió un golpe en el rostro lo que causo que el ataque no se pudiera lanzar, Raditz empezó a sobarse un poco la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

-No te será fácil atacar por la espalda-Dijo Picolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldito namekusei ahora vas a morir!-Dijo para lanzarle un puñetazo el cual Picolo esquivo y una vez hecho esto retrocedió por unos metros.

Ash logro golpear a Turles lo cual hiso que su contrincante retrocediera por el golpe que había recibido, entonces el joven de pelo azabache miro donde se encontraba Raditz y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Picolo frente a Raditz-¡Señor Picolo que hace aquí!-

-Vengo a ayudarte ya que tú no puedes con ellos solo-Explico Picolo mirando fijamente a Raditz.

Ash solo lo miro por unos segundos para luego poner una sonrisa-Muy bien vamos halla-Dijo para lanzarse a atacar a Turles, mientras Picolo se lanzaba contra Raditz.

Así siguió el combate por unos minutos mientras que los chicos aún seguían con el ataque ya listo para lanzarse- _¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado el señor Picolo?-_ Dijo Gary en sus pensamientos.

Raditz aún seguía peleando con Picolo y estaba a punto de darle una patada pero entonces Picolo desapareció de la vista de Raditz-¿Pero a donde se fue?-Dijo Raditz buscando a Picolo por todas direcciones pero entonces sintió como alguien lo sujeto por los brazos detrás de él haciendo que no se pudiera mover-¡¿Pero qué?!-

-Sorpresa maldito-Dijo Picolo sujetando a Raditz por los brazos entonces miro a los chicos los cuales ya tenían el ataque listo para ser lanzado-¡Chicos ya lancen el Kame-Hame-Ha!-Dijo Picolo mientras que los chicos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que dijo Picolo.

-¡¿Qué estás loco?! Tú también recibirías ese ataque y moriríamos-Dijo Raditz sorprendido y angustiado.

Picolo solo puso una sonrisa-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero nosotros los namekuseis podemos crear clones de nosotros-Dijo para después ser rodeado por una luz blanca mientras que aún costado de él empezaba a formarse otro Picolo-Qué tal, ahora el que te mantiene sujeto es mí clon-Esto dejo con la boca abierta a Raditz. Picolo volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía los chicos los cuales no podían salir de su asombro-¡¿Qué esperan? Ya lancen el ataque!-Dijo con un grito haciendo que los chicos reaccionaran y con ello todos juntos lanzaron el Kame-Hame-Ha con todo su poder.

Raditz solo veía con angustia como el ataque se dirigía hacia él y al no poder moverse por estar sujetado por el clon de Picolo recibió el ataque de lleno. Raditz empezó a desintegrarse poco a poco mientras maldecía-¡Malditos chicos! ¡Maldito namekusei! ¡Maldito hijo de Kakaroto! ¡Maldito Kakaroto!-Dijo para desintegrarse por completo.

-¡Raditz!-Dijo Turles quien había parado de pelear con Ash al ver una rayo de luz que se dirigía a Raditz. Al disiparse el rayo ya no se podía ver ningún rastro de Raditz-¡Malditos niños! ¡Ahora verán!-Dijo mientras empezaba a desandar hasta llegar a la plataforma, Ash y Picolo los siguieron y una vez en el suelo, Ash y Picolo junto a los amigos del azabache miraron a Turles.

-Ahora estas acorralado Turles...-Dijo Ash con una mirada seria mientras seguía rodeado por una luz de color naranja.

Turles solo sonrió mientras miraba a los chicos-Jaja eso es lo que tú crees pero yo siempre tengo un As bajo la manga-Dicho eso algo se empezó a separar de su cintura, era algo peludo y este se empezaba a mover.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Goten viendo aquella cosa peluda.

-Acaso no sabes qué es esto-Dijo Turles aun con su sonrisa-Esto es una cola todos los sayayines la tienes-Dijo mientras seguía moviendo su cola.

-¡¿Qué es una cola?! ¡Pero si nosotros no tenemos cola y somos también sayayines!-Dijo Paul sorprendido por la respuesta de Turles.

-Bueno eso solo tiene una explicación y es que les cortaron la cola, y tienen mala suerte por eso ya que la cola nos ayuda a sacar todo nuestro poder y yo les diré como… Cuando nosotros vemos la luna las ondas plus que manda hace reacción en nuestra cola haciendo que aumente todo nuestro poder y no solo eso sino que también hace que nos convirtamos en unos monstro gigantes-Dijo Raditz aun mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero entonces alguien de ellos hablo-Espera un momento, creo que hubo una falla en tú plan y es que aún no ha anochecido y con ello no está la luna-Dijo Kalem lo que hiso que la mayoría se tranquilizara pero eso no causo que Turles borrara su sonrisa.

-Eso dices tú pero hay una cosa más, cuando aún existía el planeta Vegita el hogar de todos los sayayines, los guerreros que eran mandados a conquistar planetas se les eran entrenados para crear esferas de energía que pudieran transmitir la misma cantidad de ondas plus que da la luna para que podamos sacar nuestro verdadero poder-Dijo Turles mientras creaba una bola enorme con una luz blanca-Una luz como esta-Todos quedaron perplejos y antes de poder hacer algo Turles la lanzo al cielo y después de unos segundos la bola exploto causando una fuerte luz blanca que hiso que todos se taparan los ojos pero Turles era el único que seguía mirando aquella luz enceguecedora.

Entonces Turles empezó a sufrir cambios en su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo empezó a hacerse más grande y estaba llenándose de pelos, sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus dientes se volvían más grandes y afilados. Turles se hacía cada vez más grande y con ello se volvia más peludo y los dientes se volvían más afilados.

-¡Pero que…!-Dijo Ash mientras que la luz se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que la luz desapareció por completo, todos miraron hacía Turles pero lo que vieron fue a un simio gigante el cual soltó un fuerte grito-¡Qué un simio gigante!-Dijo Ash mientras se tapaba los oídos por el fuerte gruñido del simio gigante.

-¡Maldita sea Turles logro convertirse en un simio gigante-Dijo Picolo sabiendo que el asunto se había puesto muy delicado.

¿Qué pasara ahora con los chicos?, ¿acaso Turles acabara con los chicos?, ¿Ash podrá detener a Turles?

 _Continuara…_

Avances del próximo:

Hola chicos soy Ash… no puedo creerlo, Turles es verdaderamente fuerte ni siquiera con el Kaiseken puedo derrotarlo.

Hermanito ¿qué vamos hacer?

No lose Goten el poder de Turles es sorprendente.

Yo conozco una solución y es que le cortemos la cola a Turles.

¡¿Qué?! Está hablando enserio señor Picolo.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡Hora de quitarle el poder a Turles! ¡Operación quitarle la cola al mono!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos. Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_


	10. Chapter 10 A quitarle el poder a Turles

Pokeball Z

Hola, que tal chicos he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del fic, perdonen por la tardanza pero es que durante este tiempo he estado ocupado y no tenía tiempo para escribir el capítulo pero me esforzare en subirlos más seguido. Espero que les esté gustando la pelea entre los "nuevos" guerreros z contra Turles, como saben pueden dejar sus reviews para ver que les gusto que no les gusto, etc.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes se estaban enfrentando a los malvados sayayines quienes en un punto de la batalla eran muy fuertes, pero gracias al poder de As, el Kaiseken, y al apoyo de Picolo pudieron derrotar a Raditz gracias al Kame-hame-ha combinado de los chicos… Pero ahora Turles ha revelado su verdadero poder y se ha convertido en un simio gigante, ¿qué pasara con nuestros héroes?...

Capítulo 10: ¡Hora de quitarle el poder a Turles! ¡Operación quitarle la cola al mono!

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto en un lugar particular, en una mansión enorme y donde en el patio delantero había una estatua de oro sólido, en ella estaba la figura de un hombre con pelo afro, bigotudo y ojos grises, también una camisa de karate y un pantalón abultado y unas botas.

Dentro de la mansión nos ubicamos en una habitación muy lujosa y en ella estaba un hombre de las mismas características que el hombre de estatua que se encontraba en el patio solo que su ropa era de color rojo y sus pantalones eran de color blanco junto a sus botas de color negro y tez blanca. Este hombre se encontraba posando frente a un espejo.

-Ja ¿quién es el más fuerte del universo? Así es soy yo-Dijo mientras seguía posando con una sonrisa-Así es soy yo Míster Satán-De pronto escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta-Pasen-Dijo mientras pasaba una mujer de cabello naranja.

-¡Señor Míster Satán venga rápido, es una emergencia!-Dijo la peli-naranja de tez blanca y traje morado mientras guiaba al señor Míster Satán a la sala principal al cual era enorme. En ella estaban otras 3 personas quienes eran un hombre fortachón y calvo de traje blanco. Y a su lado estaba otro hombre de pelo rubio menos musculoso pero tenía el mismo traje color blanco. La mujer agarro un control que se encontraba sobre una mesita y al lado de esta un sofá muy elegante. Apretó un botón del control remoto y entonces la tele de pantalla plana de última generación que se encontraba frente a la mesita y el sofá se encendió.

-¿Qué puede ser una emergencia?-Dijo con tono de burla Satán mientras tomaba un trago de agua del vaso que había sobre la mesita. De pronto se la imagen salió la imagen de un simio gigante mientras rugía de una manera terrorífica, el rugido asusto a Míster Satán quien por el susto escupió el agua que estaba tomando-¡Pe-pe-pero que mono tan más grande!-

-¡Señor Míster Satán necesitan su ayuda!-Dijo la mujer peli-naranja.

Entonces el hombre se levantó del sofá y dirigió a las escaleras-Necesito prepararme, en unos momentos bajo y después iré a vencer a ese enorme monstro-Dicho esto subió las escaleras y después de unos segundos llego a la segunda planta y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con seguro y entonces se recargo contra la puerta y empezó a descender hasta estar sentado en el suelo, lo curioso es que en su rostro estaba formado una expresión de nerviosismo y preocupación- _¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo enfrentarme contra ese enorme simio, me va hacer papilla_ -Decía mientras se imaginaba estar frente al simio y que este lo aplastara con su pie- _Hay ¿por qué a mí?_ -Dijo mientras aún seguía con mucha preocupación.

 **Mientras tanto con nuestros héroes.**

El estadio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el Torneo de Artes Marciales ahora se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla sumamente impresionante, pero en otro punto de vista esta era una batalla mortal en el cual si una persona o Pokémon entrara en ese momento seria eliminado de la faz de la tierra en menos de 1 min.

Dentro del estadio se encontraban los jóvenes sayayines, un namekusei y unos terrícolas con grandes poderes que estaban enfrentándose a un simio gigante el cual hace unos momentos era una persona, esta batalla era translimitada por el camarógrafo que era contratado para transmitir los eventos del torneo a todas las regiones del mundo Pokémon, el cual transmitía la batalla desde un lugar seguro (Que hombre más valiente XD).

Turles ahora se encontraba lanzando rayos a todas partes del estadio, afortunadamente todas las personas habían logrado salir del estadio pero a pesar de estar en esos momentos a fuera del estadio los rayos que lanzaba Turles por la boca lograban hacer unas grandes aberturas por los muros del estadio haciendo que estas salieran y chocaran con otras partes afuera del estadio ocasionando grandes explosiones.

-Maldición los poderes que pose ahora son sorprendentes-Dijo Tenshinhan esquivando los rayos que lanzaba Turles por la boca.

-Como lo vamos a detener-Dijo Richie mientras también esquivaba los rayos de energía de Turles.

De un momento a otro paro de lanzar rayos a todas direcciones, lo chicos vieron por unos momentos a Turles pero entonces este empezó a caminar a una de las partes del coliseo y con sus enormes puños golpeo una de las paredes del coliseo y ese golpe derribo una gran parte del coliseo.

-¡No puede ser intenta escapar!-Dijo Ash mientras iba directo a Turles para golpearlo.

Pero entonces Turles logro reaccionar a tiempo y dio la vuelta y entonces le lanzo un puñetazo a Ash, el joven azabache puso sus brazos en forma de defensa pero esto no sirvió ya que al recibir el golpe lo hirió y salió volando mientras empezaba a caer, mientras que la luz que lo rodeaba de color naranja empezaba a disminuir.

Kalem logro atrapar a Ash en el aire, mientras que Paul y Richie fueron a atacar al Simio gigante pero durante su trayecto Turles los golpeo con su brazo derecho ocasionando que los 2 jóvenes perdieran fuerzas y empezaran a caer directo al suelo, pero por fortuna Gary y Trip lo atraparan antes de que impactaran contra el suelo(A partir de aquí a Turles se le pondrá Turles(S) ya que la S es de Simio).

Turles(S) con sus puños se empezó a pegar su pecho mientras que soltaba un grito, el grito fue muy fuerte que los chico tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Y después de soltar el gran grito volteo hacía la pared que había detrás de él y con su puño gigante golpeo la pared ocasionando que la pared se derrumbara mientras que se creaba una gran cortina de humo.

-Derribo la pared... fácilmente…-Dijo Picolo que quedo impactado por lo que vio.

Entonces Turles(S) empezó a salir del estadio por el hueco que dejo con su golpe que la verdad era muy grande.

-¡Maldición está escapando!-Dijo Trip.

-¡No, él intenta destruir la cuidad!-Dijo Picolo mientras se dirigía directo a Turles(S) para atacarlo.

-¡Vamos no hay que dejar que destruya la ciudad!-Dijo Ash mientras que también se dirigía a Turles(S) para atacarlo.

Turles(S) estaba caminando por toda la ciudad mientras empezaba a destruirla ya sea derrumbando algunos edificios o destrozando autos con sus pies. Todas las personas estaban empezando a huir de ese sitio. Ash y sus amigos iban a la dirección donde Turles se iba para empezar a lanzarle bolas de energía, que chocaban contra el cuerpo colosal de Turles(S).

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Todos dentro de la casa de Delia Ketchum miraban la tele impactados pero cuando Turles(S) derribo la pared se perdió la señal de la transmisión por lo cual no pudieron ver más de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede ser se perdió la señal-Dijo Misty preocupada.

-Así no podremos observar que es lo que sucede-Dijo Brock preocupado.

-No podremos ver que es lo que está pasando ahora-Dijo Bulma preocupada.

Todos estaban más preocupados por eso que no observaron a Delia quien estaba muy preocupada que sentía que su corazón del le iba a salir, el único que se dio cuenta fue el Prof. Oak-Tranquila Delia van a estar bien-

-Eso es lo único que espero Prof. Oak-Dijo Delia poniendo sus manos en su corazón- _Hijos por favor cuídense, espero que estén bien…_ -Pensaba Delia.

-Pongan en las noticias tal es lo estén transmitiendo hay-Dijo Tracey.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

Toda la familia Balance miraban muy preocupados la tele hasta que les sucedió lo mismo que las personas que estaban dentro de la casa de Delia Ketchum, cundo Turles(S) rompió la pared se perdió la señal de la transmisión.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Dijo Max exaltado por lo que sucedía.

-Presiento que las cosas no van a ir bien-Dijo Norman preocupado.

-¿Qué va a suceder?-Dijo Caroline preocupada.

May no decía nada pero viendo su rostro se podía notar que estaba muy preocupada mientras tenía una mano en su corazón- _Ash por favor ten cuidado_ -Pensaba para después decir-Pongan en el canal de noticias tal vez lo estén transmitiendo en ese canal-

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Todos en el CP miraban el televisor hasta que sucedió lo mismo que a las personas antes mencionadas, la transmisión se perdió por lo cual ya no pudieron ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?-Dijo Zoey sorprendida y preocupada.

-No lo sé pero como sea no es nada bueno-Dijo Dawn con una de sus manos en el corazón- _Espero que estés bien Ash_ -Pensaba Dawn aun preocupado.

Todas las personas dentro del CP estaban pidiendo que volviera la transmisión para seguir viendo que es lo que pasaba. Salió la enfermera Joy pidiendo que se calmaran-¡Cálmense! aremos todo lo posible por volver hacer funcionar la transmisión o buscaremos otro canal que lo transmita-Dijo mientras que con el control en su mano empezaba a cambiar de canal-Espero que en el canal de noticias se pueda ver-Dijo mientras cambiaba de canal hasta llegar al canal de noticias.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

La Profa. Juniper, Cilan e Iris miraban el televisor hasta que sucedió lo mismo con las personas antes mencionadas y la transmisión fue interrumpida dejando en suspenso a los presentes.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?, ¿por qué se perdió la transmisión?-Dijo la Profa. Juniper sorprendida.

-No lo sé pero esperemos que nuestro amigo Ash este bien-Dijo Cilan aun mirando el televisor-Profa. Juniper ponga el canal de noticias tal vez estén transmitiéndolo-

-Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo la Profa. Juniper mientras cambiaba el canal hasta llegar al de las noticias.

- _¿Qué estará pasando ahora mismo? Por favor Ash ten cuidado_ -Pensaba Iris también con una mano en el corazón.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Dentro de la casa de Serena todos los presentes estaban mirando hasta que perdieron la señal (Ya saben porque XD).

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-Dijo Shauna mientras agarraba el televisor y lo empezaba a agitar preocupada.

-¡Shauna cálmate por favor!-Dijeron Trevor y Tierno mientras sujetaban a Shauna por sus brazos.

-¡No puedo mi Kalem puede estar en peligro!-Dijo Shauna intentando zafarse del agarra de los chicos.

-Tal vez podamos ver lo que pasa en el canal de noticias-Dijeron logrando calmar un poco a Shauna

-Señora Vera podría poner el canal de noticias por favor-Dijo Shauna aun preocupada.

-Cla-claro Shauna-Dijo Vera con una gota de sudor en la frente al estilo anime mientras agarraba el control y cambiaba de canal.

Serena era la única callada mientras tenía sus 2 manos en el corazón mientras pensaba en el azabache del que se enamoró- _Ash por favor cuídate ya que no quiero perderte otra vez y quiero volver a verte otra vez…_ -Pensó Serena muy preocupada.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Las personas antes mencionadas tuvieron la suerte de ver lo que sucedía ya que el canal de noticias al enterarse de la situación que estaba sucediendo envió un helicóptero para que transmitiera lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

-Nos encontramos en Ciudad Verde en la Región de Kanto donde una feroz batalla se está llevando a cabo-Era la voz de la reportera mientras que el camarógrafo grababa la batalla entre los chicos y Turles(S).

Turles(S) lanzo un poderoso rayo de su boca que impacto con algunos de los edificios y casas que había ocasionado una enorme explosión.

-¡Maldita sea está destruyendo todo!-Dijo Richie enojado.

-¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer?!-Pregunto Goten mirando las explosiones.

-Yo creo saber cómo derrotarlo-Dijo Krilin atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo Krilin?-Pregunto Kalem.

-La única forma que hay es arrancarle o cortarle la cola a Turles-Dijo Krilin.

-¡¿Qué estás loco?!-Dijo Trunks sorprendido.

-Escuchen ya me enfrentado a una de esas cosas, y sé que la única manera de vencerlo es cortarle la cola ya que si intentamos seguir peleando con él de esta manera nos será difícil. Además la noche está a punto de llegar y con ello la luna llena y eso hará que sea imparable-Dijo seriamente Krilin.

Los muchachos se miraron por unos segundos y después asintieron-Muy bien, ¿Qué propone que hagamos para cortarle la cola?-Dijo Ash.

-Primero distraigan a Trules todo lo que puedan para pueda realizar la técnica del kienzan y con ello cortarle la cola a Turles-Dijo Krilin mientras los chicos dijeron que sí.

Después de esto todos fueron al ataque contra Turles(S), Truks, Goten, Yamcha, Tenshinhan,Richie y Trip se quedaron lanzando bolas de energía hacía Turles. Mientras que Ash, Picolo, Kalem, Gary, Drew y Paul atacaban a Turles(S) con patadas y puñetazos. Mientras que Krilin preparaba el Kienzan.

Conforme pasaban los minutos los golpes que le lanzaban a Turles(S) le empezaban a afectar por lo que empezó a lanzar puñetazos hacía los chicos quienes con suerte lograban esquivarlos y estos puñetazos impactaban contra los edificios cercanos o contra el pavimento formando grandes huecos en el suelo.

-Lo estamos venciendo-Dijo Gary mientras seguía golpeando el abdomen de Turles(S).

-¡Krilin ¿cuánto tiempo más te vas a tardar?!-Dijo Picolo esquivando un puñetazo que lanzo Turles(S) que impacto con un edificio derrumbándolo por completo.

-¡Espera uno minutos más!, ¡Recuerda que no he hecho esto desde hace mucho!-Dijo mientras una luz se empezaba a formar sobre su palma y empezaba a tomar una forma de disco-Genial ya casi esta-Dijo con alegría.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, Paul estaba golpeando a Turles(S) pero no pudo reaccionar cuando un golpe que le mando Turles(S) le dio directo y antes de que impactara con un edificio Drew lo logro atrapar y entonces Turles(S) le mando un puñetazo y que estaban a punto de recibirlo de no ser porque Ash logro apartarlo empujándolo hacía un lado, esto los salvo pero el golpe lo recibió Ash, después de que Ash recibió el golpe impacto con un edificio. Hay estaba Ash con graves heridas y la luz que lo rodead desapareció.

-¡Ash!-Gritaron todos preocupados.

Turles(S) lo agarro con una de sus manos y Ash estaba inconsciente, y después junto su otra mano y lo empezó a aplastar, esto ocasiono que Ash soltara un grito muy fuerte. Los chicos iban hacía Ash para ayudarlo pero entonces sucedió algo sorprendente.

-¡Ya está!-Dijo Krilin alegre para después mirar serio a Turles(S)-Toma esto Turles-Dijo para después lanzar el ataque.

El ataque paso a un lado de los chicos para luego llegar hasta Turles(S), el ataque se dirigió hacia la cola de Turles(S) que dio en el blanco. La cola de Turles(S) fue cortada justo a tiempo antes de que Ash fuera aplastado como un insecto. Turles(S) empezó a escupir sangre y soltó a Ash dejándolo caer. Durante la caída lo atrapo Picolo y se empezó a alejar de Turles(S).

Turles soltó un fuerte grito mientras empezaba a hacerse cada vez más pequeño y estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Cuando volvió a la normalidad empezó a mirarse, miro sus manos, sus pies, incluso su cara para después poner una mirada de enojo e ira.

-¡Malditos! Me quitaron mi grandioso poder-Dijo mientras miraba a los chicos-¡Se metieron con el hombre equivocado!-Dijo mientras volvía a ser rodeado por su Ki, el cual parecía una luz blanca rodeando su cuerpo-¡Ahora van a pagar! ¡Los voy a matar!-Dijo para entonces emprender vuelo hacía la dirección donde estaban los chicos.

Ahora ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder con los chicos?, ¿Qué va a suceder con la ciudad?, ¿Qué sucederá con el planeta? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z.

 _Continuara…_

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Hola chicos, soy Ash. Maldición Turles es muy fuerte, a pesar de perder su forma más poderosa aún sigue luchando.

Como podemos vencerlo.

No lo sé Kalem pero no podemos darnos por vencidos.

Tienes razón Gary tenemos que vencerlos.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡La fase final de la batalla!, ¡Turles vs Los Guerreros Z!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y también quería preguntarles si querían que los personajes dijeran groserías de vez en cuando. Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	11. Chapter 11 La fase final de la batalla

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, como saben espero que les guste, me esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado además de que soy algo nuevo en esto de escribir las peleas pero intento hacer las peleas sean espectaculares así como se muestran en la serie, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos la próxima y feliz año nuevo.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Bueno ahora si comencemos con el fic.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes lograron quitarle la transformación a Turles cortándole la cola con el Kienshan de Krilin. Pero mientras este preparaba el Kienshan, Turles golpeo a Ash de tal manera que lo dejo gravemente herido y aunque Turles haya vuelto a su estado base, planea acabar con los chicos. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en este combate?

Capítulo 11: ¡La fase final de la batalla!, ¡Turles vs Los Guerreros Z!

Ciudad Verde, donde se llevaba el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ahora se está llevando a cabo una pelea increíble entre los jóvenes sayayin contra el malvado Turles, quien a pesar de perder su forma más poderosa aún sigue peleando contra Ash y sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban algo exhaustos por la pelea que tuvieron contra Turles, el cual estaba en su forma de simio gigante.

Turles estaba muy enojado ya que le habían quitado su forma más poderosa tras haberle cortado la cola, a estas alturas el ya quería acabar con los chicos, él quería eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra. Ya que estaba harto de pelear contra unos chicos que pronto lo derrotarían, por lo cual acabaría con todos de uno por uno. Entonces se lanzó contra los chicos que en esos momentos se encontraban exhaustos por lo cual aprovecho eso para que a los jóvenes se les fuera difícil poder evitar o esquivar sus ataques.

Turles se dirigió primero hacía Gary y una vez cerca le lanzo un puñetazo, el peli-castaño intento parar el ataque pero por la falta de fuerzas no pudo y termino recibiendo el puñetazo en su abdomen. Esto causo que Gary soltara un grito de dolor lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

Los chicos miraron como su amigo recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Turles el cual tenía plasmado en su rostro una sonrisa que transmitía maldad pura.

-¡Gary!-Gritaron los chicos mientras miraban como los ojos de su amigo se ponían en blanco y como este empezaba a caer poco a poco al suelo, una vez que toco el suelo provoco un gran agujero en el suelo y con una gran cortina de humo a su alrededor.

Drew y Richie fueron a pelear contra Turles, ambos jóvenes lanzaron un puñetazo que iba directo hacía el rostro de Turles, pero para su mala suerte, cuando ya estaba cerca de Turles le lanzaron el puñetazo, pero Turles desapareció de su vista en un segundo. Los jóvenes empezaron a ver a diferentes direcciones pero no vieron ni rastro de él. Pero el único lugar que no revisaron fueron sus espaldas, lo cual fue un gran error por parte de los jóvenes.

-¡Chicos cuidado, está detrás de ustedes!-Grito Tenshinhan pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

Los chicos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, Turles golpeo a Drew con un codazo que dio directo en el costado derecho de él joven peli-verde y después le lanzo un una patada a Richie que dio directo en su costado izquierdo, ambos jóvenes retrocedieron unos metros a causa del golpe que les lanzo Turles a cada uno.

Tenshinhan fue para pelear contra Turles mientras que Drew y Richie se recuperaban del golpe que recibieron por parte de Turles. Tenshinhan empezó a lanzar varios puñetazos que Turles los esquivaba fácilmente, pero Tenshinhan lograba hacerle uno que otro rasguño. Turles decidió acabarlo con un golpe de karate que fue directo al cuello de Tenshinhan y dio en el blanco. Al recibir el golpe Tenshinhan escupió mucha saliva y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y le ocurrió lo mismo que Gary, empezó a caer y termino impactando contra el suelo ocasionando que creara un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-¡Tenshinhan!-Gritaron Krilin y Yamcha preocupados por su amigo.

-Maldición tengo que hacer algo-Dijo Picolo mientras aún tenía cargando a Ash en sus brazos, fue volando hacía uno de los techo de los edificios que aún seguían en pie, Picolo recostó a Ash en el suelo y empezó a buscar en su traje las semillas del ermitaño, pero se acordó que se las dio a Ash y este se las dio a Goten-Maldición-Dijo Picolo para después gritarle al pequeño Ketchum-¡Goten las señillas las necesito rápido!-

Goten que en ese momento estaba con Trunks luchando contra Turles, parando y esquivando sus golpes, escucho el llamado de Picolo y saco de su bolsillo las semillas-¡Esta bien señor Picolo hay les va!-Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar las señillas, recibió un puñetazo por parte de Turles el cual logro esquivarlo con éxito.

-No permitiré que lances esas semillas niño-Dijo Turles con tono de maldad para empezar a lanzar varios puñetazos al pequeño Goten que aduras penas esquivaba los ataques.

- _Maldición tengo que hacer algo_ -Dijo Trunks que miraba como su mejor amigo era atacado, entonces dirigio su mirada hacía Krilin y Yamcha-Señor Krilin, señor Yamcha tenemos que ayudar a Goten-Dijo el peli-morado mientras señalaba a Goten quien peleaba con Turles.

Krilin y Yamcha solo asintieron y fueron directo hacía donde estaba Goten, y sin que se diera cuenta el malvado sayayin, los 3 le lanzaron una bola de energía que impactaron en la espalda de Turles. El terrible sayayin sufrió un fuerte dolor, el dolor lo distrajo por unos segundos para que Goten le lanzara la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño a Picolo. El lanzamiento fue un éxito ya que el namekusei logro atrapar la bolsa y la abrió y de la bolsa chica saco una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a Ash, el azabache acepto la semilla y comió la semilla, después de unos segundos Ash recupero sus energías y se levantó y se limpió su ropa.

-Gracias señor Picolo-Dijo Ash agradecido por la semilla.

-De nada Ash-Dijo Picolo para después mirar hacia los demás quienes estaba luchando contra Turles quien los estaba acabando a todos uno por unos-Maldición Turles nos está venciendo-Dijo Picolo enojado.

Ash también dirigió su mirada hacía los chicos quienes luchaban contra Turles- _Debe haber alguna manera de vencerlo_ -Pensaba Ash mientras se le ocurría una idea para acabar de una buena vez con Turles, de pronto se le ocurrió algo-Señor Picolo tengo una idea para acabar con Turles-Dijo Ash llamando la atención de Picolo-Recuerda como vencieron a Raditz, lo hicieron con un Kame-hame-ha combinando el poder de todos los demás-Dijo Ash mientras Picolo asentía la cabeza-Necesito que lo entretengan por un rato y si es posible, hagan que se quede poco a poco sin energías, si utilizo todo mi poder creare un poderoso Kame-hame-ha para acabarlo de una vez por todas-Dijo Ash explicando su idea.

Picolo se quedó pensando un poco sobre la idea de Ash y como respuesta solo asintió la cabeza-Muy bien Ash, espero que funcione-Dijo Picolo quien fue rodeado por una energía blanca por todo el cuerpo y emprendió vuelo, y fue a donde estaba Turles.

Ash solo sonrió y empezó a volar pero en vez de subir hacía donde estaban los demás, descendió hasta tocar el piso, una vez en el suelo empezó a realizar un Kame-hame-ha.

Turles estaba peleando con Krilin, Yamcha, Trunks y Goten, quienes apenas podían soportar los golpes de Turles. Los 4 se alejaron de Turles por uno momento para recuperar el aliento. Turles los miraba con una sonrisa malvada hasta que escucho como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, miro debajo de él y vio que era Picolo quien era rodeado por una energía de color blanco. Picolo siguió subiendo hasta estar a la altura de Turles.

-Muy bien Turles, ahora yo seré tú contrincante-Dijo en tono serio el namekusei para entonces lanzar las semillas del ermitaño que aún las tenía en la mano hacía Trunks-Trunks dale una semilla a todos-Dijo Picolo.

Trunks las atrapo y entontes miro a Picolo-Esta bien señor Picolo-Dijo para después darle una semilla a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Ja creen que con eso me vencerán-Dijo Turles con tono de burla y con una sonrisa.

Picolo miro a Turles con una sonrisa-Ja eso es lo que tú crees-Dijo Picolo aun sonriendo.

Turles al escuchar lo que le dijo Picolo quito su sonrisa y lo miro con tono serio-No importa que es lo que estén planeando, no me vencerán fácilmente-Dijo Turles quien empezó a ser rodeado por una energía blanca en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente para después lanzarse hacía su contrincante y una vez cerca se lanzaron un puñetazo que al impactar con el puño del otro crearon un fuerte viento junto con una sonido fuerte, Turles le lanzo un puñetazo a Picolo directo al rostro pero Picolo lo esquivo agachándose y entonces se levantó pero con un puñetazo que impacto en el rostro de Turles, el hombre de tez morena le devolvió el golpe a Picolo con un cabezazo muy fuerte que dejo algo desorientado a Picolo, el namekusei retrocedió un poco y una vez que se recuperó del cabezazo se lanzó hacía Turles, los 2 empezaron a lanzarse varios puñetazos y patadas de una manera muy rápida.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Todos en la casa de Delia Ketchum miraba por la televisión el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo que era algo sorprendente, todos en la casa no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por los jóvenes que en ese momento estaban peleando contra Turles, las personas más preocupadas en ese momento eran Delia y Bulma ya que ambas mujeres miraban como sus hijos estaban luchando contra un individuo sumamente peligroso, pero sabían que ellos saldrían victoriosos y le darían su merecido a Turles.

- _Vamos hijos ustedes pueden, confió en ustedes_ -Pensó Delia mirando el televisor con una mano en su corazón.

- _Vamos hijo tú puedes, sé que puedes_ ‑Pensó Bulma con una mano en su corazón.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

Toda la familia Balance miraba sorprendida el combate que estaban transmitiendo en el televisor, sin dudas esta batalla estaba siendo muy sorprendente. Todos estaban preocupados por los chicos, pero en especial una joven de ojos azules que miraba el televisor preocupada por cierto chicos de pelos azabache.

-Sí que ese sujeto es muy fuerte-Dijo Norman con una mirada seria.

-Si pero también los chicos se han vuelto fuertes-Dijo Coraline aun mirando el televisor.

-Yo estoy seguro de que ganaran los chicos-Dijo Ash seguro de que sus amigos ganarían la batalla.

La única callada era May quien miraba el televisor preocupada con una mano en el corazón- _Vamos chicos, confió en ustedes… confío en ti Ash…_ -Pensó May aún preocupada.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Dawn y Zoey, junto a las demás personas que se encontraban dentro del CP, miraban la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en Ciudad Verde muy sorprendidos y preocupados ya que esta batalla definiría si la tierra se salvaba o no. Entre todas esas personas la más preocupada era una peli-azul que mira como sus amigos peleaban ferozmente con Turles, ella deseaba que sus amigos ganaran el combate y que estuvieran bien, en especial Ash.

-Esta batalla está siendo muy complicada, a ver como lo resuelven los chicos-Dijo Zoey con tono de preocupación.

- _Ash por favor vence a Turles, sé que tú puedes_ -Pensó Dawn llevando una de sus manos al corazón.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

Iris, Cilan y la Profa. Juniper, quienes estaban dentro del laboratorio de esta última, miraban preocupados la batalla en la que estaba involucrados sus amigos, en especial cierto joven de tez morena con el que viajaron Irirs y Cilan. Los 2 jovenes estaban preocupados por su amigo Ash y por los demás.

-Esta batalla es sorprendente-Dijo la Profa. Juniper sorprendida.

-Esta batalla está llegando a límites increíbles-Dijo Cilan sorprendido.

Iris estaba en silencio mirando el combate- _Vamos sé que pueden, sé que puedes Ash…_ -Pensó Iris con la mano en el corazón preocupada por el niñato que le robo el corazón.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Todos dentro de la casa de Serena miraban el televisor preocupado y sorprendidos por el combate que estaba sucediendo en Ciudad Verde, en la Región de Kanto. Serena, Vera y los amigos de Serena miraban preocupados el televisor por los chicos que luchaban contra el malvado de Turles, pero 2 personas demostraban estar muy preocupadas que los demás.

-Vamos Kalem sé que tú puedes, no te rindas-Dijo Shauna con las manos juntadas en el corazón rezando para que Kalem estuviera bien.

Serena estaba muy preocupada por el joven de pelos azabache, ella estaba deseando de que todos en ese lugar estuvieran bien, pero en especial Ash- _Vamos ustedes pueden, sé que tú puedes Ash… no te rindas hasta el final…_ -Pensó Serena con una mano en el corazón.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Los jóvenes sayayines se unieron a la batalla junto con Picolo cuando recuperaron sus fuerzas y entre todos ellos estaban haciendo que Turles perdiera sus fuerzas poco a poco, mientras que Ash seguía creando un poderoso Kame-hame-ha con todas sus fuerzas. Turles empezó a enojarse y cansarse por lo cual decidió terminar con ellos y utilizando la mayor parte de todas sus fuerzas expulso una gran cantidad de Ki que sorprendió a los chicos, y con una gran velocidad ahora estaba atrás de los chicos, los muchachos se sorprendieron ya que hace unos momentos estaba justo delante de ellos y ahora estaba detrás de ellos, pero lo que no sabían era que cuando Turles paso de estar delante de ellos a estar a sus espaldas los estaba golpeando directo en sus puntos de presión que tenían en sus cuerpos, no pudieron ver esto ya que Turles los golpeo con gran velocidad para que no pudieran ver cuando los golpeaba. Después de unos segundos el ataque de Turles dio resultado y los chicos al sentir el tremendo dolor cayeron rendidos al suelo, algunos inconscientes.

-¡Amigos!-Dijo Ash quien miro como sus amigos caían rendidos al suelo.

El grito lo escucho Turles y sin que se diera cuanta le lanzo una bola de energía-¡Toma esto niño estúpido!-Grito Turles al ver como su ataque iba hacía Ash.

-¡Hermanito cuidado!-Grito Goten en el suelo y sin poder moverse.

-¡Ash cuidado!-Grito Tenshinhan también en el suelo sin poder moverse por el tremendo dolor que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente el ataque dio en el blanco y lo único que se vio fue una fuerte explosión. Los muchachos al ver la explosión, pensaron lo peor, pensaron que Ash había muerto y que ahora todos estaban perdidos.

-¡Jajaja ya ven nadie puede derrotarme!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero dentro de la gran nube de polvo que se originó por la explosión se pudo ver como una luz verde había dentro de esta. El polvo se fue alejando por lo cual se pudo ver claramente que era aquella luz verde. Esa luz la provocaba una especie de escudo en forma de domo, Ash estaba dentro de ese domo aún con la Kame-hame-ha y una persona más que estaba delante de Ash de espaldas, esa persona era de una gran estatura, con un cabello muy largo y parado que formaba una especie de copete, su cabello de un color blanco, también tenía un anillo rodeándole el cuello de color azul, parecía que tenía una especie de túnica color vino, encima de la túnica llevaba una especie de cinta muy larga por delante y por detrás que llegaba como por sus rodillas, esta era de color negro y el borde tenía unas rayas amarillas, los adornos que había en la cinta eran una especie de rectángulo y unos rombos de color naranja y color blanco respectivamente, también llevaba encima de la túnica una especie de armadura en forma de bato pero sin mangas ni nada que cubra sus brazos, pero si tenía unas hombreras algo puntiagudas negras y el borde de toda la armadura eran unas rayas de color blanco, la armadura estaba sujetada a la cintura del sujeto con una cinta de color azul, sus piernas tenían una especie de pantalón ajustado del mismo color que la túnica y por ultimo tenía unos zapatos largos de color blanco y de la punta de color negro. En su mano derecha, que era de color azul celeste, llevaba un báculo de color amarillo que en medio de esta era de color negro y encima de este había un amillo blanco y en medio del anillo había una esfera de color verde esmeralda y de esta esfera salía una luz que hacía que no fuera fácil ver el rostro del sujeto.

-¿Pero quién eres tú?-Pregunto Ash sorprendido por la aparición repentina del sujeto.

-Solo te diré que te he dado una segunda oportunidad-Dijo la persona con un tono tanto masculino como afeminado. De pronto el domo que protegía a Ash y al sujeto desapareció-Aún no puedes morir… al menos no por ahora…-Dijo la persona para después desaparecer por completo.

Ash quedo desconcertado pero recordó lo que estaba haciendo, por lo cual siguió haciendo la Kame-hame-ha con todo su poder.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!-Pregunto Turles desconcertado.

-¡Oye Turles espero que esto te guste!-Dijo Ash para después lanzar su Kame-hame-ha-¡KAME-HAME-HA!-Grito Ash mientras lanzaba el poderoso Kame-hame-ha.

Turles al ver como el ataque estaba muy cerca de él lo paro con sus manos-¡No dejare que me venzan fácilmente!-Grito Turles aun parando el ataque de Ash.

Desde cierto punto de vista el ataque de Ash era algo sorprendente. Ash al ver como Turles seguía parando su ataque decidió aumentar el poder del Kame-hame-ha por lo cual utilizo su técnica del Kaiseken y gracias a eso el poder del ataque aumento. Turles no pudo aguantarlo mucho más tiempo y termino recibiendo el ataque. La fuerza del Kame-hame-ha era tal que llevo a Turles hacia el espacio exterior que después de unos minutos termino explotando el ataque-¡Malditos desgraciados!-Grito Turles y se fue desintegrando por la explosión del ataque de Ash.

Los muchachos miraban el cielo, en donde vieron como una pequeña luz surgió desde el espacio.

-Lo-lo-lo lo-gramos-Dijo Ash quien por el cansancio cayó al suelo boca arriba. Estaba exhausto pero con una sonrisa.

Trunks que tenía la bolsa de las semillas tono una y se la comió, después de recuperarse les dio una a cada uno. Cuando termino con los demás fue con Ash y le dio una semilla-Toma Ash, esta es la última-Dijo mientras le daba la semilla.

-Gracias Trunks-Dijo para después comerse la semilla, después de unos segundos se recuperó-Vaya ya me siento mejor-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Hermanito!-Dijo Goten quien fue corriendo hacía Ash y una vez cerca se lanzó hacía el joven azabache.

-Goten-Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su hermanito y después se separó de él y lo puso en el suelo.

-Qué bueno que estas bien hermano-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-¡Ash!-Gritaron los demás contentos de que su amigo estuviera bien.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Ash saludando a sus amigos.

-Lo lograste derrotaste a Turles-Dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno no lo hubiera hecho sin su ayuda-Dijo mientras reía un poco y los demás también rieron.

Lejos de hay en la azotea de un edificio se encontraba aquel sujeto que ayudo a Ash hace unos momentos, otra vez su rostro no se podía ver por la oscuridad que había ya que cuando termino la batalla ya era de noche-Por poco y mueres-Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa-Pero por ahora no… aun tienes más peligros que cruzar-Dijo para estirar su brazo derecho a un costado de él y entonces apareció su báculo y después desapareció la persona como hace rato.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre lo difícil que fue la batalla pero entre ellos Goten tenía una pregunta-Oye hermano-Dijo Goten.

-¿Qué pasa Goten?-

-¿Quién fue ese sujeto que te salvo hace unos momentos?-Pregunto Goten sobre lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

Ash puso entonces un semblante serio-La verdad no lose, pero se porque me salvo… Él me dijo que medio un segunda oportunidad. La razón es porque no debía morir ahora-Dijo Ash aún serio- _Pero por que no debo morir ahora_ -Pensaba Ash.

Todos estaban serios pensando del porque ese sujeto salvo a Ash. Pero habían unas personas que sabían perfectamente del porque sucedió eso.

-Bueno…-Dijo Kalem llamando la atención de todos-Olvidemos eso, lo importante es que te salvo y gracias a eso derrotaste a Turles-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Kalem-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho chicos lo logramos-Dijo Richie mientras levantaba el puño y entonces lo demás lo siguieron.

Ahora que Turles fue derrotado ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder con nuestros héroes?, ¿Quién era ese hombre misterioso? Y lo más importante ¿Qué aventuras tendrán nuestros héroes?

 _Continuara…_

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Hola chicos, soy Ash, por fin derrotamos a Turles, pero la pregunta que nos invade es que es lo que sucede ahora.

Bueno y que tal si tomamos unas vacaciones.

Ash no quieres venir conmigo a conocer mi región.

Nunca pensé ir a la Región de Kalos pero siento que lgo bueno va a pasar.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡Hora de un descanso!, ¡Rumbo a la Región de Kalos!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Como saben dejen sus review y nos vemos la próxima. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	12. Chapter 12 Hora de un descanso

Pokeball Z

Hola a todos, ya estamos en el año 2016, y que mejor manera de iniciar el año con un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que se la estén pasando bien y que la historia sea de su agrado. Como saben pueden dejar sus reviews para saber que les gusto, que quisieran ver, etc. Y por último debo decirles que ya se está acercando el Amourshipping, probablemente ya esté en el próximo capítulo, así que sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior de Pokeball Z

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, en Ciudad Verde, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla sumamente sorprendente donde un grupo de jóvenes estaban combatiendo contra un individuo sumamente poderoso, pero a pesar de que él malvado Turles era alguien imparable logro ser derrotado. Ahora nuestros jóvenes héroes celebran su victoria por derrotar a los malvados Raditz y Turles. Pero ahora viene una pregunta ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

Capítulo 12: ¡Hora de un descanso!, ¡Rumbo a la región de Kalos!

Ciudad Verde, hace unos momentos, se había vuelto el lugar de una batalla increíble donde se definiría el destino de la tierra. Por fortuna Ash y sus amigos lograron salir victoriosos, lograron salvar a todas las personas del planeta, por ahora…

-¡Felicidades hermanito!-Dijo Goten felicitando a su hermano por haber derrotado a Turles.

-Muchas gracias Goten, también tengo que darles las gracias porque sin su ayuda no podría haber logrado derrotar al malvado de Turles-Dijo Ash dándole las gracias a los demás.

Todos sonrieron mientras aún seguían platicando sobre la batalla, pero una persona en particular se encontraba alejado del grupo de jóvenes, esa persona era Picolo con un semblante serio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo-¿Cómo es que esos sujetos pudieron revivir?, ¿Las esferas del Dragón tuvieron algo que ver o acaso fue otra cosa?, ¿Acaso tu sabes la respuesta y por eso salvaste a Ash?, ¿Qué es lo que nos depara Señor Wiss…?-Dijo Picolo aun mirando hacia el cielo.

Pero los muchachos no notaron como las personas que se encontraban se empezaron a acercar a ellos hasta tenerlos rodeados.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-Dijo Trunks mirando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

De pronto todas las personas los empezaron felicitar por haberlos salvado, todas las personas de la ciudad se encontraban literalmente encima de los muchachos, todos intentaban zafarse de las personas que los estaban felicitando.

-He por favor cálmense-Dijo Kalem aún con muchas personas encima de él.

-Gracias por felicitarnos pero por favor déjenos respirar-Dijo Gary haciendo lo mismo que Kalem.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Krilin intentando parar a las personas que estaban delante suyo.

-Chicos tenemos que ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi-Dijo Yamcha aun parando a las personas para que no se encimaran en él.

-Buena idea Yamcha, ¡Todos vamos!-Dijo Tenshinhan mientras hacía el milagro de zafarse de las personas y logro emprender vuelo.

Los demás lo lograron y pudieron emprender vuelo hacía la casa del Maestro Roshi, mientras que el helicóptero de noticias veía como los muchachos se estaban alejando del lugar, al principio intentaron seguirlos pero los chicos iban más rápido por lo cual en unos cuantos segundos los perdieron de vista. Pero a pesar de eso sabían que ya nada malo iba a ocurrir y sentían que muy pronto los volverían a ver, y estos no eran los únicos…

 **Mientras tanto en otros lugares.**

 **Pueblo Paleta**

-¡Sí lo lograron!-Fue el grito de Misty al ver como los muchachos lograron vencer al malvado de Turles y salvar a todos de un futuro drástico.

-Sí pudieron derrotar esos malvados sujetos-Dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Sí que nos dieron un buen susto-Dijo Tracey mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Esos muchachos son dignos de admirar-Dijo el Prof. Oak con los brazos cruzados y esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien hecho hijo lo lograste-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y aliviada al ver a su pequeño hijo que junto con los muchachos lograron derrotar a los malvados saiyajin.

Delia solo se encontraba con las manos en su corazón y con una sonrisa al ver que sus hijos lograron salvarlos- _Bien hecho hijos, estoy segura de que su papá estaría orgulloso de ustedes_ -Pensó Delia mientras recordaba a su esposo junto con una sonrisa melancólica.

 **Pueblo Petalburgo.**

Toda la familia Balance se encontraban alegres de ver como Ash y compañía habían logrado derrotar a los malvados Raditz y Turles. Todos se vayan muy alegres y aliviados, más una cierta joven castaña.

-¡Sí que bien lo lograron!, ¡Eso fue sumamente increíble!-Dijo Max muy emocionado.

-Sí gracias a Dios lograron ganar-Dijo Norman con una sonrisa.

-Lo mejor es que están sanos y están a salvo-Dijo Coraline aliviada.

-Bien hecho Ash lo lograste… sé que podía confiar en ti…-Dijo May con un sonrojo sin saber lo que dijo enfrente de su familia.

-Vaya hija sí que confías mucho en Ash heeee-Dijo Norman mientras veía que su hija se sonrojaba más.

-No no es eso papá solo lo dije porque nos salvó-Dijo May sin poder escaparse de las miradas picaras de sus padres y su hermano.

 **Pueblo Aromaflor.**

Todas las personas dentro del CP estaban alegres ya que fueron salvados de un futuro oscuro. Entre todas esas personas había 2 en particular que estaban muy contentas, esas eran Dawn y Zoey ya que estaban alegres de ver a sus amigos quienes lograron vencer a los malvados enemigos.

-¡Sí! Gracias a Arceus nos salvaron, lograron vencer a Raditz y Turles-Dijo Zoey alegre y aliviada.

-¡Sí! Lo lograron los chicos, lo logro Ash, él nos salvó de una catástrofe-Dijo Dawn feliz y con un sonrojo.

-Vaya Dawn, sí que estas muy alegre porque Ash nos salvó ¿verdad?-Dijo Zoey mirando a Dawn con una sonrisa pícara.

-No Z-Zoey, también estoy al-alegre por los de-demás-Dijo Dawn con sus mejillas con un tono carmesí.

 **Pueblo Arcilla.**

Todos dentro del laboratorio de la Profa. Juniper estaban aliviados y contentos ya que la batalla en la que estaban involucrados los chicos había concluido y con ello trajo la victoria a los jóvenes, también trajo otra vez la paz y calma a las personas de todo el mundo Pokémon

-¡Sí lo lograron!-Dijo alegre la Profa. Juniper por la victoria de los muchachos.

-Sí nuestros queridos amigos sayajins lograron derrotar a esos engreídos de Raditz y Turles, y lograron volver a traer la paz a nuestras vidas-Dijo con un tono elegante Cilan haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Sí en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Cilan-Dijo Iris alegre-Ash nos salvó a todos ¡Es un héroe!-Dijo algo sonrojada la chica de pelo largo.

 **Pueblo Boceto.**

Dentro de la casa de Serena, todas las personas estaban muy alegres y aliviados. Los amigos de Serena estaban alegre ya que tras concluir la batalla su amigo Kalem estaba a salvo, la que estaba más alegre era Shauna que agradecía porque su amor secreto estaba bien. Serena y Grace también estaban alegres pero no era solo porque la batalla llego a su fin, estaban alegres porque el amor de la infancia de Serena estaba bien y venció al malvado de Turles. Serena estaba muy feliz ya que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba bien y los había salvado.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí! Mi Kalem está bien-Dijo Shauna sonrojada sin volver a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Tierno y Trevor estaba simplemente suspiraron con una gota estilo anime en su frente.

Mientras tanto Serena miraba el televisor muy alegre y aliviada al saber que la batalla había concluido y con ello Ash había salido victorioso y sano del combate-¡Ash gracias a Arceus lo lograste!-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa-Espero volver a verte pronto…-Dicho esto la peli-miel soltó una lagrima. Entonces sintió que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro por lo cual la peli-miel reacciono volteando y encontrándose cara a cara con su madre.

-Sí deseas con todo tú corazón probablemente lo vuelvas a ver muy pronto-Dijo Grace con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.

-Mamá…-Dijo Serena mirando a su madre sorprendida y aún son sus mejillas ruborizadas, entonces la joven sonrió-Sí…-Dijo alavés que asentía con su cabeza.

 **Regresando con nuestros héroes.**

Todos estaban volando por la extensa región hasta llegar a los límites de esta, ahora estaban volando sobre el mar mientras poco a poco se estaban alejando de la Región Kanto, estuvieron volando por varios minutos aún sobre el mar hasta que frente a ellos se empezaba a divisar una pequeña isla y en ella una casa pequeña la cual era de color blanca y el tejado era de color rojo, pero en las paredes se podía divisar poco a poco unas palabras las cuales eran "Kame house".

-Miren ya estamos por llegar-Dijo Yamcha mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Una vez cerca todos empezaron a descender poco a poco hasta tocar la arena de la isla y una vez que aterrizaron Krilin se dirigio a la puerta de la casa y una vez cerca le empezó a dar unos cuantos golpes.

Después de unos momentos escucharon como alguien empezaba abrir la puerta y al abrirla vieron a un señor de una edad avanzada, con una barba larga y blanca como la nieve, usaba unos lentes con el borde de color verde, el hombre era calvo y traía puesto una camisa de playa y unos shorts, y por ultimo unas chanclas para la playa. En su mano llevaba un bastón de madera que llegaba hasta su cabeza.

-Hola muchachos-Dijo el hombre alegre de ver a los jóvenes.

-Hola Maestro Roshi-Dijo Gary al ver al anciano.

-Me da gusto verlos-Dijo Roshi mientras abría más la puerta y se hacía a un lado-Vamos pasen-

Los chicos empezaron a entrar a la casa del Maestro Roshi-Debo felicitarles, pelearon admirablemente y gracias que trabajaron en equipo lograron derrotar a los malvados de Raditz y Turles-Dijo el hombre de edad avanzada mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Sí que bueno que lo logramos!-Dijo Goten mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en la sala.

-Bueno pues qué tal si comemos deben estar muertos de hambre-Dijo Roshi mientras se dirigía a la cocina-Ulong vamos a cocinar-Dijo llamando a alguien (no sé si se escribe así).

De la cocina sale una persona, era un cerdo literalmente, el cual estaba caminando sobre 2 paras y llevaba un traje verde opaco y unos zapatos negros. Y detrás de él salió una persona con un físico como de un niño con la cara blanca y con un pequeño círculo rojo en sus mejillas, y también estaba calvo pero tapaba su cabeza con un pequeño gorro negro, tenía puesto una playera blanca sin mangas y un pantalón algo holgado. Y al lado de la personita había un gato volador con pelaje azul y una cola larga (no se me el nombre del gato que acompaña a Yamcha si me podrían decir se los agradecería).

-¿Qué dijiste Roshi?-Dijo Ulong que de pronto se encontró con todos los muchachos-Oh hola muchachos-

-Hola Ulong-Dijo Tenshinhan mientras se dirigía a la cocina-Hola Chaos-Dijo mientras saludaba al pequeño Chaos.

-Hola Tenshinhan-Dijo alegre Chaos.

-Vengan vamos a cocinar-Dijo Gary quien se fue a la cocina y detrás de él entraron Tenshinhan, Chaos, Ulong, Roshi, Richie y Trip.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en la sala descansando. Pero el azabache con marcas en las mejillas estaba pensando en algo y tenía un semblante serio, Ash se encontraba sentando en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacía el techo.

El único que se dio cuenta del gesto de Ash fue Kalem quien miro intrigado a su amigo-¿Ash qué te pasa?-Pregunto Kalem curioso por la actitud de Ash.

Él joven azabache se dio cuenta que su amigo de pelo largo lo estaba llamando-Oh no, no pasa nada Kalem estoy bien, solo estoy pensando-Dijo Ash mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿En qué piensas?-Pregunto curioso Kalem.

-Solo estoy pensando en que hare ahora… no sé qué hacer en estos momentos-Dijo Ash mientras dio un suspiro hondo.

Entonces Kalem estuvo pensando un poco hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-Oye y que tal si vienes conmigo a conocer la región en donde vivo-Dijo Kalem con un tono animado.

-En serio…-Dijo Ash algo sorprendido por la idea de su amigo.

-Sí vamos a la Región de Kalos-Dijo con una sonrisa Kalem.

-Ya veo…-Ash empezó a meditar sobre la idea de su amigo. Ya tenía una respuesta-Esta bien Kalem, vamos a la Región de Kalos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermanito yo también quiero ir!-Dijo Goten quien estaba sentado a un lado de Ash y escucho toda la conversación.

-Vale Goten, creo que no va haber problema verdad Kalem-Dijo Ash mirando a su amigo.

-Claro que no hay problema Ash-Dijo Kalem contento.

-Pero antes hay que decirle a mamá, Goten-Dijo Ash mientras se levantaba del sofá y entonces le pidió al Maestro Roshi y este se lo presto. Salió de la casa para empezar a marcar el número de su madre y después de unos momentos esperando, alguien finalmente le contesto.

-Hola-era la voz de una mujer.

-Hola mamá soy yo Ash-Dijo feliz el joven pelos azabache.

-¡ASH!-Dijo su mamá muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su hijo-¿Ash estas bien?, ¿No estas lastimado?, ¿Se encuentran bien tú y tú hermano?-Dijo Delia con preocupación.

-Sí mamá, solo cálmate, estamos bien, yo y Goten estamos bien-Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a su madre.

Delia soltó un suspiro de alivio-Que alivio, me alegra que estén bien-Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, oye mamá puedo hacerte una pregunta-Dijo Ash que recibió un sí por parte de su madre-Mi hermano y yo podemos ir con Kalem a la Región de Kalos-Dijo algo nervioso ya que no sabría que le contestaría su madre.

Delia lo estuvo meditando, es cierto que hace unos momentos él y su hermano le estaban dando a la mujer una gran preocupación, un gran susto, por lo cual estaba a punto de negarse… "estaba", pero entonces recordó ese espíritu aventurero que poseían los 2 jóvenes Ketchum y eso le gustaba de sus hijos, eso le hacía recordar a su esposo, a Goku siempre le gustaron las aventuras y gracias a eso podía hacerse más fuerte y así poder defender a Delia y a sus hijos-Esta bien-Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio mamá?-Dijo sorprendido Ash por la respuesta de su madre.

-Sí… pero vengan a la casa para que recojan las cosas que vayan a llevar-Dijo Delia dándole sus condiciones a su hijo.

-Claro mamá, bueno nos vemos. Adiós mamá-Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su madre.

-Adiós hijo, los quiero-Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Ash también colgó y entro de nuevo a la casa en la cual ya todos estaban en el comedor preparados para comer. Ash se les unió a la cena.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a descansar, Ash, Goten y Kalem fueron a la casa donde vivían los jóvenes azabaches.

Pasaron las horas, la mañana había llegado y como señal de ello el sol empezaba a salir de entre las montañas. Y con cada minuto que pasaba el sol se asomaba más por las montañas y con ello estaba iluminando más y más al pequeño Pueblo Paleta, en la casa de Delia Ketchum se podía notar que en la entrada se encontraban Ash, Goten y Kalem, todos tenían una mochila en la espalda y con sus ropas limpias y en buen estado. Además de Ash tenía en su hombro a su querido amigo Pokémon, Pikachu. Y enfrente de ellos estaban Delia y Picolo.

-Les deseo mucha serte hijos, que les vaya excelente en su viaje. También a ti Kalem-Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Ash brindándole una sonrisa a su madre.

-¿Señor Picolo no va a venir?-Pregunto Goten curioso.

Picolo solo dijo que no moviendo la cabeza-No Goten, por ahora no, tengo que hacer algo importante-Dijo mientras miraba el cielo-Pero prométanme que van a entrenar todos los días-Dijo Picolo serio.

-Está bien, bueno nos vamos-Dijo Kalem mientras empezaba a elevarse del suelo.

Ash y Goten hicieron lo mismo que Kalem y empezaron a elevarse-¡Adios mamá!, ¡Adios Señor Picolo!-Dijeron los chicos mientras movían las manos en forma de despedida.

Entonces los 3 empezaron a volar en dirección a la Región de Kalos. Los 3 estaban muy felices, pero estaban más felices los 2 hermanos ya que irían a una nueva Región, por lo cual tendrían nuevas aventuras, nuevos desafíos y conocerían nuevas personas.

-Kalem ¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar?-Pregunto Ash.

-Solo unas horas, no te preocupes-Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

 **Mientras tanto en Pueblo Boceto.**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla frente al tocador peinando su extenso cabello color miel. Una vez listo se puso su sombrero el cual era de color rosa con una franja negra y en ella un muño rosa. Salió de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y fue hacía el comedor.

-Buenos días mamá-Dijo Serena alegre.

-Buenos días hija, ven siéntate ya está el desayuno-Dijo mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

Serena hiso caso y se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer.

-Oye me acaba de llamar Shauna-Dijo Grace mirando a su hija-Me dijo que iría al centro comercial en Ciudad Luminalia, que si querías ir te iba a ver en la entrada del pueblo en 1 hora-Dijo Grace mientras comía.

-Entiendo entonces horita la veo-Dijo Serena mientras empezaba a comer un poco más rápido.

Después de unos minutos termino de desayunar y salió de su casa en dirección a la entrada del pueblo. Una vez ahí se encontró a su amiga de piel morena y ambas empezaron a caminar por el extenso bosque hasta llegar a la Ciudad, pasaron varios minutos hasta que lograron llegar a la ciudad, ambas jóvenes fueron a un centro comercial que había en la ciudad.

 **Mientras tanto con nuestros jóvenes.**

Los jóvenes estaban volando aún en dirección a Ciudad Luminalia hasta que empezaron a divisar un aeropuerto el cual empezaba a hacerse más grande.

-Ya estamos llegando chicos-Dijo Kalem mientras empezaba asacar un teléfono que le dio la señora Ketchum por ayudar a sus hijos y también para estar comunicados con los demás por si ocurría un problema. Empezó a marcar y entonces después de unos minutos alguien contesto-Hola Clemont-Dijo mientras escuchaba a su por el teléfono-Estoy bien gracias, oye estoy llegando a Ciudad Luminalia con unos amigos. Espero que no te moleste si te visitamos-Dijo mientras escuchaba a su amigo aún por el teléfono-Que bien, bueno nos vemos. Adiós-Dijo Kalem mientras colgaba-Bueno chicos vamos, estamos a unos minutos-Dijo aun aumentando su velocidad.

-Muy bien-Dijo Ash aumentando la velocidad.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad pero aún seguían volando sobre esta sin que las personas se dieran cuenta. Entonces llegaron a una enorme torre que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad.

-Guau que gran torre-Dijo Goten asombrado por la inmensa torre.

-Esa es la Torre Luminalia-Dijo Kalem señalando la torre, entonces empezó acercarse a la torre y detrás de él los jóvenes hermanos.

Al momento de llegar aterrizaron en la parte de hasta arriba de la torre, desde esa altura se podía tener una vista perfecta de la ciudad.

-Vaya es increíble-Dijo Ash asombrado por la vista que estaba presenciando.

-Pika-Dijo el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.

Ash miro como su amigo empezó abrir una puerta que había en el lugar donde estaban, cuando la abrió le indico a los hermanos de que entraran a lo que hicieron caso. Después de entrar cerraron la puerta y entonces lo 3 jóvenes empezaron a caminar por unas escaleras en forma de caracol en dirección hacia abajo, estuvieron bajando por unos minutos y al llegar al final entraron en una de las plantas de la torre y se quedaron sorprendidos los 2 hermanos azabache por lo enorme que era aquel piso de la torre, era una especie de campo de batalla con unas gradas a los costados de este campo con algunos contenedores que tenían en su interior varias cargas de electricidad.

-Este lugar es enorme-Dijo Goten sorprendido por el lugar.

-Hola Kalem-Dijo un chico con lentes, pelo rubio y con piel blanca. Poseía un traje que cubría su cuerpo, este era de color azul y tenía un par de tenis negros y blancos.

-Hola Clemont-Dijo el joven de pelo largo-Mira te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Ash y Goten-Dijo Kalem señalando a los hermanos.

-Clemont los estuvo observando determinadamente hasta que reacciono-¡No puede ser tú eres aquel que venció a Turles!-Dijo Clemont muy sorprendido.

-¡Hermanito!-Fue el grito de una niña de pelo rubio, con una playera café son mangas y un moño en ella, una falda blanca con un pantalón café ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos amarillos. La niña se dirigió a su hermano junto con un pequeño Pokémon color naranja-Oh hola-Dijo una vez que vio a los muchachos.

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Bonnie-Dijo presentando a la pequeña rubia mientras se dirigía a Bonnie-Bonnie tú ya conoces a Kalem-Dijo Clemont señalando a Kalem.

-Sí, hola Kalem-Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Denenene-Dijo el pequeño Pokémon naranja.

-Hola Bonnie-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

-Bonnie, ellos son Ash y Goten. Ellos junto con Kalem lucharon contra los malvados de Raditz y Turles-Dijo Clemont refiriéndose a los jóvenes hermanos.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo Bonnie sorprendida.

-Sí-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Pikachu saltaba del hombro de Ash a la cabeza de Goten, entonces saludo con un Pika el amistoso Pokémon.

-Y él es Pikachu-Dijo Goten señalando al Pokémon eléctrico en su cabeza.

-¡Hay que lindo es!-Dijo Bonnie mientras miraba a Pikachu con una sonrisa.

-Este Campo de Batalla es sorprendente-Dijo Ash mirando por completo el Campo de Batalla.

-Qué bueno que nos visitas Kalem-Dijo Clemont alegre por ver a su amigo-¿Y qué es lo que van hacer?-Pregunto el chico rubio.

-Yo y los muchachos iremos a viajar por toda la Región-Dijo el chico de pelo largo-Pero primero vamos a ir a mi pueblo y si se puede visitar a los chicos-

-Te refieres a Serena, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno-Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Sí-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces Ash se puso a pensar un rato sobre las personas que menciono Clemont-Oye una pregunta Kalem. ¿Acaso Serena es una chica de una cabellera larga y color peli-miel?-Pregunto Ash esperando estar en lo correcto.

Kalem se sorprendió por lo que su amigo le dijo-Sí es ella ¿Cómo la conoces?-Dijo muy curioso.

-Bueno… es que yo la conocía desde hace años ya que estuvimos juntos durante el campamento del Prof. Oak-Dijo Ash recordando con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… entonces será un bonito reencuentro hermanito-Dijo con una sonrisa Goten mientras aún tenía a Pikachu en su cabeza.

-Tiene razón-Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos antes de que sea tarde-Dijo con una sonrisa Kalem mientras miraba a los chicos.

-Entonces síganme-Dijo el chico con lentes mientras se dirigía al elevador que había en ese piso a un lado del Campo de Batalla. Una vez adentro todos, Clemont apretó un botón y el elevador empezó a subir durante unos minutos hasta que paro, al abrir las puertas pudieron observar que estaban en una planta de la torre algo pequeña, donde había puros objetos científicos y aparatos electrónicos-Este es mi laboratorio, yo soy un inventor mejorando cada día-Dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas que había en la planta la cual era muy grande.

Mientras que Ash y Goten se sorprendían por los aparatos científicos que había en la planta. Hasta que escucharon como algo empezaba abrirse por lo cual observaron que una ventana del lugar se estaba abriendo. Al terminar de abrirse pudieron sentir una brisa del viento en sus rostros.

-Bueno espero que tengan buen viaje-Dijo Clemont mientras observaba a los chicos.

-Sí nos volveremos a ver pronto-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras que Pikachu se posicionaba en su hombro.

-Nos vemos-Dijo Kalem mientras corría a la abertura que dejo la ventana que estaba abierta y una vez cerca salto. Ahora estaba fuera y empezó a volar.

Detrás de él salió Goten. Ash antes de salir se dirigió hacía Clemont y en voz baja le empezó a decir algo, cuando terminaron de hablar Clemont solo asintió y Ash solo puso una sonrisa y entonces se dirigió a la abertura que dejo la ventana y salto. Una vez afuera empezó a volar y dirigirse a donde se habían ido sus amigos.

Clemont miraba como los chicos volaban mientras se alejaban poco a poco. Después de unos momentos empezó a cerrar la ventana.

-Hermanito que tal si salimos por un rato-Sugirió la pequeña Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Claro vamos-Dijo muy feliz una vez cerrada la ventana.

Mientras que los chicos seguían volando por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a los límites de esta y ahora estaban volando por encima del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos Kalem?-Pregunto Goten.

-Vamos a ir al pueblo donde vivo. A Pueblo Boceto-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

-¿Pueblo Boceto…?-Pregunto Ash.

-Sí además de que te llevaras una sorpresa Ash-Dijo Kalem sonriente.

-¿Qué sorpresa?-Pregunto el joven azabache intrigado.

Kalem solo sonrió y miro a su amigo azabache-Porque ahí es donde también vive Serena…-

 **Mientras tanto en Ciudad Luminalia.**

Serena y Shauna por fin acababan de terminar sus compras y salieron del Centro Comercial con unas cuantas bolsas, mientras caminaban por la ciudad se encontraron a los hermanos rubios. Las chicas alegres decidieron ir a saludarlos.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Shauna feliz.

-Hola Shauna, hola Serena-Dijo la pequeña Bonnie quien estaba jugando con su Dedenne.

-Hola chicas-Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Dijo Serena también con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Bonnie curiosa por la presencia de las chicas.

-Bueno vinimos al Centro Comercial para comprar ropa-Dijo Shauna mostrando las bolsas que cargaba-¿Y ustedes que hacen?-Pregunto a los hermanos.

-Bueno decidimos caminar un rato-Dijo Clemont mientras empezaba a recordar la visita que tuvo hace unos momentos-Y también hace rato recibimos una agradable visita-

-A sí-Dijo muy curiosa la peli-miel.

-Sí-Argumento el joven inventor-Esa visita era Kalem, nos visitó en la Torre Luminalia-Dijo Clemont señalando la torre.

-¡Kalem ya está aquí!-Dijo Shauna al enterarse de que su amor secreto ya había regresado a la Región.

Clemont solo asintió para luego continuar-Además de que vino con unos acompañantes-Después dirigió su mirada a Serena-Y una de esas personas te conoce Serena, y me dejo un mensaje para ti si es que te veía yo antes que él…-

-Para mí…-Dijo Serena muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo el chico rubio.

-Sí, él me dijo lo siguiente: Que se alegra de que muy pronto te volverá a ver, él quiere volver a revivir aquellos momentos que vivió contigo en aquel campamento de verano en la Región de Kanto… y que tiene el presentimiento de que ambos tendrán grandes aventuras, y lo mejor es que las vivirán juntos…-Dijo Clemont aun sonriendo.

Serena se quedó sorprendida por las palabras que le dijo su amigo, empezó a analizar aquellas palabras que escucho, quien le daría ese mensaje que para ella era algo lindo. Entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza que deseo que fuera verdad-Acaso él que te dijo eso fue…-Dijo mientras intentaba contenes las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

-Sí, él que me dijo eso fue el joven Son Ash Ketchum-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Después de unos segundos lo único que se escuchó fueron las bolsas de compras que ella cargaba caer al suelo…

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Ash y los chicos seguían volando por el extenso bosque hasta que lograron divisar un pequeño pueblo.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar-Dijo Kalem sonriendo.

Ash solo veía el pequeño pueblo mientras una sonrisa se le empezaba a formar en el rostro-Ya muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Serena… Y ya no puedo esperar más…-Dijo Ash muy sonriente.

Ahora que los muchachos llegaron a Kalos, ¿Qué clase de aventuras les aguardaran durante su estadía en la Región de Kalos?, ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Picolo? Estas y más preguntas en él próximo capítulo de Pokéball Z.

 _Continuara…_

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Hola chicos, soy Ash. Vaya la Pueblo Boceto es sorprendente.

Vamos a ser una parada con la señora Grace.

Un momento Kalem, ¡¿ella es la madre de Serena?!

Espero que Serena llegue pronto, ya quiero conocerla hermanito.

En el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡El reencuentro en Pueblo Boceto!, ¡Ash y Serena, un lindo reencuentro!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que les esté gustando la trama. Y este es el primer capítulo del año nuevo.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	13. Chapter 13 Ash y Serena, reencuentro

Pokeball Z

Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y como saben espero que les guste, además de que ya está lo que todos ustedes pidieron… ¡YA HAY AMORSHIPPING! Y pues espero que les guste este capítulo, como saben dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto o que no les gusto, etc. También quería decirles que cambie el título del capítulo por unos más apropiado. Bueno sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior de Pokeball Z.

Después de que Ash y compañía derrotaran a Raditz y Turles, decidieron tomar un descanso. Por su parte Ash, Goten y Kalem fueron a la región de Kalos donde vivía este último. Ahora nuestros héroes han llegado a Kalos, más específicamente en Pueblo Boceto ¿Qué sorpresa les esperan?

Capítulo 13: ¡Ash y Serena, un lindo reencuentro!, ¡El primer entrenamiento en la región de Kalos!

En el extenso bosque se podía ver a una chica de cabellera larga y de color miel, esa joven estaba corriendo por el camino que había entre todos esos árboles y arbustos. Detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de tez morena que cargaba un montón de bolsas mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la peli-miel que iba delante de ella.

-¡Serena espera!-Dijo la joven morena que correspondía al nombre de Shauna.

Pero Serena no respondía, ella solo siguió corriendo por aquel camino en dirección a su hogar pensando solo una cosa- _Tengo que darme prisa… Voy a mi casa, preparo mis cosas y voy a buscarte Ash_ -Pensó Serena mientras aceleraba más- _No importa si tengo que viajar por toda la región… ¡Te voy a encontrar Ash!_ -Aunque se sentía algo exhausta su determinación era mucho más fuerte.

-Vaya un-nunca imagine que ella pudi-pudiera soportar correr tanto-Dijo Shauna entre jadeos ya que empezaba a cansarse pero no siguió ya que quería saber el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba corriendo con tanta prisa a su hogar.

Mientras eso sucedía, los chicos ya habían llegado a Pueblo Boceto y estaban caminando por las calles de aquel hermoso pueblo, mientras caminaban por el pueblo muchas personas los miraban algo sorprendidos por lo cual se sentían algo nerviosos, también podían ver a lo lejos varias montañas que desde ahí se veían asombrosas. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una casa que se encontraba hasta el final del pueblo, incluso estaba un poco más alejada de las demás casas. Ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de la casa, Kalem tocó el timbre mientras que Ash lo miraba algo curioso.

-Oye Kalem ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Pregunto el chico de tez morena.

-Bueno pues es aquí donde vive Serena-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Esta es la casa de Serena?!-Dijo Ash sorprendido por lo que le dijo Kalem.

Pero de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, esa persona era una mujer de pelo negro y de ojos verdes, piel blanca y portaba una playera negra y un pantalón blanco, y unos zapatos negros.

-Hola señora Grace-Kalem saludo amablemente a la persona delante de él.

-Hola Kalem, me da gusto volver a verte-Dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

-Señora Grace ellos son unos amigos-Dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban detrás de él-Él es Ash-Señalando al joven de tez morena-Y él es Goten-Dijo señalando al más pequeño del grupo. Pero entonces vio que el pequeño Pokémon de Ash lo miraba de forma sería y sacaba unas pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas-Claro y ese pequeño es Pikachu-Dijo muy nervioso.

Grace reconoció perfectamente a los 2 acompañantes de Kalem, especialmente al joven azabache. Por lo cual solo puso una sonrisa más grande-Vaya con que ustedes son los que pelearon junto con Kalem para derrotar a ese malvado sujeto verdad-

-Un minuto ¿Usted vio la pelea?-Pregunto incrédulo el más pequeño del grupo.

-Claro, además no fui la única, todo el pueblo vio la batalla-

Entonces los chicos recordaron que en su combate había sido en el torneo de las artes marciales y que estaba siendo transmitido a nivel mundial-¡Aaah ya recuerdo!-Dijo Ash-Creo que por eso nos miraban sorprendidos los habitantes del pueblo-Mientras se pegaba su frente con la palma de su mano-Creo que fuimos algo descuidados-

Grace solo soltó una pequeña risa-Cierto donde están mis modales, pasen chicos-Dijo invitando a pasar a los muchachos los cuales aceptaron con mucho gusto.

-En un momento vengo, voy a ir por unos bocadillos a la cocina y también por algo de café-Dijo Grace mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Oye Kalem una pregunta ¿Y ella qué es de Serena?-Pregunto Ash en un susurro poco audible, soló para que lo escuchara su amigo de cabello largo, señalando a la mujer. Mientras que se dirigía a la sala y se sentaba en el sofá que había ahí.

-Ash, ella es la mamá de Serena-Respondió también en un susurro poco audible mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-Que ella es su mamá-Dijo Ash sorprendido pero aun susurrando mientras miraba a la mujer de pelo café.

-Así es Ash, acaso no notas el parecido-Dijo mientras seguía hablando en susurros.

-Pero como quieres que sepa si no he visto a Serena durante mucho tiempo-Ash susurro algo molesto.

-A pus si verdad-Dijo Kalem con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye hermanito ya quiero conocer a Serena-Dijo Goten mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que yo no sé dónde está, Goten-Dijo Ash algo nervioso.

Kalem entonces observo como la señora Grace se dirigía hacia ellos y una vez cerca ella coloco una bandeja que llevaba un plato con galletas y con una taza de café sobre una mesita que estaba delante de ellos-Señora Grace, ¿no sabe dónde están los demás?-Pregunto muy curioso.

-Bueno solo sé que Serena y Shauna fueron a Ciudad Luminalia para ir de compras-Respondía la señora Grace haciéndolo saber dónde estaban sus jóvenes amigas mientras se sentaba en un sofá individual que había cerca de ellos.

-Ya veo, ¿Cree que se vayan a tardar?-Pregunto ahora Ash algo curioso.

-Yo creo que sí Ash, ellas se toman muy enserio las compras-Dijo Kalem mirando a su amigo azabache.

-Es cierto hermanito, recuerda que siempre que mamá va de compras ella sale con muchas bolsas-Dijo Goten con inocencia mientras tomaba una de las galletas que había en la bandeja y se la llevaba a la boca.

-Bueno dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba algo de café.

-Bueno es que decidí volver a la región y tomarme un descanso, pero también quise que Ash y Goten vinieran conmigo ya que ellos no conocían la región-Respondió el chico de pelo largo-También quería saludar a los demás-.

-Ah entonces es eso-Dijo Grace mientras tomaba más de su café.

-Sí, entonces vamos a esperarlos-Dijo Kalem con un suspiro-Pero que podemos hacer mientras vienen-Dijo eso con algo de aburrimiento.

-Qué tal si entrenamos-Argumento Ash con una sonrisa-Recuerda que el señor Picolo nos lo dejo de tarea-Argumento con una sonrisa.

-Sí es una buena idea-Aceptando la idea de Ash con una sonrisa-¿Pero dónde entrenaremos?-Pregunto algo desanimado.

-Qué tal si entrenan en el patio trasero-Sugirió Grace con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio podemos entrenar en el patio de atrás?-Pregunto Kalem sorprendido.

-Claro, además estamos algo alejados del pueblo y gracias a eso podrán entrenar mejor-Después de decir eso volvió a tomar un poco de café.

-Bueno si es así, entonces vamos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas aquí-Dijo Kalem mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba a un lado de él.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Ash quien también dejo su mochila a un lado de él, también Goten hiso lo mismo y dejo su mochila.

Todos se levantaron del sofá y siguieron a Grace, pero Goten antes de seguirlos se llevó el plato de galletas con una sonrisa (Goten sí que es comelón XD). Se dirigieron a la puerta trasera de la casa, al abrirla notaron un hermoso campos de flores junto con algunos arbustos que estaban detrás de la casa y en medio de ese campo se pudo notar una especia de casita donde hay se encontraba un Pokémon tipo Rinoceronte.

-¡Mira hermanito ese Pokémon!-Dijo el pequeño Goten.

-Sí él es Rihorn-Dijo la señora mientras veía que Goten se dirigía a Rihorn, dejaba el plato de galletas en el suelo y lo empezaba a acariciar.

-Se ve muy lindo-Dijo Goten aun acariciando a Rihorn y este sonreía-Hola Rihorn-

Después Pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y fue donde estaban Goten y Rihorn-Pikaa-Saludo el pequeño Pokémon feliz.

Bueno es momento de entrenar-Dijo Ash alejándose un poco más de la casa y una vez lejos empezó a calentar.

-Sí-Dijo Kalem mientras seguía a Ash y una vez lejos de la casa también empezó a calentar.

-¿Oye pequeño no vas a entrenar con ellos?-Pregunto Grace mirando a Goten.

-No, yo mejor quiero ver como entrenan-Dijo Goten sin darse cuenta de que Rihorn y Pikachu se estaban comiendo las galletas que había dejado en el suelo.

Ash y Kalem ya habían calentado y ahora estaban distanciados por unos 7 metros, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y durante unos minutos estuvieron así. Entonces ambos empezaron a elevarse poco a poco hasta quedar a una altura de 10 metros. También empezaron a ser rodeados por una energía blanca. Él que comenzó el combate fue Kalem que se lanzó hacía Ash, este último no se quedó atrás y también se lanzó hacía su contrincante, al estar cerca ambos se lanzaron un puñetazo que impactaron con el puñetazo del otro. Esto ocasiono un fuerte viento que incluso arranco algunas flores y arbustos del suelo que habían debajo de ellos. Grace miro sorprendida el poder que tenían ambos jóvenes mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos a causa del fuerte viento.

-Vaya, sí que son fuertes-Dijo Grace aun cubriéndose el rostro.

-Y eso que aún no han empezado con los verdaderos golpes-Dijo Goten mientras veía a su hermano y su amigo combatir.

Ash lanzo un puñetazo a kalem que este lo logro parar haciéndose a un lado y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen al azabache, este recibió un profundo dolor pero no lo detuvo y con el mismo brazo con el que ataco a Kalem le lanzo un codazo en el rostro, este dio en el blanco y le dio en el rostro al joven de pelo largo el cual retrocedió unos centímetros pero se logró recuperar del golpe y le lanzo una patada al joven de tez morena, Ash logro parar el golpe cubriéndose con su brazo derecho y le lanzo un rodillazo el cual Kalem logro parar también lanzando un rodillazo, así siguieron dándose de puñetazos y patadas que su contrincante paraba o recibía los golpes. Pero sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban elevando más y más hasta llegar al cielo y ser cubiertos por las nubes. Haciendo que Grace los perdiera de vista.

-No logro verlos, las nubes no me dejan ver-Dijo Grace algo molesta-Dime Goten ¿Acaso tu logras verlos?-Le pregunto al menor.

-No pero si logro sentir el Ki de ambos-Dijo Goten con inocencia.

-¿Qué es eso del Ki?-Pregunto la mujer algo extrañada por lo que le dijo Goten.

-Es la energía oculta que todos poseemos-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa-Mi hermano y Kalem sí que tienen sus Ki nivelados-De pronto observo como Rihorn y Pikachu se habían comido todas las galletas dejando moronas-¡Hay no se comieron todas la galletas!-Dijo mientras hacía un berrinche.

Grace observo esto y solo soltó una risa-No te preocupes Goten, en la cocina hay más galletas, si quieres ve por más-Dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?! Hay muchas gracias-Dijo Goten muy alegre mientras entraba a la casa muy rápido y fue directo hacía la cocina.

Mientras eso sucedía, en las calles del pueblo iban corriendo unas jóvenes y una de ellas tenía un rostro de preocupación. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa que estaba algo alejada del pueblo. La primera que llego fue la joven peli-miel que al llegar a la puerta de la casa empezó a buscar las llaves de su casa en los bolsos de su falda, cuando las encontró estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió como alguien la tocaba el hombro, ella volteo y vio que era su amiga Shauna que se encontraba muy agitada y cansada.

-S-Se-Serena-Dijo Shauna muy cansada.

-¿Shauna estas bien?-Pregunto Serena algo preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí Serena, so-solo necesito descansar-Dijo Shauna aun respirando muy agitada.

-Lo siento Shauna por hacerte correr tanto-Dijo Serena algo desanimada-Es solo porque…-

-Sí ya lo sé Serena, no tienes por qué decírmelo-Dijo su amiga de tez morena con una sonrisa-Quieres buscar a ese tal Ash ¿Verdad?-Esto ocasión que la joven peli-miel se sonrojara-Lo sabía… Bueno no me dejaras atrás-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues yo también iré a buscar a Kalem-Dijo Shauna sonrojada-Ya quiero estar con él-Dijo muy emocionada.

Entonces ambas entraran a la casa y fueron a la sala y se dieron cuenta de que en el sofá habían unas 3 mochilas, ellas tenían una cara de duda al ver esas mochilas, Shauna dejo las bolsas en el suelo y fue hacía donde estaban las mochilas-¿De quién serán estas mochilas?-Dijo mientras tomaba una de ellas la cual era de un color blanco con un dibujo de una pokebola color azul, esta mochila también era la más pequeña de todas esas mochilas.

-No lo sé…-Dijo Serena quien iba a tomar otra de las mochilas hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ellas.

-¿Oigan quiénes son ustedes?-Fue la voz de un pequeño niño. Ambas voltearon y vieron a un pequeño niño con piel blanca y unas marcas en forma de "z" en sus mejillas, también tenía un cabello muy alborotada y con unos picos de diferentes tamaños de color negro y unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello, con una playera azul y un traje de pelea color naranja y una cinta amarrada en su cintura de color azul (Es la misma ropa que tiene Goten en Dragon Ball Z) y en sus manos llevaba un plato con unas galletas.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida Serena-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy Goten ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunto el pequeño de nuevo.

De pronto la joven de tez morena reconoció al niño y se sorprendió-¡Un momento tú eres el niño que peleo en el torneo de Artes Marciales!-Dijo muy sorprendida mientras señalaba al niño.

Serena también se sorprendió mientras veía al niño-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio es ese niño?!-Pregunto aún sorprendida.

-Sí ese soy yo-Dijo Goten quien miro los rostros sorprendidos de las chicas, por lo cual soltó unas risas-Jajaja sus caras son chistosas-Mientras señalaba las chicas-Bueno ya déjenme presentarme-Dijo mientras paraba de reír-Hola mi nombre es Son Goten Ketchum-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Serena aun mirando al niño.

-A pues vine a pasar unas vacaciones en esta región junto con mi hermano y mi amigo Kalem-Dijo feliz el pequeño Goten.

-¡Un momento ¿tú conoces a Kalem?!-Dijo sorprendida Shauna.

-Sí, mi hermano y yo somos sus amigos-Dijo Goten mientras tomaba una de las galletas que había en el plato.

-¿Y cómo se llama tú hermano?-Pregunto la peli-miel con duda.

-Pues mi hermano se llama Son Ash Ketchum-Dijo Goten con inocencia mientras se comía una galleta.

Serena al escuchar ese nombre solo se acercó al pequeño y con sus manos lo tomo de los brazos y lo empezó a agitar-¡¿Dime dónde está?!-Dijo Serena con unos ojos brillosos.

-¿Ellos están atrás entrenando?-Dijo Goten con la boca llena de comida.

Entonces después de eso ella salió corriendo hacía el patio trasero de su casa, al llegar observo a su madre la cual estaba mirando hacia el cielo, entonces se acercó a su madre.

-Hola mamá-Dijo Serena muy alegre.

Grace voltio y observo que era su hija, entonces esbozo una sonrisa-Hola hija-

-Mamá ¿Es cierto?, ¿Él está aquí?-Dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Su madre entendió perfectamente lo que le quiso decir su hija por lo cual solo puso una sonrisa-Sí hija, él está aquí-

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto muy emocionada.

Grace solo dio un suspiro-¿Eso quisiera saber?-Dijo algo desanimada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto la peli-miel algo extrañada.

-Bueno…-Dijo mirando al cielo-Es algo difícil de explicar…-

Mientras tanto Ash y Kalem seguían peleando con muchas ganas, Kalem le lanzaba varios puñetazos al joven azabache mientras este los esquivaba rápidamente y una que otra vez los paraba, con cada golpe que se daban causaban que algunas nubes a su alrededor se alejaran poco a poco, después de seguir así por unos minutos ambos se alejaron de su contrincante por unos metros, una vez alejados ambos prepararon un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha con todas sus energías. Los rayos de luz que provocaban los ataques traspasaban fácilmente las nubes. Incluso desde el suelo los demás podían ver aquellos rayos fácilmente.

-¿Qué son esos rayos?-Pregunto Shauna una vez que llego al patio trasero donde estaban los demás.

-No lo sé…-Dijo Serena sorprendida.

Pero Goten sabía que era eso y lo que se iba aproximar-Cúbranse-Dijo Goten que dejo caer el plato de galletas al suelo y se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos. Los demás no sabían a lo que se refería Goten. Y Pikachu se refugiaba detrás de él.

-¡Kame…!-Dijo Ash aún con el poderoso ataque en sus manos.

-¡Hame…!-Dijo esta vez Kalem listo para lanzar el ataque.

-¡HA!-Dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban el ataque que tenían preparado.

Entonces paso… Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en las alturas lanzaron sus poderoso ataques, al impactar ambos Kame-Hame-Ha se produjo una enorme explosión y con ello una enorme nube de humo que los cubrió a ambos, también causo un fuerte viento que incluso hiso que Goten, Serena, Shauna y Grace, que se encontraban debajo de ellos, tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro por el fuerte viento que causo la explosión. Una vez que la nube de humo paro de hacerse más grande, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron hacia su contrincante y empezaron a lanzar varios puñetazos que impactaban con el puño del otro causando que la nube de humo que los cubría se dispersara más y más de donde estaban ellos.

Mientras tanto los demás veían impactados la enorme nube de humo que había en el cielo.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-Dijo Shauna quien miraba aquella enorme nube de humo.

Goten estaba a punto de hablar pero vio que las galletas que había traído se encontraban en el suelo-¡No es posible!-Dijo Goten con berrinche-¡Se cayeron las galletas!-Dijo con tono de enojo.

-No te preocupes luego preparo más-Dijo Grace mirando a Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias!-Dijo muy feliz Goten olvidando su enojo.

Pero de pronto vieron como dos personas salían de esa enorme nube de humo. Esos 2 eran Ash y Kalem los cuales empezaron a descender poco a poco claro que aún seguían peleando, Ash lanzo un puñetazo que Kalem recibió en su mejilla izquierda esto causo que escupiera saliva y dejo un rasguño en su mejilla pero entonces dio un giro rápido y se dispuso a devolverle el golpe a Ash con una patada, la patada dio directo en la mejilla derecha del azabache, lo cual causo que soltara algo de saliva y le dejo un rasguño en la mejilla donde recibió el golpe. Así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que tocaron el suelo y los 2 al mismo tiempo dieron un salto bastante grande que los separo por una distancia de unos 3 metros. Ambos se estaban mirando muy serios hasta que los 2 se volvieron a lanzar hacía su contrincante y una vez cerca ambos se lanzaron un poderoso puñetazo que dio directo en el blanco, ambos golpes dieron con los rostros de los jóvenes, esto cuso un fuerte viento que hasta las gorras de ambos salieran volando. Ambos seguían con el puño del otro en su mejilla, después se miraron y aún con el puño de su contrincante en su mejilla sonrieron.

-Bu-buen go-golpe Kalem…-Dijo el joven de tez morena con dificultad.

-Ta-También tú A-Ash-Dijo el chico de pelo largo con dificultad.

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos cayeron al suelo muy cansados. Eso fue visto por las chicas quienes al ver a su respectivo amor secreto fueron corriendo rápidamente a donde estaban ellos. Serena fue corriendo hacía Ash mientras que Shauna fue corriendo hacía Kalem. Una vez cerca ambas chicas se arrodillaron y miraron a los jóvenes con cara de preocupación.

-¡Ash!, ¡¿Estas bien?!-Dijo Serena muy preocupada viendo al joven azabache quien no respondía a sus llamados.

-¡Kalem!, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-Pregunto Shauna igual de preocupada que Serena.

Pero entonces escucharon unos ronquidos provenientes de ambos chicos, ambos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Ambas estaban sorprendidas por lo que escucharon, de pronto escucharon unas pisadas. Dirigieron su vista hacía el lugar donde provenían las pisadas y vieron que eran Goten y Grace.

-Vaya sí que se esforzaron mucho-Dijo Goten mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, entonces se acerca a su hermano y le da una patada a su costado derecho. Pero Ash no reacciono, él solo siguió durmiendo. Después se dirigió hacía Kalem y lo pateo en el costado izquierdo y le sucedió lo mismo que a Ash, el joven de piel blanca solo siguió durmiendo-Sí van a dormir un buen rato-Sonrió.

Pikachu solo vio a su entrenador con una gota en su frente estilo anime-Pikaa-Mientras se colocaba en el hombro del pequeño niño.

-Sería bueno que los llevemos dentro-Dijo Grace observando el cielo el cual mostraba que empezaba a atardecer poco a poco. Después de aquel entrenamiento Grace decidió hacer una rica cena, claro que Goten le dio una sugerencia y es que preparara una gran cena ya que Ash, Kalem y él comían mucho, por lo cual tardo mucho más en hacer la comida.

Mientras eso sucedía, Goten se encontraba jugando con Rihorn en el patio trasero muy contento. Shauna se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes mientras cuidaba a Kalem el cual estaba acostado en la cama, ella se encontraba preocupada y esperaba que ya despertara el joven que la enamoro. Serena se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en el borde de la cama y mirando al joven azabache que se encontraba acostado en su cama, la chica tenía una mirada de preocupación por ver que Ash aún dormía y a la vez de felicidad ya que por fin volvió a reencontrarse con su amor de la infancia. De pronto escucho una voz llamándola, era la voz de su madre-¡Serena, la cena ya está lista!-Escucho desde la planta baja, al principio dudo en dejar a Ash solo pero sabía que él estaría bien por lo cual bajo a la planta baja. Una vez que llego vio que también estaba Shauna y los demás preparando la mesa-Vaya Shauna, pensaba que estaban cuidando a Kalem-

-Bueno lo estaba cuidando pero también necesito comer ya que tengo hambre por tanto correr-Explico con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dijo mientras produjo un pequeño ruido su estómago-Yo también tengo hambre-Argumento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras que eso sucedía, en el cuarto de la peli-miel despertaba un joven de tez morena mientras se levantaba de la cama y observo que se encontraba en una habitación, a sin hacer muchos esfuerzos supo que aquella habitación le pertenecía a una joven ya que había muchas cosas que a cualquier chica le gustaría. Entonces se dirigió a un tocador que había en la habitación, se miró en el por unos segundos, observo que su rostro se encontraba con algunos rasguños y en el tocador donde estaba había un pañuelo de color azul y en él había un bordado de una pokebola de color rojo. Lo agarro y lo miro detalladamente hasta que reconoció perfectamente aquel pañuelo y a quién se lo dio-Serena…-

-Bueno listos para comer-Dijo Grace ya terminando de servir la comida.

-Antes iré a ver si ya despertó Ash-Dijo Serena mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-Yo también iré a ver a Kalem-Dijo Shauna mientras iba junto con Serena hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso ambas se fueron a diferentes lugares, Serena llego a la entrada de su habitación y al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ash ya de pie. Ash que estaba de espaldas voltio y observo quien era la persona que abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al ver que se trataba de una chica de cabellera larga y color miel, con unos ojos hermosos de color azul y la reconoció al instante… era Serena. Ambos se miraban muy sorprendidos.

-Serena…-Dijo Ash sorprendido.

-Ash...-Dijo Serena mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ash se sorprendió por ver como la joven que tenía delante de él solo bajaba la mirada, al inicio dudo en acercarse pero dio unos cuantos pasos-Hola…-Dijo tímidamente pero entonces sin poder reaccionar a tiempo sintió como alguien lo abrazaba. Esa persona era Serena que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hola Ash…-Dijo Serena aun abrazando a Ash con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

Ash sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de Serena-Hola Serena…-Dijo con una sonrisa-Me alegro de verte de nuevo…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo pero sin darse cuenta también ocasiono que la joven que lo estaba abrazando se sonrojara.

-También me alegro de verte…-Dijo Serena aun abrazando más fuerte a Ash.

Mientras tanto Shauna ya había llegado a la habitación de huéspedes, al abrir la puerta noto que Kalem seguía durmiendo pero cuando estaba punto de irse notó que Kalem se empezaba a despertar poco a poco, ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta-Kalem-

El joven de pelo largo había despertado y se sentó sobre la cama mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos, cuando despertó por completo pudo ver a Shauna la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa-Hola Shauna...-Pero entonces recibió un zape en la cabeza-¡¿Oye por qué me…?!-No pudo terminar de preguntar ya que la misma persona que le dio el zape ahora lo estaba abrazando.

-¡No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma!-Dijo mientras soltaba unas lágrimas y abrazaba más fuerte a Kalem.

Kalem se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga y solo puso una sonrisa-Esta bien, no te volveré a preocupar por mi culpa-Entonces un ruido interrumpió el momento, era un ruido proveniente del estómago del joven de piel blanca-Perdón, creo que tengo algo de hambre-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, vamos ya está la comida-Dijo la joven de tez morena separándose de su amigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras que en la habitación de Serena, los 2 jovenes que se hallaban hay seguían abrazados hasta que escucharon un gruñido algo leve, aquel gruñido provenía del estómago de Ash.

Ash solo se alejó un poco-Los siento creo que tengo hambre-Dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo.

-Descuida-Dijo Serena sonriendo-Ya está la comida, vamos-Dicho esto ambos salieron del cuarto en dirección al comedor para ya cenar.

Todos estaban en el comedor ya sentados y listos para cenar. Serena, Shauna y Grace miraban sorprendidas como comían los chicos, sí que los muchachos eran muy comelones ya que no les tomaba ni un minuto para terminar su comida y siempre pedían más. Serena, Shauna y Grace jamás se imaginaron ver gran cantidad de platos apilados sobre la mesa.

-Creo que fue buena idea preparar una gran cena como para un ejército-Dijo Grace con una gota en su frente estilo anime. Serena y Shauna solo asintieron como respuesta mientras tenían una gota en su frente estilo anime.

-¡Ya acabe!-Dijeron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban sus platos-¡Más por favor!-Todos tenían una sonrisa.

-¿Más?-Dijo Grace sorprendida-Bueno voy a ver si tenemos más comida-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Y así transcurrió la cena para todos, una vez que concluyeron Grace decidió lavar los platos mañana ya que se tardaría bastante en lavar todos los platos, además de que ya era muy tarde, todos estaban en la sala platicando muy tranquilos.

-Sí que mañana tendré muchos platos que lavar-Dijo Grace resignada y soltando un suspiro.

-Lo sentimos…-Dijeron los 3 muchachos sintiéndose algo culpables.

-Bueno no importa-Dijo la madre de Serena mientras mostraba una sonrisa-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer a partir de ahora?-Pregunto a los muchachos.

-Bueno la verdad planeamos viajar por toda la región, ya que esta es la primera vez que estamos en esta región-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces van a viajar ustedes 3?-Pregunto curiosa la joven de tez morena.

-Así es-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¿Oigan puedo unirme a ustedes?-Pregunto emocionada Shauna-Es que quiero conocer más la región. Claro sí ustedes quieren-Dijo algo ruborizada la chica.

-Claro no hay problema-Dijo Kalem contento por la idea.

-De verdad-Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa mirando a Kalem-Gracias-Decía sonrojada entonces miro a su amiga peli-miel que estaba sentada a su lado-¿Y tú Serena?-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-Shauna estaba curiosa por lo que haría su amiga.

-Yo… a bueno, eto… Eto…-Dijo Serena nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros?-Pregunto está vez Ash mirando con una sonrisa a la peli-miel.

-Sí es una buena idea-Goten apoyo la idea de su hermano.

-Además así podremos estar todos juntos más tiempo y podremos conocernos mejor-Dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo-Claro sí tú quieres-Mientras decía esto se rasco su mejilla algo nervioso.

Serena se sentía muy emocionada mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su corazón y miraba al joven con una sonrisa-Claro, como decir que no-Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Bueno ya es tarde y si quieren salir temprano de viaje tendrán que dormirse ahora-Dijo Grace. Mientras que Shauna y Kalem se fueron a sus casas mientras que Ash y Goten se fueron a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes. Ya una vez hay tuvieron una pequeña platica nocturna.

-Oye hermanito ¿Estás ansioso por nuestro viaje?-Pregunto Goten muy contento.

-La verdad es que sí, me encuentro muy ansioso-Dijo Ash mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Estas alegre por volver a ver a Serena-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-La verdad sí, me alegro volver a verla-Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa-Bueno es mejor que nos durmamos ya para salir temprano de viaje-Dicho esto Ash empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Sí-Goten soltó un bostezo y empezó a caer en el sueño.

-Chaa-Dijo el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico mientras se colocaba encima de su entrenador, se acomodó y se quedó dormido.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo.**

Picolo se encontraba volando entre las nubes a una gran velocidad, se podía notar que tenía un semblante muy serio.

-Muy pronto llegare-Dijo mientras empezaba a divisar algo en medio de tantas nubes-Muy pronto sabré lo que está sucediendo-

 **Volviendo a Pueblo Boceto.**

Después de varias horas el amanecer había llegado y con ello un nuevo día para nuestros héroes los cuales se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Serena. Los 2 hermanos y el Pokémon del hermano mayor junto con la joven peli-miel se encontraban ya listos para partir.

-Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje-Dijo Grace con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos-Cuídate mucho hija-Grace sonrió al ver a su hija.

-Sí mamá lo hare-Dijo la antes mencionada con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien nos vamos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa-Gracias por su hospitalidad-

-No es nada-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Después los muchachos empezaron a caminar poco a poco mientras se alejaban del hogar de Serena mientras movían la mano en forma de despedida-Adiós-Dijeron los chicos mientras se alejaban poco a poco de esa casa.

-Adiós muchachos, cuídense-Dijo Grace con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Serena, ¿Dónde nos vamos a ver con Kalem y Shauna?-Pregunto Ash mirando a la peli-miel con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos a ver con ellos en la entrada del pueblo-Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues démonos prisa!-Dijo Goten quien empezó a correr-¡A ver si me ganan!-

-¡Eso veremos!-Dijo Ash quien miro a Serena-¡Vamos Serena!-Dijo Ash quien en un rápido movimiento agarro la mano de Serena y empezó a correr.

Serena solo se quedó sorprendida por la acción de Ash y sonrojada pero entonces sonrió-¡Sí!, ¡Vamos halla!-Dijo muy alegre Serena mientras empezaba a correr al lado de Ash.

¿Qué clase de aventuras les esperara a nuestros jóvenes héroes?, ¿A dónde se dirigía Picolo con tanta prisa? Sin dudas muchas aventuras les aguardan a los chicos, esto apenas comienza.

 _Continuara…_

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Hola chicos, soy Ash. ¿Kalem para que vamos de nuevo a Ciudad Luminalia?

Iremos a visitar al Prof. Cipres para ver como están y como va su investigación sobre la mega-evolución.

¿Mega-evolución?

Vaya hermanito la mega evolución suena increíble.

Tienes razón Goten, un momento ¡Clemont!, ¡Bonnie! Que alegría verlos de nuevo.

En el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡Una nueva aventura comienza!, ¡La mega-evolución y 2 nuevos miembros al grupo!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el Amourshipping de este capítulo, como se va desarrollando el fic también se irá desarrollando el Amourshipping y que estén disfrutando el fic. Nos vemos la próxima.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	14. Chapter 14 Una nueva aventura comienza

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, he vuelto con un capítulo de este fic que espero que lo estén disfrutando y que pasen un buen rato. Como saben en el anterior capítulo por fin hubo Amourshipping y se va a ir desarrollando poco a poco para que se vuelva un poco más romántico XD. Como saben pueden dejar sus reviews para saber que les pareció, que les gusto, etc.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

Itsuka Togireta _(Están Ash y Goten acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa)_

Yume no tsudzuki Hajimeyou _(De pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolos y se sientan para ver quien los llamaba_ )

Hoshi o tsunagete _(Ven que eran nada más y nada menos que todas las personas que habían conocido a lo largo del tiempo y también todos los pokémon de Ash y de los chicos. Delia los estaba llamando para que vinieran y al lado estaba Picolo con los brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa)._

Sora ni tobira kakeba ( _Entonces los dos hermanos se levantan de un salto y van corriendo con una sonrisa hacía donde están los demás para después mirar el cielo y este se empezaba a volver oscuro)_

Arata na suteeji wa _(En el cielo se empezó a formar un vórtice y de él salieron Freezer en el centro, Cell al lado derecho de Freezer y Buu del lado izquierdo con una sonrisa junto con otros enemigos)_

Kami ni idomu basho _(Ash, Goten, Picolo y los demás estaban expulsando un aura blanca y fueron volando hacia donde estaban todos los enemigos)._

Kyouretsu - mouretsu -dainamikku! _(Aparecen Kalem y Gary luchando contra Raditz y Napa dando de patadas y golpes, al lado esta Richie luchando contra Turles esquivando y dando golpes)_

Let's Go! GO ! daipanikku _(Luego aparecen Goten y Trunks luchando contra Slug y Cooler trabajando en equipo para después lanzarles una Kame-Hame-Ha)_

Makeru to tsuyoukunaru _(Aparece Paul, Trip y Drew peleando contra Broly Super Sayajin Legendario)._

Minohodo shirazu ni wa _(Se ve a Ash y Picolo volando en dirección a Freezer, Cell y Buu donde los tres malos también deciden dirigirse hacia Ash y Picolo todos con una mirada desafiante)._

koukai toka genkai toka nai mon _(Están Ash peleando contra Freezer y Cell mientras que Picolo luchaba contra Buu entonces Ash realiza una Kame-hame-ha y Picolo un Cañón de Haz Espacial y los dos ataques al impactar con los enemigos se creó una gran explosión y con ello una luz cegadora)._

Souzetsu-chouzetsu-dainamikku! _(Aparece Ash en un prado con la luz de la luna mientras piensa en todos sus amigos y rivales con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, después abre los ojos y mira adelante donde estaba el reflejo de Goku brindándole una sonrisa y Ash responde con otra sonrisa)._

Let's Go! Yes ! renda kikku _(Ash separa sus pies y pone sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y puso un semblante serio mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, y esta se volvía dorada cada vez más al igual que su cabello y sus ojos se volvían azules)._

Abisete mushaburui _(Con un grito su pelo se volvió rubio y algo levantado al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azules y con una sonrisa, entonces una luz emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte hasta deslumbrar todo alrededor)._

Sugee koto ga matterun da ze _(Aparecen todos y Ash estaba hasta delante junto con Goten en sus hombros, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz)._

Canción: Chouzetsu Dynamic.

Anime: Dragon Ball Super.

En el capítulo anterior de Pokeball Z

Ash, Goten y Kalem habían llegado a su destino, a la Región de Kalos, después de unos minutos llegaron a Pueblo Boceto, hogar de Kalem para visitar a nada menos que a Serena y de paso entrenar un poco. Ahora nuestros héroes van a emprender una aventura por toda la Región ¿Qué aventuras les esperan?

Capítulo 14: ¡Una nueva aventura comienza!, ¡La mega-evolución y 2 nuevos miembros al grupo!

En las calles de Pueblo Boceto todas las personas caminaban tranquilamente junto con sus Pokémon, pero entre las calles había un grupo conformado de 3 personas junto con un Pokémon las cuales se encontraban corriendo muy felices rumbo a la entrada del pueblo que también era la entrada rumbo al bosque, esas personas eran Ash, Serena y Goten y el Pokémon era Pikachu, los cuales ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

-¡Voy a ganarles!-Dijo el pequeño Goten quien les llevaba algo de ventaja.

-¡Pika Pika!-Dijo el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico que estaba corriendo ya que se bajó del hombro de Ash para alcanzar a Goten y correr a su lado.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-Contesto Ash quien aún seguía agarrando a Serena de la mano.

-¡Nosotros vamos a ganar!-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano de Ash y corría más rápido. Entonces vio a lo lejos a 2 personas que reconocía perfectamente-¡Miren hay están Kalem y Shauna!-

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo Ash-¡Vamos a apresurarnos!-Dicho esto aumento más la velocidad.

-Mira hay están-Dijo Shauna mirando a los demás quienes ya estaban llegando.

Kalem sonrió mientras soltaba un suspiro-Sí que se tardaron-

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Goten mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa y Pikachu se subía a su cabeza-¡Les ganamos!-Señalo a su hermano el cual llego pocos segundos después.

-Esta vez ganaste-Dijo Ash un poco agitado junto con Serena aún sujetados de la mano-Hola chicos-Saludo a Kalem y Shauna.

-Hola-Esta vez saludo Serena igual de agitada por correr.

-Hola muchachos-Saludo alegre Shauna a sus amigos-Se tardaron un poco-Dio un pequeño berrinche.

-¿Un poco? Yo diría que mucho-Dijo Kalem volviendo a suspirar.

-¡Oye! No nos tardamos tanto, no seas exagerado-Serena le replico a Kalem con un berrinche inflando sus cachetes, que sin darse cuenta se veía muy hermosa a los ojos de Ash.

Ash miro algo embobado el berrinche de la peli-miel- _Se ve linda…_ -Pensó con un leve sonrojo.

Kalem solo soltó un suspiro, pero noto que Ash y Serena estaban agarrados de la mano por lo cual puso una sonrisa pícara-¡Se ven muy bonitos juntos!-

-¿Qué dices Kalem?-Pregunto Shauna a su amigo de cabello largo, Kalem le susurro algo al oído y después Shauna mostro una sonrisa pícara a los 2 jóvenes agarrados de la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto Serena mirando el rostro de sus amigos.

Shauna solo cerro los ojos aún sin borrar su sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos-No nada malo, ¡solo que tú y Ash se ven muy lindos agarrados de la mano!-Dijo con un tono de ternura.

Ash y Serena se miraron por unos segundos para después mirar sus manos las cuales estaban agarradas, ambos se sonrojaron para después desviar la mirada y soltando sus manos-Lo siento Serena-Dijo Ash mientras se rascaba una mejilla, algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-No te preocupes Ash-Dijo Serena igual de nerviosa y sonrojada-Bueno entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Pregunto mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-Bueno qué tal si vamos a Ciudad Luminalia-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

-Pero si ya habíamos estado hay cuando llegamos a la Región-Dijo Ash algo curioso a su amigo.

-Lo sé pero no pasamos a saludar al Prof. Ciprés, además de que sería una buena oportunidad para que Shauna y Serena obtengan su primer Pokémon-Argumento en el motivo por el cual iban a ir de nuevo a Ciudad Lumilalia.

-¡¿Ustedes no tienen sus Pokémon?!-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Ketchum sorprendidos mirando a Serena y Shauna.

-¿Pika?-Dijo el pequeño Pikachu mientras se colocaba encima de la cabeza de Ash.

Ambas jóvenes pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa mientras colocaban una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza-Bueno es que en un principio no nos animábamos a iniciar nuestro viaje-Dijo la peli-miel.

-Pero creo que es buen momento iniciar nuestro viaje ahora-Dijo Shauna recordando algo-Oye Kalem déjame ver a Quilladin que hace mucho que no lo veo-Dijo la joven morena mirando a su amigo de pelo largo.

Kalem solo saco una Pokebola de su cinturón y se dispuso a lanzarla-¡Muy bien aquí esta!, ¡Sal Quilladin!-Lanzo la Pokebola mientras de esta salió una especie de rayo azul y este empezaba a materializar al Pokémon de Kalem.

-¡Quilladin!-Dijo el Pokémon tipo hierba mientras abrazaba a su dueño.

-Hola amigo-Kalem correspondió al abrazo de su Pokémon.

-¡Hola Quillandin!-Saludo Shauna para después recibir un abrazo del Pokémon hierba. Desde que Quilladin era apenas un Chespin se llevaba muy bien con la joven morena, incluso se podía decir que la consideraba como su madre y a su dueño como su padre-Yo también te quiero-

-Hola Quilladin-Saludaron Ash, Goten y Serena con una sonrisa, pero Goten se acercó más al Pokémon para abrazarlo mientras este correspondía el abrazo-Sí que has vuelto muy fuerte-

-Quilla-

-Recuerdo cuando apenas era un pequeño Chespin-Kalem formo una sonrisa en su rostro recordando cuando obtuvo a Chespin como Pokémon inicial y todas las aventuras que vivieron-Bueno que tal si vamos de una vez con el Prof. Ciprés para que les de sus Pokémon y así poder iniciar con el viaje por toda la región-Todos asintieron mientras empezaban a caminar por el extenso bosque rumbo a Ciudad Luminalia.

Durante el recorrido Goten jugaba con Pikachu y Quilladin, mientras que Kalem y Shauna miraban como jugaban el pequeño niño y los Pokémon diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado y se reían por la forma en que jugaban, por otro lado Ash y Serena se la pasaban platicando contándole al otro lo que hicieron durante esos años que no se vieron, los 2 estaban felices de haberse vuelto a encontrar. Durante el camino no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, ese individuo era una especie de Pokémon tipo rana de color azul de ojos negros pero también de color amarillo y con una especie de elemento pegajoso de color blanco rodeando su cuello y parte de su rostro, este Pokémon se encontraba entre las ramas de los arboles ocultándose de los muchachos. Después de unos minutos todos decidieron descansar ya que habían salido sin desayunar antes por lo cual se estaban muriendo de hambre.

-Que ricos sándwiches-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-Sí bueno mi mamá pensó que nos daría algo de hambre rumbo a Ciudad Luminalia por eso preparo estos sándwiches, aunque a partir de ahora tenemos que aprender a cocinar-Dijo la peli-miel mientras terminaba su sándwich.

Pero cuando Ash iba a dar la última mordida a su sándwich se le vino una idea a la cabeza por lo cual puso un semblante pensativo mientras miraba al cielo, todos se dieron cuenta del rostro de Ash por lo cual se preocuparon-¿Ash estas bien?-

Ash escucho la pregunta de la peli-miel por lo cual bajo la mirada para después observar que todos lo estaban viendo algo preocupados-Estoy buen solo estoy pensando un poco eso es todo-Mostro una sonrisa- _¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo señor Picolo?_ -Pensó con duda.

-Bueno pero ya apúrate que recuerda que nos falta algo de camino-Dijo el de pelo-largo mientras se levantaba del pasto y tomaba su mochila y después guardaba a su Pokémon el cual ya había terminado de comer unas manzanas.

-Sí hay voy-Dicho esto dio una última mordida a su sándwich y luego tomo sus cosas mientras se levantaba. Los demás tomaron sus cosas mientras volvían a seguir su camino.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Miles de nubes se podía ver a simple vista y no era de extrañarse ya que era algo típico en las grandes alturas, pero en medio de tantas nubes podíamos ver una especie de objeto flotando, aquel objeto era un palacio el cual se encontraba en una superficie grande que tenía la forma de un domo volteado y con varios colores y formas, y con algunas ventanas.

Aquel palacio se podía notar que era muy extenso y grande, de color blanco y del techo con unas partes del techo rosa y con una columna en el centro del palacio y otras 2 detrás de este de color blanco con unas partes de color dorado. Ese palacio era rodeado por algunos árboles en forma de pino que formaban una hilera en la entrada del palacio y otras hileras que rodeaban a este desde el borde de la base en la que flotaba el palacio.

Pero eso no era lo más importante, dentro del domo volteado que sostenía el palacio, podíamos ver a través de las ventanas varias puertas que conducían a diferentes habitaciones y largos corredores, y de entre todas las habitaciones había una en la cual se encontraba 3 individuos.

Uno de ellos era un hombre algo gordo de piel totalmente negra, labios carnosos y ojos redondos, portaba un pantalón holgado de color blanco y zapatos puntiagudos negros, y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrero blanco.

El otro era un joven de piel verde, era calvo y con unas antenas en su frente y de ojos negros, portaba una especie de camisa muy larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era de mangas largas, sobre esta tenía una capa de color morado. Lo más interesante era que se parecía mucho a Picolo.

Y el tercer individuo era nada más ni nada menos que Picolo. Todos ellos estaban alrededor de una mesa pequeña hecha de concreto y sobre esta había un aparato muy peculiar, era el comunicador que portaba Turles el cual estaba algo desgastado y roto.

El joven de piel verde estaba analizando el artefacto con un semblante serio-Que piensas Dende ¿Qué crees que sea?-Pregunto Picolo.

-No logro entenderlo señor Picolo-Respondió Dende aún serio-Esto es algo que supera mis conocimiento… Este artefacto junto con la persona quien lo portaba tuvieron que ver con una energía sumamente poderosa-Dijo mientras empezaba a sudar.

-¿Crees que esté relacionado con las Esferas del Dragón?-Picolo miro como Dende negaba moviendo la cabeza.

-Esta energía es casi igual que las Esferas de no ser por 2 con cosas. La primera es que las Esferas no han sido tocadas-

-Lo que dice Dende es verdad-Dijo el hombre algo gordo-Las Esferas no han salido del palacio en ningún momento. Además yo las he estado cuidando-

-Así es, Misterpopo ha estado cuidando las Esferas todo el tiempo-Dijo Dende aún serio-Y la segunda razón es que esta energía es mucho más poderosa que las mismas Esferas del Dargón y por mucho-

Picolo se encontraba preocupado mientras miles de preguntas abarcaban su cabeza, esto sin dudas era algo muy malo…

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Los muchachos por fin habían llegado a su destino, durante el recorrido por la ciudad se encontraron con 2 personas que les resultaban familiares.

-Miren es Clemont y Bonnie-Dijo Kalem señalando a los hermanos rubios.

-¡Clemont, Bonnie!-Grito Ash.

Los 2 antes mencionados escucharon que alguien los llamaba, se alegraron al ver a los chicos quienes se dirigían hacia ellos-¡Hola chicos! Me alegra volver a verlos-Dijo Clemont junto con su hermanita.

-¡Dededenne!-Dijo el pequeño Pokémon de Bonnie.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Goten mientras miraba como Pikachu se lanzaba del hombro de su hermano para después colocarse encima de su cabeza.

-Pikaa-Dijo el pequeño Pokémon saludando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto el inventor mirando al grupo de jóvenes delante de él.

-Pues quisimos visitar al Prof. Ciprés, además de que sería una buena oportunidad para que Serena y Shauna obtengan su primer Pokémon-Respondió Kalem a la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Y que Pokémon van a elegir?-Pregunto la pequeña Bonnie mirando a las chicas.

-Aún no lo sabemos-Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo apenada.

-Bueno pues eso lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos al laboratorio del Profesor lo más rápido posible-Dijo Ash mostrando una sonrisa para después seguir su camino junto con los demás, acompañados de los hermanos rubios, hacía el laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por el mismo Pokémon que los estaba siguiendo desde el bosque.

Después de un reto caminando por diversas calles de la enorme ciudad por fin lograron llegar al laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés, abrieron las enormes puertas para entrar al enorme laboratorio, cuando entraron notaron que estaban en medio de una enorme sala que el suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra la mayor parte, y más adelante había unas escaleras algo grandes que llevaban al segundo piso.

-¡Profesor Ciprés! ¡¿Esta aquí?!-Pregunto Kalem con voz alta que se escuchó por todo el salón.

-¡Kalem! ¡¿Eres tú?!-Se escuchó una voz desde el segundo piso.

Los muchachos pudieron ver a un hombre de unos 25 años, piel blanca y cabello alborotado con ojos de color gris y con algunos pelos en su barbilla. Aquel hombre se encontraba en el segundo piso y miro a los chicos-Hola muchachos-Formo una sonrisa en su rostro y bajo por las escaleras que había delante de los chicos.

-Que tal Profesor-Kalem junto con los demás saludaron al hombre que estaba delante de ellos.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?-Pregunto el Profesor a los jóvenes que estaban delante de él.

-Hemos estado bien-Respondió Kalem.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Prof. Ciprés-Saludaron los 2 hermanos Ketchum mientras mostraban una sonrisa.

-Oh se me olvidaba-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa-Profesor le presento a Ash y a Goten-Dijo señalando a los hermanos.

-Es un placer conocerlo-Saludaron amablemente Ash y Goten. Mientras que Pikachu solamente soltó un amistoso Pika.

-El placer es mío-El Profesor vio detalladamente a los jóvenes Ketchum, sentía que ya los había visto en alguna parte hasta que por fin pudo reconocerlos. Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa-¡Un momento ustedes, junto con Kalem, lucharon contra esos malvados individuos!-Pudo ver como los chicos moviendo la cabeza asintiendo-Vaya es una sorpresa verlos aquí en Kalos-Entonces observo al Pokémon eléctrico de Ash y se acercó a él. Pikachu lo estaba viendo un tanto confundido-¿Ese es un Pikachu?-Pregunto.

-Así es Profesor-Respondió Ash mirando al hombre delante de él, observo como el Profesor empezaba acariciar a Pikachu para después cargarlos y empezar a analizarlo.

Se podía notar como el Profesor estaba muy emocionado-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo uno-

-¿Acaso no hay Pikachus en esta región?-Pregunto el pequeño Goten.

-Claro que hay-Respondió el Prof. Ciprés mientras analizaba la cola de Pikachu-Pero he estado ocupado con mi trabajo, además de que es difícil ver a un Pikachu por estos lugares-El Profesor por accidente jalo la cola de Pikachu muy fuerte que hiso que el pequeño ratón eléctrico se enojara y le propinara una buena descarga eléctrica que dejo como consecuencia a un Profesor todo quemado y con el pelo en forma de afro-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-Pregunto el pobre Profesor.

Todos soltaron una risa mientras que el Pokémon roedor se volvía a poner encima del hombro de su entrenador-Lo siento por eso-Se disculpó el joven azabache por la acción que hiso su Pokémon.

-Oiga Profesor ¿Cómo le ha ido en su investigación de la Mega-Evolución?-Pregunto Kalem mientras veía como el Profesor se limpiaba el polvo y luego se acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Mega-evolución?-Preguntaron Ash y Goten con curiosidad.

-Acaso no saben que es la Mega-Evolución-Vio como los muchachos negaban moviendo la cabeza.

-Yo he escuchado un poco sobre eso-Argumento Clemont mientras ponía un semblante pensativo.

Ash, Goten y Pikachu estaban muy ansiosos por saber más sobre la Mega-Evolución por lo cual le pidieron al Prof. Ciprés les explicara más afondo sobre la Mega-Evolución.

-Pues verán, la Mega-Evolución es un tema que aún no se ha estudiado a fondo, pero está relacionado con una evolución que los Pokémon pueden adquirir sin importar que ya hayan alcanzado su última evolución… En otras palabras es una evolución extra-Vio las caras sorprendidas de los jóvenes oriundos de Kanto.

-¡¿Enserio, pero cómo se consigue?!-Pregunto Ash aún sorprendido.

-Bueno al parecer la Mega-Evolución se consigue por medio de 2 cosas-Siguió explicando-La primera es por medio de una piedra especial la cual se llama Mega-Piedra, pero no cualquier Mega-Piedra ya que cada una funciona dependiendo de la especia de Pokémon que se dese evolucionar. Por ejemplo, hay Mega-Piedras que solo funcionan con Pokémons tipo eléctrico, después hay otras que son para Pokémons tipo fuego, etc.-Dijo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una piedra de color rojo fuerte y dentro de esta había una especie de objeto en forma de ADN-Esta es una Mega-Piedra-Se la mostro a Ash quien la tomo con cuidado y la analizo con cuidado.

-Vaya es sorprendente-Dijo Ash quien no dejaba de analizar la Mega-Piedra.

-¡Hermanito déjame ver!-Dijo Goten quien le jalaba la camisa a su hermano quien después le entrego la Mega-Piedra a Goten.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, es el vínculo que exista entre entrenador y Pokémon. Si el vínculo que tienen los 2 es muy fuerte, junto con la Mega-Piedra, ambos tendrán acceso a una evolución sumamente poderosa. Incrementaría el poder del Pokémon a niveles sorprendentes-

-¡Suena grandioso!-Dijeron muy emocionados Ash, Goten, Serena y Shauna.

-Pero no todo es bueno. Ya que cuando se accede por primera vez a la Mega-Evolución el poder que posee el Pokémon es sumamente poderoso que le será difícil acostumbrarse en muy poco tiempo además de que hace que pierda el juicio y empiece a destruir todo a su alrededor-Explico las cosas malas que tiene la Mega-Evolución.

-Vaya sí que es algo muy fascinante-Dijo Ash mientras le decía a Goten que le devolviera la piedra al Profesor quien obedeció sin problemas.

-Bueno basta de tanta Mega-Evolución-Dijo Kalem quien se dirigió al Profesor-Profesor queríamos pedirle un favor, Puede entregarle sus Pokémon iniciales a Serena y Shauna-Dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigas.

-Claro déjame ir por ellos-El Profesor se fue a la segunda planta para buscar a los Pokémon iniciales de la Región de Kanto.

-Oye si ahora que me cuerdo-Dijo Serena quien miro a Bonnie junto con su Dedenne-Bonnie ¿Acaso ese es tú Pokémon?-Pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

-No de hecho este Pokémon es de mi hermano, pero me deja cuidarlo y hasta que tenga ya 8 años me lo va a regalar para que sea mí primer Pokémon-Explico Bonnie con una sonrisa viendo a Dedenne.

-Ahh entonces es lo mismo que me deja hacer mi hermanito-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo Goten? ¿Acaso tú hermano te deja cuidar uno de sus Pokémon?-Pregunto Shauna con curiosidad.

-Sí, de hecho lo traigo con migo ahorita-Dijo mientras que de su mochila sacaba una Pokebola para después lanzarla-¡Sal Gible!-Dijo mientras que un rayo salía de la Pokebola para después materializarse un Pokémon con una forma de dragón-¡Gible!-Dijo el pequeño Pokémon mientras daba algunos saltos para después lanzarse hacía Goten.

-Hola Gible-Dijo Goten mientras abrazaba al Pokémon.

-¿Qué tal Gible?-Dijo Ash para después ver como Gible se lanzaba hacía el y después le dio un mordisco en la cabeza-Hay Gible tú nunca cambias…-Dijo un suspiro de resignación mientras Gible le seguía mordiendo la cabeza.

-¡Vaya es un Gible!-Dijo Clemont mientras veía al Pokémon-Es un Pokémon tipo Dragón/Tierra-

-¡Se ve muy bonito!-Dijo Bonnie mirando al Pokémon quien dejo de morder a Ash-Es la primera vez que veo un Gible-Dijo mientras abrazaba al Pokémon Dragón/Tierra.

-¡Se ve muy lindo!-Dijeron Serena y Shauna mirando al Pokémon de Ash.

-Ya regrese-Dijo el Prof. Ciprés con unas Pokebolas en sus manos para después lanzar una de las Pokebolas y de ella salió un Pokémon que era un zorro amarillo con un poco de pelaje rojo de nombre Fennekin-Fefenne-Saludo el Pokémon.

-Bueno aquí hay uno, ya que Chespin se lo llevo otro entrenador y no sé dónde está Frokie-Explico el Profesor para después mostrar la otra Pokebola-Pero por fortuna tengo otro Pokémon-Lanzo la Pokébola y de ella salió un Bulbasaur.

-Vaya se ven lindos-Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa-Pero me gustan más los tipos planta por eso… te elijo a ti Bulbasaur-Shauna miro a su nuevo Pokémon.

-Bulba Bulbasaur-Dijo con una sonrisa el Pokémon.

-Bueno entonces yo escojo…-La peli-miel se acercó a la pequeña Fennekin con una sonrisa-Yo te escojo Fennekin-Vio como el Pokémon fuego le brindo una sonrisa.

-Qué tal si tenemos nuestra primera batalla Serena-Dijo su amiga morena con una mirada retadora.

-Sí-

-Bueno aquí hay un campo de batalla en la parte trasera del laboratorio pueden utilizarlo para combatir-Dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Profesor!-Agradecieron las 2 jóvenes.

-Bueno sin más que hacer me retiro-Se despidió el Profesor Ciprés mientras se iba del lugar.

Mientras tanto todos se fueron al patio trasero del laboratorio, el campo era muy grande y las dos jóvenes se a un extremo del campo mientras que los demás se sentaron en una banca que había al lado del campo.

-¡Vamos chicas ustedes pueden!-Animaron los 2 menores.

-¿Lista Serena?-Dijo Shauna de manera desafiante.

-Sí-Dijo mientras ambas se preparaban para atacar.

-¡Muy bien empecemos!-Dijo Clemont quien hacía de referí (Quiero dejar en claro que no soy bueno en las batallas pero hare lo mejor que pueda, además de que no conozco bien los ataques de los Pokémon).

-¡Vamos Bulbasaur! Utiliza látigo cepa-Ordeno la joven morena. El Pokémon realizo el ataque que le ordeno su entrenadora, mientras que Serena junto con su Pokémon observaba como el ataque se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¡Vamos Fennekin! Utiliza arañazo para romper el látigo cepa-Ordeno la joven peli-miel. El pequeño Pokémon zorro hiso caso y empezó a iluminar sus pequeñas garras, con ello empezó a romper los látigos que su rival le lanzaba.

-Utiliza bala semilla-Dijo Shauna a su Pokémon el cual dejo de lanzar los látigos y empezó a lanzar las balas semillas.

-Fennekin para las semillas con ascuas- El Pokémon de la peli-miel realizo el ataque y al colisionar ambos ataques ocurrió una pequeña explosión que origino una gran cortina de humo.

- _Es nuestra oportunidad_ -Pensó Shauna-Bulbasaur ataca con látigo cepa- De repente del humo salieron 2 látigos los cuales se dirigieron a Fennekin, Serena no le dio tiempo para darle una orden a su Pokémon por lo cual vio como Fennekin era golpeado por esos látigos

-¡Fennekin!-Grito Serena mientras veía como su Pokémon era herido por el Pokémon tipo hierba hasta que uno de esos golpes fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar a Fennekin a los pies de su entrenadora-Fennekin ¿Puedes continuar?-Pregunto para luego ver a su Pokémon el cual se levantó con algo de dificultades pero eso no la detendría-Muy bien Fennekin utiliza lanzallamas-El Pokémon de fuego hiso lo que su entrenadora le ordeno y lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas.

-Bulbasaur esquívalo y luego usa placaje-Por fortuna Bulbasaur logro esquivar el lanzallamas para luego acercarse al Pokémon de Serena y embestirlo lastimando al Pokémon de fuego-Ahora sujeta a Fennekin con látigo cepa-El Pokémon obedeció y sujeto al Pokémon zorro de las patas y la levanto del suelo.

-Fennekin utiliza ascuas para zafarte-Ordeno una preocupada Serena.

-No tan rápido-Dijo Shauan sonriendo-Lanza a Fennekin a los aires-Bulbasaur lo lanzo a los aires causando que Fennekin soltara un pequeño grito-Acabemos con esto, ¡Ahora utiliza balas semillas!-Y el combate finalizo con una enorme explosión causada por el impacto de las balas semillas con el pequeño Pokémon de fuego.

Serena se encontraba preocupada por su Pokémon-¡Fennekin!-Miro como de la enorme nube de humo cayo su Pokémon herido. Serena fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su Fennekin lastimado, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo miro muy preocupada. Fennekin está inconsciente. Mientras que Shauna felicito a su Pokémon por excelente batalla.

-¡Bien hecho Bulbasaur!-Dijo una feliz Shauna.

-¡Felicidades Shauna!-Felicito Kalem a la joven morena.

-Muchas gracias Kalem-Agradeció una sonrojada Shauna.

Mientras tanto Ash se fue con Serena junto con Pikachu, la peli-miel se encontraba con la cabeza baja mientras guardaba a su Pokémon en su Pokebola-Toma un descanso Fennekin, te lo mereces-Serena se encontraba de rodillas mirando al suelo. Una vez cerca Ash también se puso de rodillas cerca de Serena.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?-Pregunto el azabache a la peli-miel.

Serena miro a Ash, el joven pudo notar en los ojos de peli-miel un dolor, él pudo ver como los ojos de la entrenadora se ponían vidriosos dando señal de que quería llorar por no haber sido una buena combatiendo. Sin darse cuenta Ash la abrazo, la peli-miel podía sentir como los brazos de Ash la rodeaban en un cálido abrazo que la hacía sentir segura y protegida-Tranquila, es tú primer batalla. Ya habrá más batallas y con ello más oportunidades, recuerda "Nunca te rindas hasta el final"-

Al escuchar esa frase Serena correspondió el abrazo de Ash con mucha fuerza mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Pocos segundos después Ash pudo escuchar como Serena soltaba un leve llanto, entonces abrazo más fuerte a Serena hasta que se desahogara, no tardó mucho en acabar de llorar. Serena se limpió sus lágrimas y luego miro a Ash a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Ash-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa tierna.

Ash respondió con una sonrisa-De nada Serena-Dicho esto se levantó junto con Serena aún sin romper el abrazo-Bueno que tal si vamos con los demás-

-Claro-Dicho esto ambos rompieron el abrazo y se dirigieron hacia los muchachos.

-Dieron una buena batalla chicas-Felicito Clemont con una sonrisa mirando a ambas chicas quienes llegaban con ellos junto con sus acompañantes.

-Bueno ahora que es temprano que tal si vamos rumbo a Ciudad Novarte, de seguro no nos tardaremos-Dijo Kalem con una sonrisa.

-Claro vamos halla-Dijo un sonriente Goten mientras preparaba sus cosas y guardaba a Gible en su Pokebola.

Todos salieron del laboratorio no sin antes despedirse del Prof. Ciprés. Una vez fuera todos estaban listos para partir hasta qué.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos-Dijo el inventor.

-¿A dónde van a ir Clemont y Bonnie?-Pregunto Ash con duda.

-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos a ir de nuevo hacía la torre ya que debemos encargarnos del gimnasio-Respondió un poco desanimado el joven rubio.

-Pero hermanito yo quiero ir con ellos-Dijo Bonnie con un pequeño berrinche.

-Pero…-Iba a continuar Clemont hasta que Ash lo interrumpió.

-Es una buena idea, vamos Clemont acompáñanos-Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que no sé-

-Qué tal si dejas a Clembot como el líder del gimnasio mientras viajamos por la región con los chicos-Dijo muy feliz la pequeña rubia.

-Está bien, solo déjame preguntarle a papá y ya está-Dijo Clemont quien recibió un grito de alegría por parte de su hermana y Dedenne. Entonces Clemont fue con su papá y este les dio permiso por lo cual los hermanos rubios prepararon sus cosas, y por antes de partir Clemont programo a Clembot para que se encargara del gimnasio durante su ausencia. Con todo listo todos se adentraron al bosque y partieron hacía Ciudad Novarte.

Durante la trayectoria todos estaban muy felices hasta que ha ciertos hermanos con unas marcas en las mejillas les gruño el estómago.

-Perdón es que tenemos hambre-Dijo Ash un poco apenado.

-Pero ya no tenemos comida-Dijo Serena al ver los 2 hermanos algo deprimidos.

-No se preocupen-Dijo la pequeña Bonnie con una sonrisa-Mi hermano es el mejor cocinero-Dijo la pequeña mientras miraba a su hermano el cual estaba apenado.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Shauna al inventor.

-Bueno no diría que sería el mejor cocinero pero si soy bueno-Dijo el inventor-Vamos a descansar mientras preparo algo de comer para todos-

Dicho esto todos fueron hacía un prado para descansar. Mientras que Clemont preparaba la comida, Goten y Bonnie jugaban con todos los Pokémon de los chicos muy contentos. Por otra parte Kalem y Shauna se acostaron sobre el pasto mientras miraban las nubes y jugaban a formar figuras con las nubes, ambos estaban muy contentos y felices ya que estaban en compañía del otro por lo cual se podía ver una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. Y por último Ash y Serena estaban recargados en un árbol, ninguno hablaba pero se sentían contentos de estar en compañía del otro, Serena abrazaba sus rodillas mientras miraba el cielo recargando su espalda en el árbol y Ash estaba acostado mientras que colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recargaba su cabeza en el árbol.

-Ash…-Dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí Serena-Dijo Ash quien seguía recargando su cabeza en el árbol sin quitar sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias por animarme y apoyarme en mi derrota-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa mirando a Ash.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Serena-Dijo Ash mientras levantaba su espalda y se sentaba recargando su espalda sobre el árbol mientras miraba a Serena con una sonrisa-Se lo que se siente perder una batalla, además aún queda mucho camino por adelante y nos tenemos el uno para el otro-Dándose cuanta de lo que dijo un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos-Quiero decir que todos estamos para apoyarnos-El azabache vio como Serena volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Sí tienes razón-Dijo Serena con un leve sonrojo hasta que ciertos recuerdos hiso que su sonrojo aumentara-Oye recuerdas los momentos que pasamos en el campamento del Prof. Oak, en Pueblo Paleta-

Ash miro el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Sí fueron buenos recuerdo, nos divertíamos mucho-Dijo con algo de nostalgia-Recuerdas cuando íbamos a buscar Pokémons alrededor del bosque-

La sonrisa de Serena aumento-Sí aunque a mí me daba algo de miedo, pero tú siempre me cuidabas-Dijo con un enorme sonrojo.

Ash se sonrojo por lo que le dijo su amiga de la infancia-Pero a pesar de eso cuando encontrábamos un nuevo Pokémon jugábamos con él y la pasábamos bien-Dicho esto ambos soltaron una pequeña risa mientras recordaban como jugaban con los Pokémon que encontraban.

-También recuerdo como comías mucho-Dijo recordando las grandes cantidades de comida que Ash comía todos los días. Esto causo que ambos soltaran otra carcajada.

Ash observo como Clemont seguía con la comida y parecía que se iba a tardar un buen rato-Creo que sería bueno descansar por el momento ya que Clemont se tardara un poco en hacer la comida para todos nosotros-

-Sí tienes razón-Serena dio un bostezo mientras sus parpados empezaban a bajar poco a poco-Creo que dormiré un rato-Entonces en un rápido movimiento recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y cayo dormida con una sonrisa plasmada en su angelical rostro.

Ash quedo algo sonrojado por la acción de Serena pero no se quejó y solo puso una sonrisa para después recargar suavemente su cabeza en la cabeza de la peli-miel y se quedó dormido también con una sonrisa.

Pero todos no se dieron cuenta que el mismo Pokémon que los estaba siguiendo desde que empezaron su viaje los vigilaba mientras se ocultaba entre los arbustos que había.

 **Mientras tanto en el Espacio Exterior.**

Podemos ver en el extenso espacio exterior una enorme cantidad de estrellas que cualquiera se sorprendería por la cantidad de estrellas que había. Pero esto no era lo más importante en este momento, lo más importante era ver una especie de nave gigante la cual tenía una forma un tanto peculiar, parecía una especie de platillo de color negro y de la parte de arriba y de abajo había unos círculos de color blanco, alrededor del planeta había unas ventanas de color amarillo. Dentro de una de las tantas ventanas de la nave se podía ver una especie de habitación de color gris sin muchos objetos dentro de la habitación. Pero en medio se encontraba una especie de trono en el cual estaba sentado un sujeto de una apariencia extraña. El sujeto tenía una piel de color morado muy claro que cubría su rostro y su cuello, pero otra parte de su rostro era de color rosa con unas rayas negras muy delgadas, tenían unos ojos de color rojo y su cabeza junto con sus orejas era mucho más ancha y de color blanco, en su frente tenía una especie de circulo enorme de color morado y a un costado tenía unos cuernos algo largos negros como la oscuridad. Portaba una armadura que era igual a la de Raditz y Turles, tenía sus hombrearas de color café y lo demás era de color morado excepto que en la parte del abdomen era de color café con una rayas negras muy delgadas. Sus brazos eran rosas junto con unas rayas negras muy delgadas, pero tenía una especie de brazalete muy ancho que llegaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo y en medio del brazalete había una forma de color café. En su pelvis tenía puestos una especie de short de color negro y sus piernas eran igual que sus brazos, eran del mismo color y tenían unos brazaletes muy anchos de color blanco que llegaban de sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos y tenían en ellos muna forma en medio de color café. Y sus pies eran morados y con solo tres dedos. Aquel sujeto estaba sentado mirando el espacio mientras que a un lado de él se movía una larga cola que provenía del sujeto, aquella cola era de color rosa y con rayas negras muy delgadas y la punta era de color morado. De pronto en aquella habitación había unas enormes puertas las cuales se abrieron mostrando a un hombre en forma de sapo el cual poseía una armadura igual que aquel sujeto pero esta era de color verde y las hombreras eran de color café.

-Señor Freezer le tengo graves noticias-Dijo el hombre sapo con mucho nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?-Pregunto el hombre de nombre Freezer mirando el espacio por medio de la enorme ventana.

-El soldado Raditz y el soldado Turles, han sido derrotados en el planeta tierra por un grupo de jóvenes-

-¡¿Qué?!-Se escuchó un grito por parte de Freezer mientras que con su cola golpeaba el suelo haciendo temblar al soldado-¿Un grupo de jóvenes derrotaron a Raditz y Turles?-Pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-Sí-Dijo con voz temblorosa el soldado-Al parecer aquellos individuos eran sayajins-Volvió a escuchar un fuerte golpe, el golpe fue originado por la cola de Freezer quien golpeo más fuerte el suelo que esta vez dejo un pequeño oyó en el suelo-Uno de ellos, él que derroto a Turles, su nombre es Son Ash Ketchum-

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Freezer formo una expresión de enojo… de ira- _Acaso ese joven es el hijo de Son Goku…_ -Sentía nauseas tan solo mencionar ese nombre en sus pensamientos-Vete de aquí, revisa como van nuestros ejércitos y mándalos a un planeta con buena atmosfera para que lo conquisten y luego lo vendan-

El soldado obedeció y salió inmediatamente del lugar, Freezer se quedó viendo el enorme espacio aún con una expresión de enojo-Maldito insecto esta vez me asegurare de acabar con los sayajins-De pronto formo una sonrisa en su rostro-Sin dudas esto ser muy divertido-Soltó una risa muy macabra.

Sin dudas una gran amenaza se aproximaba a la tierra y esta vez no sería fácil vencer a Freezer "El emperador del mal"…

 _Continuara…_

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

Hola soy Ash. Vaya estos días en la Región de Kalos an sido asombrosos, incluso he podido mejorar mi relación con Serena.

Pues eso no será por mucho tiempo.

¡Señor Picolo! Me alegro de verlo pero ¿por qué está aquí?

Una gran amenaza se va acercar y no será muy fácil vencer.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Pokeball Z: ¡Llego el momento de entrenar enserio!, ¡La venganza del malvado emperador Freezer!

No se lo pierdan.

Prepárense malditos sayajins, muy pronto atacare y no dejare a ninguno de ustedes insectos con vida.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sin más que decir me despido.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	15. Chapter 15 Llego el momento de entrenar

Pokeball Z

Hola chicos, espero que les esté yendo bien, perdonen por no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer y ciertamente esta ha sido una de las peores semanas de mi vida por ciertos motivos pero bueno ese es otro tema. Como saben pueden dejar sus reviews para saber que les gusto, que no les gusto, etc. Por cierto cambie el opening y quisiera saber si les gusta este o el otro.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

¡Vamos siempre afortunados, vamos lo encontraremos! _(Vemos un cielo lleno de nubes, entonces aparece Ash volando el cual lleva sobre su espalda a Serena y ambos con una sonrisa mientras eran rodeados por un aura blanca, entonces aparecen Kalem con Shauna del mismo modo que el azabache y la peli-miel, después aparecen Bonnie y Clemont los cuales se encontraban sobre la nube voladora)._

El paraíso hallar y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar _(A un lado de ellos se encontraba volando el pequeño Goten rodeado por un aura blanca, los 2 menores tenían una gran sonrisa mientras que el mayor se encontraba nervioso, después detrás de ellos aparecen Paul y Pikoro ambos con un semblante serio mientras eran rodeados por un aura blanca. Todos ellos se encontraban volando hacía el horizonte)._

Desafiare los misterios que vendrán (desafiare) _(Se encuentran reunidos todos los amigos de Ash haciendo un día de campo mientras con una sonrisa veían a lo lejos al grupo de jóvenes saiyajins acompañados de Pikoro, Krilin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan)._

Peligro habrá, combatiré sin temor _(Richie se encontraba peleando con Gary el cual estaba esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba su contrincante y por otro lado estaba Goten peleando contra Turnks)._

Mi fuerza será el amor, viviré así (viviré) _(Por otro lado estaban Yamcha y Tenshinhan pelando al igual que Krilin y Drew, mientras que Kalem y Trip tenían un enfrentamiento muy parejo)._

El coraje sin fin, con migo estas nadie _(Ash, Paul y Pikoro estaban peleando para después emprender vuelo y una vez que estaban a varios metros de altura Ash y Paul empezaron a realizar un Kame-Hame-Ha y Pikoro empezó a crear un Makankosappo)._

Nos vencerá _(Después de unos segundos lanzaron sus poderosos ataques al mismo tiempo y esto causo una enorme explosión que ilumino el lugar)._

Pelearemos por amor y gloria, viviremos para _(Ahora nos encontramos en Ciudad Lumise específicamente en la Torre Prima donde encima de esta se encontraba la enorme nave de Freezer. El susodicho se encontraba encima de la nave mientras estaba sentado sobre su vehículo en forma de asiento, debajo de él estaban sus soldados los cuales rodeaban la enorme torre y delante de todos ellos, más específicamente en el suelo se encontraban Ash y los demás)._

Contar la historia _(Los muchachos empezaron a ser rodeados por una luz blanca para después lanzarse hacía el ejército del Freezer y los soldados antes mencionados hicieron lo mismo mientras soltaban un grito de guerra)._

Ya no habrá nada imposible nadie morirá y _(Entonces una vez que los chicos llegaron hacía donde estaba el ejército de Freezer empezaron a pelear contra los soldados y con ello empezaron a derrotar a cada soldado fácilmente)._

Seguiremos de pie _(Freezer al ver esto salió de su vehículo en forma de asiento flotante y con un fuerte grito de ira empezó a ser rodeado por una enorme aura de Ki sorprendiendo a los chicos)._

¡Vamos siempre afortunados , vamos _(Los muchachos empezaron atacar a Frezzer el cual en cada oportunidad que tenía iba cambiando de transformaciones y gracias a ello iba venciendo fácilmente con los muchachos._

Orgullosos vamos! _(Entonces Freezer en una oportunidad que tuvo expulso una gran cantidad de Ki que causo que los muchachos impactaran ya sea contra los edificios o contra el duro y frio suelo. Después dirigió su hacia el cielo mientras tenía un semblante serio en su rostro)._

Rumbo al viento, solo es cuestión de ir _(El lugar donde miraba Freezer se encontraba Ash con una mirada sería, después ambos cambiaron su semblante serio por una sonrisa. Entonces los 2 dieron un fuerte grito mientras que expulsaban una gran cantidad de Ki, por el lado de Ash el aura era blanca mientras que por el lado de Freezer el aura era morada)._

¡Vamos no nos detengamos con la suerte, _(Por unos momentos se pudo ver detrás del azabache la imagen de Goku el cual estaba en su transformación de Super Saiyajin con un semblante serio, mientras que por el lado de Freezer se pudo ver una imagen de él mismo pero en su fase de 100% y con una mirada llena de ira.)_

A nuestro lado! _(Entonces ambos sujetos se lanzan hacía su rival con un grito de guerra y preparando un poderoso puño)._

El paraíso hallar solo debemos ir por libertad _(Una vez cerca ambos lanzaron sus poderoso puños y estos provocaron una fuerte onda expansiva que iba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, y también acompañado por una luz blanca muy intensa que alumbro todo el lugar haciendo que ya no se viera nada)._

¡PokeBall Z! _(Ahora vemos a Ash junto con todos sus amigos, el joven azabache tenía del lado derecho a Goten y del lado izquierdo a Serena, ellos tres se encontraban en medio de todos ellos y el joven de tez morena con una sonrisa se transforma en Súper Saiyajin)._

Canción: Dragon Soul.

Anime: Dragón Ball Z Kai.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior de PokeBall Z

Nuestros héroes comenzaron su aventura por la Región de Kalos en compañía de 2 nuevos integrantes los cuales son nada más ni nada menos que Clemont y Bonnie, además de que fueron a visitar al Prof. Sycamore y con ello los hermanos Ketchum supieron lo que son las Mega-Evoluciones. Ahora nuestros héroes emprenden su camino… ¿Qué clase de aventuras les espera a Ash y sus amigos?

Capítulo 15: ¡Llego el momento de entrenar enserio!, ¡La venganza del malvado emperador Freezer!

Han pasado algunas días desde que Ash, Goten y los demás emprendieron su aventura, sin dudas durante ese tiempo a nuestro grupo les ha ido bien, todos se llevaban de maravilla y se divertían, incluso cuando llegaron a Ciudad Novarte Ash, Serena, Shauna y Kalem libraron una Batalla Pokémon contra Violeta la líder de gimnasio, la cual les dio unas medallas como premio por haberla vencido. Después de eso todos siguieron su camino para más aventuras.

Cabe destacar que Ash y Serena se han vuelto más unidos durante esa semana ya que se apoyaban mutuamente y Ash le ayudaba a Serena entrenar para que así se volviera cada vez más buena en los combates Pokémon, incluso aunque no querían admitirlo ambos le tenían mucho cariño al otro hasta llegar al punto de protegerse y preocuparse por el otro. También Kalem y Shauna no se quedaban atrás ya que ambos se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con el otro e incluso hacían todo juntos. También en algunos casos a ambas chicas les daba un ataque de celos al ver que algunas chicas coqueteaban con los 2 muchachos ya que la gente de la toda región los reconocían, junto con Goten, por ser los que derrotaron a los malvados Raditz y Turles, y eso ocasiono que llamaran la atención de las chicas con las que se encontraban en su camino. En esas ocasiones las chicas tomaban del brazo a la persona del cual estaban enamoradas; Serena tomaba a Ash y Shauna tomaba a Kalem, y sin darse cuenta les decían a las chicas que eran sus novias y se iban de ahí haciendo que tanto Ash como Kalem se sonrojaran levemente, y también haciendo que los demás miembros del grupo se sintieran felices por ellos.

Ya dejando eso a un lado, el grupo de jóvenes se encuentran caminando en medio del bosque relajándose en dirección a la ciudad más cercana, durante el camino Goten y Bonnie jugaban con Pikachu, Gible y Dedenne, los demás miraban a los 2 pequeños con una sonrisa hasta que el inventor miro el cielo el cual daba señal de que estaba atardeciendo-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si descansamos?, se está haciendo tarde-Dijo el joven rubio.

-Está bien, pero sigamos avanzando y a ver si encontramos un buen lugar para descansar-Dijo el joven azabache mientras los demás asentían, después de un rato caminando lograron llegar a un hermoso prado. Clemont empezó a hacer la cena mientras que el pequeño Ketchum y la pequeña rubia jugaban con todos los Pokémon de los muchachos, el joven de pelo largo junto con la joven de pelo azabache hacían las tiendas de dormir, carpas o como quieran llamarle, y la joven peli-miel y la joven de piel morena estaban preparando la mesa para que ya todo estuviera listo para que empezaran a comer cuando la comida estuviera lista. Después de terminar con las tiendas de dormir, Ash se alejó un poco del grupo para descansar mientras que Kalem se fue con Shauna para ayudarla.

Ash se acostó en el suelo para descansar un rato, después de unos segundos escucha unos pasos, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Serena la cual se acercaba hacía él-¿Puedo sentarme a tú lado?-Pregunto la peli-miel algo apenada a lo cual el azabache asintió. Mientras que Serena se sentaba Ash hiso lo mismo, ambos se quedaron callados pero no les importaba ese incomodo silencio ellos simplemente disfrutaban de ese momento.

-Oye Ash-Hablo Serena rompiendo el silencio-¿Te está encantando la región?-Pregunto mientras miraba al azabache con una sonrisa.

-La verdad sí, a pesar de que solo hemos viajado por una semana me la he pasado bien con todos ustedes-Respondió también con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la peli-miel a los ojos.

A ambos se les formo un leve sonrojo pero sin darse cuenta iban acercando más y más sus rostros e iban cerrando poco a poco los ojos, pero ese bello momento fui interrumpido por un grito-¡Cuidado!-Escucharon el grito de un niño, los 2 jóvenes escucharon aquel grito y al abrir los ojos dirigieron su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provino ese aviso. Pudieron ver a Gible el cual saltó hacía ellos, el Pokémon tumbo al azabache y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que este soltara unas carcajadas mientras que la peli-miel estaba con las mejillas por rojas para después formar una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos llego Goten junto con Bonnie al lugar donde se encontraban el joven azabache y la peli-miel-¡Gible deja de hacerle maldades a mi hermanito!-Dijo el niño mientras veía como Gible empezaba a lamer más a Ash haciendo que este soltara más carcajadas-Vaya sí que eres muy travieso-Dicho esto el pequeño Ketchum se acercó a Gible y con un jalón logro quitar al Pokémon que estaba encima de Ash-Eres muy imperativo-Entonces Gible en un rápido movimiento logro lamer el rostro de Goten haciendo que este soltara una risa mientras lo soltaba, el Pokémon Dragón aprovecho eso para volver a correr-¡Oye ven para acá!-Dicho esto empezó a correr junto con Bonnie para alcanzar a Gible.

Ash se limpió el rostro y se volvía a sentar-Vaya Gible sí que tiene ganas de jugar-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras Serena soltaba una risa.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo mientras volteaba para ver a los 2 niños que corrían tras Gible-Sí que se están divirtiendo mucho, en especial Goten-

Ash también hiso lo mismo que su acompañante y miro a los 2 pequeños, en especial Goten-Sí… mi mamá me dijo que Goten se parece mucho a mi papá-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena miro algo sorprendida al azabache-¿A tú papá?-Pregunto aún sorprendida a lo cual el azabache asintió.

-Sí… A decir verdad dijo que yo y Goten nos parecemos mucho a él, dice que Goten se parece mucho a él en el aspecto físico además de que él actúa como mi papá cuando era un niño. Dice que yo adquirí su determinación por lograr mis objetivos, el no rendirme fácilmente y luchar hasta el final-Dijo mientras que Serena al escuchar eso se le vino un fugaz recuerdo de su niñez.

Ese recuerdo era cuando ella apenas era una niña y fue cuando se perdió en el bosque y se lastimo la rodilla, tenía mucho miedo hasta que escucho unos arbustos moviéndose lo cual hiso que se asustara mucho más, de aquellos arbustos salió un niño de pelo azabache y piel morena, aquel niño se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña peli-miel y al ver que esta estaba lastimada de su rodilla decide ayudarla, venda la herida de la pequeña con un pañuelo que llevaba e intenta animarla para que esta le levantara pero esta no puede, entonces el pequeño azabache le brindo una sonrisa a la pequeña Serena y dándole la mano le dice una frase que la niña siempre recordara "Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final", Serena tomo la mano del chico y él con sus fuerzas logro levantar a la peli-miel quedando abrazados, la niña sentía como su corazón latía alocadamente y se sentía segura en los brazos de ese niño, y una vez que la niña se separó del chico este la tomo de la mano y la decidió llevar a un lugar seguro.

Serena no pudo formar una enorme sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo al recordar ese hermoso momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido el cual provenía del estómago del joven entrenador-También debo de admitir que algo que herede de mi papá fue su adicción a la comida-Dijo algo apenado Ash mientras se tocaba el estómago.

La joven formo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacía donde se encontraba Clemont el cual se encontraba aun haciendo la comida, ella volvió a mirar a su acompañante-Pues creo que Clemont se va a tardar con la comida-Dijo mientras veía como Ash se volvía a recostar.

Ash puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor mientras soltaba un suspiro-Bueno creo que me dormiré un rato-Y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse la peli-miel iba a decirle algo.

-Ash…-Logro atraer la atención del azabache mientras la cara de la joven se puso roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir-¿Puedo… dormir contigo?-Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos muy apenada.

Esto sorprendió mucho al azabache y también se sonrojo pero levemente-Claro Serena… ¿Pero no te sentirás incomoda?-Pregunto a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza-Esta bien-Entonces la peli-miel algo nerviosa se acostó al lado de Ash mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, el joven azabache no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa tierna mientras con su brazo derecho envolvía a Serena en un abrazo mientras ella empezaba a disfrutar estar en los brazos de Ash, poco tiempo después se quedaron dormidos.

 **Mientras tanto, después de algunos días.**

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

Podemos ver a un hombre de pelo afro con algunas canas, este se encontraba afuera de una gran mansión mientras algunas personas vestidas de mayordomos salían de esta y se dirigían hacía una limosina muy larga con algunas maletas en las manos y las depositaban en la cajuela de esta. Después de un tiempo los mayordomos dejaron de traer maletas y cerraron la cajuela-Ya está listo Ms. Satán-Hablo un mayordomo a lo cual el hombre antes mencionado se acercó.

-Bueno solo faltan ellas 2-Dijo mientras miraba la mansión-¡Oigan ya vengan, ya todo está listo!-Después de unos momentos salió una joven de 13 años con largo cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y piel blanca, portaba un vestido corto de color rojo que le llegaba en medio de los muslos y tenía un pantalón negro y unos tenis rojos. La jovencita se acercó hacía Ms. Satán y le brindo una sonrisa-Ya abuelito estoy lista-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después salió una mujer de pelo corto color negro y ojos azules, portaba una playera sin mangas roja, un pantalón ajustado negro y unas botas blancas. Aquella mujer llevaba una bolsa amarilla y se acercó hacía donde estaba al hombre de pelo afro y la jovencita-Ya estamos listas papá-.

El hombre mostro una sonrisa-Muy bien pues vamos a la Región de Kalos-Dijo muy emocionado.

-Con que ustedes también van a ir a la Región de Kalos-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los 3 voltearon y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver quien era, la jovencita fue corriendo alegre para saludar al sujeto que estaba detrás de ellos-Hola tío Pikoro-Dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa.

Ese individuo era Pikoro el cual también saludo con una leve sonrisa a la pequeña-Hola Pan-.

Entonces lo demás se acercaron-Hola Pikoro, ¿No sabíamos que estabas aquí?-Dijo la mujer de pelo corto.

Pikoro miro a la mujer y al hombre de pelo afro-Hola Videl, hola Satán. Con que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí…-Entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la jovencita que lo veía algo nerviosa-Con que no has hecho los ejercicios que te puso-Dijo con voz sería mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo siento-Dijo Pan algo apenada.

-Entonces ¿tú también vas a ir a Kalos?-Dijo Videl mirando a Pikoro el cual asintió.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con Ash-Dijo el Namekusei con un semblante serió.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Videl, Satán y Pan-¿Cómo acaso Ash está en Kalos?-Pregunto Ms. Satán.

-Así es… ¿Acaso ese no es el motivo por el cual no iban a ir a la Región de Kalos?-Se sorprendió al ver cómo los 3 negaban con la cabeza.

-No, nosotros íbamos para tomar unas vacaciones-Explico el hombre de la gran barba.

Pero entre ellos la joven Pan se encontraba muy emocionada-¿Enserió Ash está en Kalos?-Pregunto emocionada.

-Así es, además también están Goten y Kalem-Respondió Pikoro a lo cual pudo ver como la joven se ponía mucho más feliz.

La jovencita volteo a ver a su madre y su abuelo-¡Mamá, Abuelo ya quiero ir a Kalos!-Dijo muy impaciente.

-Pues si salimos ahora llegaremos en unas 6 horas-Dijo al ver como la niña se deprimía un poco.

-¡Yo no puedo esperar tanto!, ¡Yo ya los quiero volver a ver!-Dijo Pan haciendo un berrinche.

Videl se enojó un poco por la actitud de su hija-Pan compórtate de una vez, nos tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar-Dijo con un tono de enojó en su voz a lo cual la jovencita solo agacho la mirada algo triste por el regaño de su madre.

Pikoro estaba con un semblante serió hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para solucionar este pequeño problema-Oye Pan, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo hasta donde están los muchachos?-Con esa pregunta logro llamar la atención de todos además de que también hiso que la jovencita de pelo negro volviera a recobrar sus ánimos.

-¿Enserió Pikoro?-Pregunto la susodicha muy alegre.

-Así es, tú ya sabes cómo volar por lo cual no tendrás problemas en seguirme-Dijo mientras veía como la jovencita daba brincos de felicidad, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la mamá de la jovencita-¿Qué dices Videl?-.

La susodicha no sabía que decir, si aceptar o rechazar la idea del namekusei que alguna vez fue como el papá del hombre que siempre amo. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, era Ms. Satán quien la miraba con una sonrisa-Vamos deja que ella vaya a verlos-Dijo el hombre intentando convencerla.

Ella volvió a ver una vez más a su hija la cual con su mirada podía dar a entender que enserió quería ir a ver de nuevo a los chicos. Soltó un suspiro para mostrar una sonrisa-Esta bien pero no te separes de Pikoro por nada vale-Entonces recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Pan.

-Gracias mamá-Dijo la jovencita mientras que su madre correspondía el abrazo.

-Bueno creo que será mejor irnos de una vez si queremos llegar rápido-Hablo Pikoro, a lo cual Pan se separó de su madre haciendo que rompieran el abrazo.

-Está bien, te encargo que la cuides-Dijo Videl a lo cual Pikoro asintió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte-Dijo mientras veía a la jovencita-¿Lista?-Pregunto a lo cual ella asintió-Muy bien, vamos-Entonces emprendía vuelo seguido por Pan la cual miro hacia atrás por unos momentos.

-¡Adiós mamá, adiós abuelito!-Se despidió Pan mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su vuelo para alcanzar a Pikoro y seguirle el paso.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidieron Ms. Satán y Videl mientras veían como Pan y Pikoro se alejaban poco a poco hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Pan se divertía volando mientras tocaba las nubes que se le cruzaban en su camino, mientras tanto Pikoro solo seguía volando en dirección hacia la Región de Kalos.

 **Regresando a la Región de Kalos.**

Los muchachos se encontraban descansando después de caminar tanto por el bosque, nunca se imaginaron que los bosques de la Región de Kalos fueran tan grandes y extensos, mientras Clemont preparaba la comida, las chicas acomodaban la mesa, Goten y Bonnie jugaban con los Pokémon de los muchachos, y por último los muchachos se encontraban entrenando ya que después de varios días decidieron ponerse a entrenar. Ash y Kalem estaban peleando algo lejos del grupo para que ellos estuvieran bien. Kalem le lanzaba varios puñetazos a Ash el cual los esquivaba con algo de dificultad o los bloqueaba, después de unos momentos Ash empezó a atacar a Kalem el cual a duras penas lograba parar los ataques del azabache. Mientras tanto, lejos de donde se encontraban estaban 2 personas las cuales estaban volando a toda velocidad, esas 2 personas eran Pikoro y Pan quienes después de una hora y media habían llegado a su destino y ahora estaban buscando a Ash y los demás. Se podía ver el rostro de felicidad de Pan quien ya quería ver a los chicos por otro lado Pikoro solo intentaba hallar a los chicos por medio de su Ki, hasta que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos, en un pequeño prado a un grupo de jóvenes entre los cuales estaba Goten y los Pokémon de Ash, Kalem y el niño antes mencionado, después pudo ver a Ash y Kalem los cuales se encontraban entrenando-¡Hay están!-Dijo Pikoro señalando el lugar donde se encontraban.

Pan, con algo de dificultad, logro ver a los muchachos, con una gran felicidad aumento su velocidad rebasando a Pikoro, mientras se acercaba los muchachos lograron sentir el Ki de alguien por lo cual dejaron de pelear y antes de que pudieran saber de dónde provenía ese Kí alguien a lo lejos los estaba llamando-¡Ash, Kalem, Goten!-Los 3 antes mencionados junto con los demás del grupo miraron el cielo ya que dé hay provenía aquel grito. Ash, Kalem y Goten se sorprendieron al ver quien era, mientras que los demás se quedaron viendo algo extrañados a la jovencita que se estaba acercando a ellos.

-¡Pan!-Grito el joven azabache mientras que observaba como la joven de pelo negro aterrizaba y se dirigía hacia él para después abrazarlo.

-Hola Ash, me alegro de volver a verte-Dijo Pan con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Después de unos segundos Ash correspondió al abrazo-También me alegro de verte Pan-Dijo con una sonrisa sin notar que a lo lejos se encontraba Serena celosa

Después de unos segundos terminaron el abrazo mientras que Kalem se acercaba-Hola Pan-Saludo con una sonrisa para después recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Pan.

-Hola Kalem, estoy feliz de verte-Dijo la jovencita mientras el susodicho correspondía a su abrazo. Pero también sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos se encontraba una Shauna celosa.

Mientras que el pequeño Ketchum se empezó a caminar hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los 3 jóvenes-Hola Pan-Saludo el pequeño Goten mientras que Pan terminaba de abrazar al joven de pelo largo para después abrazar a Goten.

-Hola Goten, cuanto tiempo-Dijo la jovencita quien se arrodillo un poco para abrazar al pequeño niño de pelos alborotados.

Los demás miembros del grupo se empezaron acercar para saber quién era la joven. Mientras que Ash, Kalem, Goten y Pan tenían una pequeña plática-Vaya Pan sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo Kalem mientras la veía de pies a cabeza-Sí que has cambiado mucho-.

-Gracias-Respondía con una sonrisa cuando entonces se acercaron los demás.

-Ash… ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Serena intentando controlar sus celos mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sí Kalem… ¿Quién es?-Ahora pregunto Shauna que estaba igual que su amiga peli-miel.

Ash le sonrió al grupo sin darse cuenta de la mirada siniestra de la peli-miel-Chicos les presento a mi sobrina Pan-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de esta.

-Es un placer conocerlos-Saludo con una sonrisa la joven mencionada por el azabache.

Los 2 hermanos rubios al igual que la joven morena y la joven peli-miel se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Ash-¡Tu prima!-Dijeron muy sorprendidas los chicos, especialmente las 2 jóvenes antes celosas.

-No sabía que tuvieras una sobrina Ash-Dijo la pequeña Bonnie mirando a la joven de pelo negro.

-Pues ya vieron que sí-Respondió Kalem con una sonrisa-Dime Pan, ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?-Pregunto curioso.

-Dime, acaso ya sabes controlar tu Ki y encontrar el Ki de otros-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa pensando que era eso.

La joven de pelo negro solo se puso algo nerviosa-Bu-Bueno en realidad me ayudo…-Dijo nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida.

-Hola muchachos-Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, los hermanos Ketchum y el joven de pelo largo sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, entonces voltearon hacía atrás poco a poco para mirar al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas ya que quien estaba detrás de ellos era Pikoro el cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba con una expresión sería. Los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos, mientras que los demás solo se quedaron observando algo sorprendidos y curiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ho-Hola señor Pikoro-Dijo el joven azabache un tanto nervioso.

-Ho-Hola-Ahora fue el turno de Kalem y Goten que estaban del mismo modo que Ash.

El susodicho antes mencionado por los muchachos empezó a caminar hacia ellos, después de unos pasos llego a su destino quedando enfrente de ellos-Díganme… ¿Han estado entrenando como se los indique?-Pregunto con tono serio, lo típico en él.

Los chicos solo se pusieron muy nerviosos por aquella pregunta-Pues…-Dijo Kalem avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

-¿O solo han estado haraganeando?-Pregunto esta vez con un tono frívolo haciendo que los jóvenes sayayins entraran en pánico, al no recibir respuesta Pikoro dedujo los que han estado haciendo los muchachos después de la pelea contra Turles y Raditz.

Pikoro puso una mirada siniestra mientras levantaba su mano rápidamente y luego la hacía puño, con mucha velocidad logro darle un golpe duro en la cabeza a este Goten el cual callo al pasto mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor causado por el golpe de Pikoro. Serena, Shauna, Bonnie y Clemont estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, solo se quedaron viendo como Goten se sobaba la cabeza mientras lloraba cómicamente-¡Auch me duele!-.

Mientras tanto Ash y Kalem solo se quedaron viendo a Pikoro algo asustados y nerviosos. Después de unos segundos Pikoro miro a los 2 jóvenes sayayines y para después quitarse su capa al igual que el sombrero que tenía sobre su cabeza y arrojarlos a un lado de él, cuando su capa y sombrero cayó al suelo se formó una grieta algo grande. Los demás miembros del grupo se quedaron estupefactos al ver como esa capa y sombrero lograron agrietar el suelo sin dudas esa debe de ser una ropa muy pesada. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta Pikoro se lanzó hacía los 2 jóvenes sayayines para lanzarle una serie de puñetazos los cuales los muchachos lograron esquivar.

Después de unos segundos los muchachos lograron retroceder por unos metros, pero eso no duraría mucho ya que Pikoro se volvió a lanzar al ataque, fue en dirección hacia el joven azabache y una vez cerca le lanzo un puñetazo el cual Ash logro esquivar pero sin haberse dado cuenta Pikoro le lanzo una patada que le dio justo en su costado derecho para después darle un fuerte codazo que dio directo en el rostro del joven el azabache quien cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba la parte de del rostro que fue golpeada. Por otro lado Kalem decidió también ir a luchar y una vez cerca de Pikoro le lanzo un puñetazo, pero desafortunadamente su contrincante logro evitar el golpe para después devolverle el ataque pero con mucha más fuerza, el golpe dio justo en el abdomen del muchacho mientras este retrocedía unos pasos.

Después de ese suceso Ash se levantó del suelo y fue directo hacía Pikoro para empezar a atacarlo con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, Pikoro se movía lo más rápido que podía para poder esquivar los ataques del joven de tez morena, el namekusei se quedó asombrado por la gran velocidad que tenía Ash, el joven azabache le lanzo un fuerte derechazo que Pikoro afortunadamente logro agacharse para evitar el golpe pero a pesar de eso Ash logro hacerle un rasguño en su mejilla, el joven Ketchum sonrió ya que Pikoro cayó en su trampa. El joven sayayin le lanzo un rodillazo a la cara a este Pikoro quien solo término recibiendo tremendo golpe, este acto hiso que el namekusei retrocediera unos pasos mientras se sobaba el rostro, después de unos segundos Pikoro dejo de sobarse el rostro para después ponerse en pose de batalla enfrente de Ash pero sin previo aviso Kalem apareció a un lado suyo sorprendiendo a Pikoro el cual a duras penas logro poner sus brazos como escudo para protegerse de la patada que le lanzo el joven de pelo largo. Ash aprovecho esto para acercarse más a Pikoro y así lanzarle una serie de patadas que iban directo hacia la cara de Pikoro, el namekusei esquivaba las patadas del joven azabache moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto con los demás muchachos, ellos se encontraban observando la pelea sorprendidos al igual que todos sus Pokémons-Vaya sí que son buenos peleando-Hablo Shauna observando cómo se desarrollaba el combate.

-Bueno eso era más que obvio-Hablo Clemont mientras se acomodaba mejor los lentes para seguir viendo la pelea.

Pan solo suspiro y puso una sonrisa nerviosa-Bueno eso es típico de ellos jejeje-.

Después de unos minutos el combate fue finalizado por Pikoro quien con un grito dijo que se terminaba la pelea por lo cual los 2 jóvenes hicieron caso. Una vez que recuperaron el aliento los 3 decidieron ir hacía donde se encontraban los demás. Después de llegar en donde se encontraban sus amigos Pikoro simplemente se acercó a la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista, y agarro un vaso de agua el cual estaba sobre la mesa, y después se lo tomo todo sin dejar una gota. Mientras tanto los 2 jóvenes que pelearon contra Pikoro se encontraban hablando con sus amigos, tanto Serena como Shauna querían saber si los muchachos estaban bien a lo cual ellos respondieron que sí intentando que las 2 chicas dejaran de preocuparse tanto.

Pikoro miro por unos momentos a los muchachos para después acercarse a ellos, el joven azabache y el joven de pelo largo miraron a su "Maestro" con una sonrisa-Señor Pikoro sí que se ha vuelto fuerte durante este tiempo-Hablo Kalem.

-Tengo mis métodos-Dijo Pikoro en un tono misterioso y serio-Como veo ustedes 3 no han entrenado nada verdad-Pudo ver como los chicos negaban con la cabeza algo apenados-Bueno, no han perdido casi nada de poder. Solo por esta vez no me enojare con ustedes aunque no hicieron lo que les pedí-Dicho esto les dio un zape en la cabeza a ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno después de todo esto, ¿Qué les parece si comemos?-Sugirió el joven inventor a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Pikoro quien fue a recoger su túnica y sombrero para después sentarse en el pasto a meditar.

-¿No piensa venir a comer?-Pregunto Serena mientras se sentaba al lado de Ash.

-Es que el señor Pikoro no come, él nunca come-Respondió Ash a la pregunta de la peli-miel.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto esta vez Shauna.

-Así es-Esta vez Kalem contesto la pregunta de su amiga de piel morena.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano del espació.**

El malvado emperador Freezer se encontraba en uno de los tantos cuartos o habitaciones de la enorme nave en la cual viajaba junto con unos cuantos soldados de todo su ejercitó.

El emperador del mal tenía en su rostro una expresión de frustración, sus ojos transmitían ira y enojo, la razón era simple.

Cuando iba a comenzar su camino para cumplir su venganza un "pequeño" problema se hiso presente, aquel problema era que sus soldados no pudieron conquistar un planeta que él les había pedido y que sus refuerzos fueron fácilmente derrotados, al inició pensó en enviar a más soldados pero todos estaban ocupados y las fuerzas Ginyu se encontraban muy lejos del planeta en el que se originó en problema. Al principio quiso dejar ese planeta para después pero recordó que aquel plantea tenía una buena atmósfera que lo beneficiaría mucho cuando lo vendiera por lo cual decidió primero ir hacía el planeta y después ir hacía su verdadero objetivo.

La nave en que viajaba iba a una gran velocidad por petición de Freezer quien no quería perder tiempo y de una buena vez llegar para terminar con esto.

Freezer solo maldecía por lo débil que eran sus soldados y eso lo hacía enfurecer-Son unos estúpidos-Hablo con un tono de enfado-Hacerme perder el tiempo con un miserable planeta-Intento relajarse pero por reflejo golpeo el suelo con su cola haciendo que esta se agriete-Una vez que termine con esto, voy a ir por esos detestables sayayins y los eliminare como unos insectos-Dijo muy seguro de que eso sucedería.

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes.**

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer decidieron descansar para después ponerse en camino hacía la siguiente ciudad, pero Pikoro, al ver que terminaron de comer, llamo a Ash, Goten, Kalem y Pan los cuales no sabían lo que su "Maestro" les iba a decir.

-¿Qué necesita señor Pikoro?-Pregunto el joven de tez morena.

-Chicos, después de que derrotamos a Raditz y Turles he tenido un mal presentimiento-Confeso Pikoro mirando a los muchachos.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?-Pregunto Ash.

-Así es, la paz en el mundo no durara mucho ya que una amenaza mayor aparecerá-Dijo Pikoro en tono serio.

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto de nuevo Kalem.

Pikoro solo asintió con la cabeza-Además, presiento que este enemigo será mucho más fuerte que Turles y Raditz… y por mucho-.

-¡¿Qué está seguro?!-Pregunto Ash sorprendido por lo que le conto Pikoro, el namekusei asintió con la cabeza-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar… entrenar para ser más fuertes que ahora-Contesto Pikoro a la pregunta del azabache.

Pan al escuchar eso se puso algo pálida y nerviosa-E-E-Entrenar-Esto logro llamar la atención de los 3-Bu-Bueno, creo que me-mejor me voy-Al decir eso iba a correr pero Pikoro la tono de la cabeza.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte, tú también vas a entrenar-Hablo con tono serio y macabro.

-¡Por favor señor Pikoro déjeme ir!, ¡A mí no me gusta entrenar!-Dijo Pan mientras hacía un berrinche lo que hiso que los muchachos la vieran con una gota en la frente estilo anime.

Pikoro se molestó por la actitud que mostraba Pan-¡Ya deja de un lado los berrinches y vas a entrenar aunque no quieras-Entonces le dio un golpe en la cabeza a esta Pan quien solo se sobaba la cabeza para aliviar el dolor que sentía por el golpe que le dio Pikoro-El destino de la tierra depende de nosotros-.

-¿Y qué paso con los demás?-Pregunto Goten.

-Tranquilo, ellos también están entrenando-Dijo Pikoro.

 **Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami-sama.**

Se encontraban los amigos de Ash entrenando en el templo del Dios del planeta; Dende. Todos estaban esforzándose para dar lo mejor de sí, pero entre ellos destacaba el joven de cabello morado quien se esforzaba más que los demás con un solo propósito- _No me rendiré… Yo seré mucho más fuerte que tú Ash_ -Decía en sus pensamientos mientras seguía entrenando para ser más fuerte que su rival.

Una gran amenaza está a punto de comenzar, ¿Cómo les ira a nuestros héroes antes del inminente peligro?

 _Continuara…_

Avances:

Hola muchachos, ¡Soy Ash! El entrenamiento con Pikoro sí que ha sido muy duro.

¡Un momento! ¡Paul! Espera vienes con ¡Dawn y May!

¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de PokeBall Z: ¡Un reencuentro inesperado! ¡El entrenamiento de Pikoro va a nuevos límites!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima, espero actualizar pronto.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


	16. Chapter 16 Un reencuentro inesperado

Pokeball Z

¡Hola amigos de Fanfiction! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Por fin! Un nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya llevaba muchooooooooooooo tiempo sin actualizar pero por fin lo logre.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo que es algo corto a comparación de los últimos, solo espero que se les haga muy entretenido. Y para que sepan que este fic no morirá hasta llegar al final ;).

Pueden dejar sus Reviews para saber que les pareció, que les gusto o que no les agrado. Bueno sin más los dejó con el capítulo que han estado esperando.

 **Advertenci** **a:**

 **1.-Ninguno de los animes que se mencionaran en este fic, al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Akira Toriyama.**

 **2.-Este fic tiene contenido Amourshipping y alguno que otro poco shipping leve.**

 **3.-Perdonen por la falta de ortografía.**

Ahora si con el fic, espero que lo disfruten el capítulo.

Pokeball Z

Opening:

¡Vamos siempre afortunados, vamos lo encontraremos! _(Vemos un cielo lleno de nubes, entonces aparece Ash volando el cual lleva sobre su espalda a Serena y ambos con una sonrisa mientras eran rodeados por un aura blanca, entonces aparecen Kalem con Shauna del mismo modo que el azabache y la peli-miel, después aparecen Bonnie y Clemont los cuales se encontraban sobre la nube voladora)._

El paraíso hallar y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar _(A un lado de ellos se encontraba volando el pequeño Goten rodeado por un aura blanca, los 2 menores tenían una gran sonrisa mientras que el mayor se encontraba nervioso, después detrás de ellos aparecen Paul y Pikoro ambos con un semblante serio mientras eran rodeados por un aura blanca. Todos ellos se encontraban volando hacía el horizonte)._

Desafiare los misterios que vendrán (desafiare) _(Se encuentran reunidos todos los amigos de Ash haciendo un día de campo mientras con una sonrisa veían a lo lejos al grupo de jóvenes saiyajins acompañados de Pikoro, Krilin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan)._

Peligro habrá, combatiré sin temor _(Richie se encontraba peleando con Gary el cual estaba esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba su contrincante y por otro lado estaba Goten peleando contra Turnks)._

Mi fuerza será el amor, viviré así (viviré) _(Por otro lado estaban Yamcha y Tenshinhan pelando al igual que Krilin y Drew, mientras que Kalem y Trip tenían un enfrentamiento muy parejo)._

El coraje sin fin, con migo estas nadie _(Ash, Paul y Pikoro estaban peleando para después emprender vuelo y una vez que estaban a varios metros de altura Ash y Paul empezaron a realizar un Kame-Hame-Ha y Pikoro empezó a crear un Makankosappo)._

Nos vencerá _(Después de unos segundos lanzaron sus poderosos ataques al mismo tiempo y esto causo una enorme explosión que ilumino el lugar)._

Pelearemos por amor y gloria, viviremos para _(Ahora nos encontramos en Ciudad Lumise específicamente en la Torre Prima donde encima de esta se encontraba la enorme nave de Freezer. El susodicho se encontraba encima de la nave mientras estaba sentado sobre su vehículo en forma de asiento, debajo de él estaban sus soldados los cuales rodeaban la enorme torre y delante de todos ellos, más específicamente en el suelo se encontraban Ash y los demás)._

Contar la historia _(Los muchachos empezaron a ser rodeados por una luz blanca para después lanzarse hacía el ejército del Freezer y los soldados antes mencionados hicieron lo mismo mientras soltaban un grito de guerra)._

Ya no habrá nada imposible nadie morirá y _(Entonces una vez que los chicos llegaron hacía donde estaba el ejército de Freezer empezaron a pelear contra los soldados y con ello empezaron a derrotar a cada soldado fácilmente)._

Seguiremos de pie _(Freezer al ver esto salió de su vehículo en forma de asiento flotante y con un fuerte grito de ira empezó a ser rodeado por una enorme aura de Ki sorprendiendo a los chicos)._

¡Vamos siempre afortunados , vamos _(Los muchachos empezaron atacar a Frezzer el cual en cada oportunidad que tenía iba cambiando de transformaciones y gracias a ello iba venciendo fácilmente con los muchachos._

Orgullosos vamos! _(Entonces Freezer en una oportunidad que tuvo expulso una gran cantidad de Ki que causo que los muchachos impactaran ya sea contra los edificios o contra el duro y frio suelo. Después dirigió su hacia el cielo mientras tenía un semblante serio en su rostro)._

Rumbo al viento, solo es cuestión de ir _(El lugar donde miraba Freezer se encontraba Ash con una mirada sería, después ambos cambiaron su semblante serio por una sonrisa. Entonces los 2 dieron un fuerte grito mientras que expulsaban una gran cantidad de Ki, por el lado de Ash el aura era blanca mientras que por el lado de Freezer el aura era morada)._

¡Vamos no nos detengamos con la suerte, _(Por unos momentos se pudo ver detrás del azabache la imagen de Goku el cual estaba en su transformación de Super Saiyajin con un semblante serio, mientras que por el lado de Freezer se pudo ver una imagen de él mismo pero en su fase de 100% y con una mirada llena de ira.)_

A nuestro lado! _(Entonces ambos sujetos se lanzan hacía su rival con un grito de guerra y preparando un poderoso puño)._

El paraíso hallar solo debemos ir por libertad _(Una vez cerca ambos lanzaron sus poderoso puños y estos provocaron una fuerte onda expansiva que iba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, y también acompañado por una luz blanca muy intensa que alumbro todo el lugar haciendo que ya no se viera nada)._

¡PokeBall Z! _(Ahora vemos a Ash junto con todos sus amigos, el joven azabache tenía del lado derecho a Goten y del lado izquierdo a Serena, ellos tres se encontraban en medio de todos ellos y el joven de tez morena con una sonrisa se transforma en Súper Saiyajin)._

Canción: Dragon Soul.

Anime: Dragón Ball Z Kai.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior de PokeBall Z

Nuestros héroes siguieron con su viaje recorriendo la Región de Kalos, mientras sucedía eso conocimos a la joven Pan; la sobrina de Ash, ella junto con Pikoro fueron rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban Ash y sus amigos. Mientras tanto en el Templo de Kami-sama se encontraban los demás jóvenes Sayajines entrenando para cuando la gran amenaza llegase ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

Capítulo 16: ¡Un reencuentro inesperado! ¡El entrenamiento de Pikoro va a nuevos límites!

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, lo que provocaba un calor infernal. El cual nuestros guerreros sayajines tuvieron que soportar mientras continuaban con su arduo entrenamiento en el palacio de Kami-sama.

Todos se notaban algo cansados, pero sus ganas de continuar superaban con creces su cansancio. Todos luchaban entre sí, mientras el Dios de la Tierra los miraba un poco lejos de donde ellos se hallaban.

Paul se encontraba luchando contra Drew, donde el peli-verde se podía ver que tenía algo de dificultad para esquivar los ataques del peli-morado y contraatacar. Obviamente a Paul no se le hacía complicada su pelea contra el joven oriundo de Hoenn. De pronto, se unieron a la batalla todos los demás, una batalla de todos contra todos. En la cual, lideraba Paul.

-Vaya, ese chico progresa muy rápido.- Comento Míster Popo, mientras veía la pelea entre los jóvenes antes mencionados.

-Tienes mucha razón Míster Popo.- Respondió Dende, con un semblante serio a la vez que observaba atentamente al joven sayajin de carácter serio. -No deja de entrenar en ningún momento… Al parecer sí que quiere superar a Ash a cualquier costo.-.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón.- Contesto el asistente de Kami-sama. -Tienen una gran rivalidad, lo cual, a mi punto de vista, los ayudara a llegar a nuevos límites.-.

-Pero… ¿A qué costo?- Pregunto Dende, mirando el cielo donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

Durante el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el cielo, el joven de pelo morado era el principal blanco de casi todos jóvenes Sayajines. Y no era para menos, ya que el joven de carácter serio mostraba una gran destreza para el combate.

Después de unos minutos, Drew logro tomar el brazo de Paul en un movimiento rápido. Esto fue una señal para Gary, quien ataco directamente a Paul propinándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. En ese momento el joven peli-morado contraataco con un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del joven de pelo castaño para después conectar una fuerte patada sobre el abdomen del joven que lo sostenía del brazo.

Debido a la fuerza del impacto mando volando al joven peli-verde cayendo directamente sobre la plataforma del templo de Kami-sama, no sin antes arrancarle una manga de su sudadera.

-¡Ouch! Eso… Dolió…- Soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¡Oigan!- Grito el joven de piel verde, atrayendo la atención de los demás jóvenes. -¡Termino el entrenamiento, tomen un descanso!- De pronto se dio media vuelta, entrando su hogar junto a su amigo y acompañante.

En eso todos pararon el combate descendieron lentamente y una vez en el suelo todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro de alivio, algunos cayeron al suelo agotados.

Mientras tanto, Paul se dirigió donde se encontraba el chico que había derribado con una fuerte patada y mientras se agachaba acercándose hacía él, le extendía la mano.

Al principio Drew pensó que su contrincante lo ayudaría a levantarse, por lo cual también le extendió la mano. Pero en realidad Paul tomo la manga que había sido arrancada de su sudadera, lo que provoco una gota estilo anime en la frente de Drew.

-Gracias…- Dijo Drew con sarcasmo.

Una vez que tomo su manga la sacudió levemente hasta que cayó una pulsera sobre la palma de su mano. Aquella pulsera era de listones de varios colores, al verla a simple vista se podía notar que estaba hecha por una chica debido a la delicadeza de los nudos, los colores, etc.

-Valla pulsera Paul. ¿En qué tienda para chicas te la compraste?- Pregunto el joven peli-verde al ponerse de pie y burlándose del joven de carácter serio.

Pero él no contaba con que el peli-morado le dirigiría una mirada algo tétrica y escalofriante, lo que lo asusto un poco. Después de unos segundos el joven susodicho se dirigió a la orilla de la plataforma y emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad.

-¡Paul! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- Grito el peli-verde sorprendido por la acción del joven.

-¿Pero a dónde va?- Dijo Trip observando a lo lejos como es que el joven sayajin se alejaba poco a poco, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Mientras tanto, Paul volaba a toda velocidad hacía una sola dirección y con un solo propósito en su mente. - _Con esos perdedores jamás alcanzare el poder que quiero y jamás superare a Ash_.- Pensó con su característico semblante serio al igual que aumentaba la velocidad de su vuelo, y al mismo tiempo se quitaba su sudadera rota dejándola caer a miles de metros de altura. - _Yo seré el más fuerte de todos, de eso estoy seguro y no descansare hasta ser el mejor y ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda..._ -.

 **Mientras tanto en el extenso bosque de la Región Kalos.**

-Señor Picoro, este traje de pelea esta genial.- Argumento Kalem mientras calentaba para su entrenamiento. -Es muy cómodo.- Él vestía un traje de pelea de color morado, amarrado con un cinturón azul por la cintura y unos zapatos naranjas. Igual a la vestimenta del hombre extraterrestre.

-Es la vestimenta adecuada para este entrenamiento.- Contesto el Namekusei, recargado sobre un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye Goten, ¿Por qué tú y Ash no usan este traje?- Pregunto el joven de pelo largo, mientras observaba al pequeño azabache con su vestimenta de color naranja.

-Es que nosotros ya tenemos nuestro propio traje de pelea.- Contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa y se terminaba de comer una manzana.

De una de las tiendas de acampar salió el mayor de los Son, utilizando la misma vestimenta que Goten; Una playera de manga corta color azul marino y encima de este un traje de batalla naranja, amarrado con un cinturón azul marino en la cintura, unas muñequeras del mismo color y botas.

-Vaya hermanito, te queda bien.- Hablo Goten viendo a su hermano.

-Gracias Goten.- Agradeció el joven de tez morena con una sonrisa.

Un poco lejos se encontraban los demás miembros del grupo. Serena observaba a lo lejos el grupo de jóvenes Sayajines y al ver a Ash con su vestimenta de pelea no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que le parecía más lindo con esa vestimenta.

De pronto, de la otra tienda de acampar, Pan con una sonrisa y portando la misma vestimenta que su amigo de piel blanca y con el cabello atado como cola de caballo.

-Muy bien ya estoy lista.- Afirmo la joven de pelo negro, luciendo su figura gracias a su traje de batalla.

-Vaya Pan luces muy bien.- Dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-Te queda bien, Pan.- Esta vez fue el turno del joven de tez morena.

-Te vez muy linda.- Hablo Kalem con una sonrisa y algo ruborizado.

-Gracias chicos.- Contesto Pan, ruborizada por los halagos de los muchachos.

-Muy bien. Ya es hora.- Hablo el hombre Namekusei aún con su semblante serio, mientras se dirigía a los muchachos. -Comencemos con el entrenamiento.-.

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a levitar, elevándose a varios metros del suelo. Todos se miraron con un semblante serió, excepto Pan que estaba algo nerviosa por el combate que iba a comenzar.

Pikoro se quitó su capa al igual que su sombrero y los dejó caer al suelo. Durante el lapso de tiempo que duraba la caída de ambos objetos, los jóvenes sayajins se colocaron en posición de ataque al igual que su maestro, las corrientes de aire agitaban los mechones de pelo de la frente de los sayajins mientras a lo lejos una parvada de Speraw volaba en completa calma. De pronto la batalla inició con el ruido que provoco el impacto de la vestimenta del hombre antes mencionado con el suelo.

Los muchachos se abalanzaron entre si, intercambiando golpes con destreza y agilidad, parando y lanzando golpes con mucha fuerza, aunque Pan esquivaba más ataques de los que ella lanzaba. La batalla que se estaba realizando en el cielo, de todos contra todos, era algo sorprendente de ver ya que cada golpe, que era bloqueado o esquivado, era lanzado con una fuerza increíble ocasionando fuertes corrientes de viento a su alrededor lo que ocasionaba que las nubes a su alrededor se alejaran o se comenzaran a desvanecerse.

A lo lejos, en el suelo, se hallaban los demás miembros del grupo junto a todos sus Pokémons mirando asombrados el combate que se desarrollaba en el cielo.

-Increíble.- Hablo la pequeña Bonnie muy sorprendida por aquel duelo que se desarrollaba en el aire.

-Denenee.- Dijo el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón.- Fue el turno de Shauna, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa de emoción. -¡Animo Kalem! ¡Tú puedes!- Animaba al joven que era dueño de su corazón.

-¡Vamos Ash, tú puedes lograrlo!- Grito Serena animando al joven de pelo azabache que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Pika Pikaa!- Grito el fiel compañero del azabache.

La pelea duro varios minutos donde cada uno de los participantes demostraba sus grandes habilidades, claro que a la que se le complicaban más las cosas era…

-¡Haaa!- Grito la joven de pelo negro lanzando un puñetazo hacía Ash, pero por desgracia Ash logro sujetar el puño de la joven con su mano para después agarrarla del brazo y, en un giro rápido, lanzarla hacía el suelo con gran velocidad.

Debajo de ellos se encontraba un pequeño lago, en el cual la joven termino por impactarse. Salpicando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor del lago a una distancia de 2 metros.

Al ver esto, el joven de pelo azabache solo soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. -¡Lo siento Pan!- Grito un poco avergonzado por a ver lanzado de esa forma a su sobrina.

Pan salió a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire. -¡Ash! ¡Ahora me las pagaras!- Dijo mientras tocaba su pelo todo mojado.

En ese momento la joven fue rodeada por un aura de Ki color blanca y, enojada por tener el cabello mojado, se lanzó hacía su tío con la intensión de hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.

 **Mientras tanto en Ciudad Lumise.**

-¡Por fin, he llegado!- Grito a los cuatro vientos una animada joven de cabellera color azul, al haber llegado a su destino después de varias horas de vuelo. -Muy bien, es hora. Te iré a buscar Ash…- Dijo muy determinada, para después salir del aeropuerto.

Una vez que salió del aeropuerto se encontró con la hermosa Ciudad Lumise y se quedó maravillada por la hermosa ciudad que era la capital de la Región de Kalos.

-¡Guau! ¡Es muy grande esta ciudad!- Dijo mientras seguía caminando por las calles muy feliz.

Estuvo así por un par de minutos hasta que llego hasta la salida de la ciudad. Miro por un tiempo el gran bosque que se encontraba enfrente de ella, dio un profundo suspiro y entonces se decidió a adentrarse al bosque cuando de pronto en el cielo pudo divisar algo o más bien a alguien.

-Un momento, ese no es…- Se quedó viendo fijamente al sujeto que se encontraba en el cielo para después formar una sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Paul, holaaaa!- Grito a todo pulmón con el propósito de que el peli-morado la escuchara.

El joven Sayajin escucho aquel grito, miro al suelo y se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamaba.

- _Dawn… ¿Pero que hace aquí, esa tonta?_ \- Pensó mientras detenía su vuelo y descendía hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la joven peli-azul.

Una vez en el suelo la joven oji-azul lo saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal Paul? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó con su típica mirada sería.

-No te diré hasta que tú no me digas primero.- Respondió aún con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, no tengo porque decirte lo.- Respondió el joven peli-morado mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse, pero, de pronto, Dawn se interpuso.

-Eso no se vale, yo te pregunte primero así que tienes que responderme primero Paul. No es de caballeros dejar a una dama con la duda.- Hablo haciendo un puchero.

Paul solo la seguía viendo con su semblante serio pero con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime - _¿Y cuándo fue qué ella aprendió modales?_ \- Pensó, pero al ver el rostro de Dawn haciendo un puchero no pudo evitar pensar algo que había mantenido guardado en su pecho. - _Aunque debo admitirlo… Se ve linda haciendo pucheros._ -.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir su o no?- Volvió a preguntar.

Entonces Paul logro salir de sus pensamientos. -Ah… Bueno… Yo solo vine aquí para buscar a esa "Patético"- Respondió. -¿Y tú?-.

-Bueno… Yo también busco a Ash.- Dijo con una voz tierna, una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

Al ver esa actitud por parte de Dawn, él no pudo evitar sentirse triste y enojado. Disimulo a la vez que metía sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones para apretarlos con mucha fuerza.

De pronto un grito sorprende a los jóvenes.

-¡Dawn, hola!- Grito una joven de pelo castaño, acercándose a los jóvenes.

La joven de cabello azul volteo hacía atrás y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. -May…- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Que tal Dawn, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto amablemente May con mucha curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo ahí la joven oriunda de Sinnoh.

-Bueno… Solo vine a pasar unas lindas vacaciones aquí, en esta gran región.- Respondió, mintiendo sobre su verdadero propósito en esa Región y con un leve sonrojo. -¿Y tú?-.

-Bueno yo también quise disfrutar de unas agradables vacaciones.- Respondió también con una mentira ocultando la verdad con un sonrojo en su rostro. -Bueno nos vemos Dawn, adiós.- Se despidió con una sonrisa sin notar la presencia del peli-morado.

La joven susodicha también se despidió con una sonrisa, pero al momento de caminar ambas se sorprendieron al ver que también se dirigían al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto May.

-Voy a dar una pequeña caminata en el bosque ¿Y tú?- Dijo la joven peli-azul.

-También.- Fue lo único que contesto.

Pero después de unos segundos ambas vieron que caminaban en la misma dirección. Ambas se sorprendieron más.

-Oye ¿Por qué me sigues?- Pregunto Dawn con curiosidad.

-¿Yo? Tú deja de seguirme.-.

-No, tú deja de seguirme.-.

-¡No, tú!-.

-¡No, tú!-.

Empezaron a gritar algo molestas mientras a lo lejos, Paul las escuchaba harto por los gritos de la jóvenes. Ya cansado de escucharlas decidió callarlas.

-¡Ya dejen de decir estupideces!- Dijo una vez cerca, logrando tranquilizar a ambas jóvenes.-Dejen de decir mentiras, se nota que ambas quieren buscar a ese patético de Ash ¿O me equivoco?- Formo un semblante serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Ante eso, tanto May como Dawn se sonrojaron levemente mientras agachaban la cabeza, algo avergonzadas. Ante tal respuesta Paul solo soltó un profundo mientras les daba la espalda. –Bueno yo ya me voy.- Dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

May levanto la mirada y vio a su amiga, y ahora rival del amor, peli-azul. -Con que es eso he Dawn…- Dijo a la vez que ponía una sonrisa. -Pues entonces veamos quien es la mejor.- Dicho eso abrió el bolso que tenía en su cintura y de ella saco una pequeña capsula blanca con una estampa de color rosa. - _Gracias Bulma._ \- Entonces la lanzó al aire a unos pocos metros de distancia.

De pronto de esa capsula salió una explosión de humo que estuvo por un par de segundos hasta que se disipo y de ella salió una nave de color rosa (La misma que tenía Videl cuando conoció a Gohan).

-Bueno Dawn, veremos quien lo encuentra antes.- Dicho eso entro a su nave para después de unos segundos emprender vuelo.

Dawn solo se quedó estupefacta, hasta que reacciono y al ver la situación en la que estaba solo pudo gritar algo. -¡Eso es injusto May!-.

Paul solo miro esa escena con su mismo semblante serió para después volver a darle la espalda a la peli-azul y continuar caminando.

-¡Oye Paul!-.

Escucho un grito detrás de él, por lo cual dio media vuelta y vio a Dawn acercándose a él corriendo. -Paul, necesito tu ayuda ¿Por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Ash?- Pidió juntando sus manos y haciendo ojos tiernos.

El peli-morado solo la miro en silenció sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante serió. - _¿Por qué hace eso?_ \- Pensó al ver el rostro de la joven frente a él. - _Si cree que la voy a ayudar, es una tonta._ -.

 **Minutos después.**

-¡Wuaw! ¡Es muy hermoso!- Grito Dawn, quien se encontraba sobre la espalda del joven de carácter serio. Disfrutando de la increíble vista que tenía del bosque desde las alturas.

- _¿Por qué acepte esto?_ \- Se repetía una y otra vez el joven peli-morado, con la vista enfrente y con una pequeña expresión de enojo plasmada en su rostro.

-Paul, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- Pregunto la joven oji-azul.

-No falta mucho.- Respondió algo cortante.

Dawn solo disfruto de la vista, pero entonces vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención y que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta. En la muñeca de Paul había una pulsera de varios listones de colores. Rápidamente identifico dicha pulsera y entonces formo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco.

 **Volviendo con Ash y los demás.**

El pequeño Goten se encontraba tomando un refrescante vaso de agua, al igual que Kalem y Pan. Sentados en el suave pasto, junto a sus demás amigos.

-Ah que refrescante.- Dijo Goten después de terminar su vaso de agua.

-Si tienes razón.- Secundo el joven de cabellera larga.

-¡Qué bonita esta tu Espeon, Pan!- Grito muy animada Bonnie mientras acariciaba el Pokémon de la joven de pelo negro.

Mientras ellos descansaban, en el cielo se encontraba Ash entrenando con Picoro sin parar. Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en el combate, disfrutando del encuentro como hace mucho tiempo.

El joven azabache lanzó un poderoso puñetazo el cual el Namekusei logro desviar para entonces estirar su brazo y rodear la cintura de su contrincante para entonces lanzarlo a varios metros, y mientras Ash lograba reincorporarse el hombre de piel verde preparo una esfera de energía. Después de unos segundos lanzó su ataque, ante eso el joven de ojos marrones al ver el ataque muy cerca de él solo logro cubrirse cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su rostro.

La explosión causó una gran cortina de humo, era un humo muy denso por lo cual no se podía ver nada. Al ver esto Picoro se adentró en la gran nube de humo. Entonces se lograban escuchar gritos de batalla provenientes de la nube negra.

Los demás jóvenes no dejaban de ver aquella nube oscura que se encontraba en el cielo.

-¿Ash estará bien?- Pregunto la joven peli-miel, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho algo preocupada.

-Claro.- Contesto el pequeño Goten con una sonrisa. -No es fácil quebrar el espíritu de pelea de mi hermano, el siempre luchara hasta el final ¿No es verdad , Pikachu, Gible?- Dijo el pequeño Son con una sonrisa.

-¡Pikaa!

Él siempre admiro a su hermano, era su ejemplo a seguir, su motivo a seguir adelante y superar sus límites, sin importar las adversidades que se interpusieran en su camino.

Con eso en mente, el pequeño Goten se levantó del pasto con mucho ánimo y determinación.

-¡Kalem, vamos!- Dijo muy animado el pequeño de ojos negros.

El susodicho vio por unos segundos al pequeño niño, para después mostrar una sonrisa. -¡Sí!-.

-¡Yo también voy!- Dijo Pan también con ganas de seguir luchando.

-Vaya jamás espere escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca.-Dijo el joven de piel blanca.

En cuanto Ash y Picoro, seguían entrenando dentro de la gran nube de uno lo que era un reto para ambos ya que no podían ver los ataques de su contrincante, por lo que solo podían guiarse por el Ki del otro para saber dónde estaría. Hasta que los 2 chocaron de espaldas, se dieron media vuelta rápidamente y al mismo tiempo chocaron sus puños con gran fuerza provocando una gran corriente de viento que disipo todo el humo.

Sus rostros formaron una gran sonrisa de emoción, sin dudas estaban disfrutando de este entrenamiento. Los 2 se separaron hasta estar a unos 10 metros de distancia sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado señor Picoro!- Dijo el joven de tez morena.

-¡Ja el sentimiento es mutuo Ash!- Contesto el Namekusei para después mostrar un semblante serio. -¡Pero ahora iré con todo!- Dicho esto expulso una gran aura de Ki blanco.

-¡Yo no me quedare atrás!- Ash hizo lo mismo que su maestro, dio un fuerte grito a la vez que expulsaba una gran aura blanca de Ki.

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, se pusieron en pose de batalla borrando su sonrisa para formar un semblante serio, a pesar de eso no podían negar que estaban emocionados.

-¡Vamos…!-

-¡Halla…!-

-¡Ahora!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero algo los interrumpió antes de que siguieran con su encuentro, eso que los interrumpió fue un grito…

-¡Ash! ¡Holaa!-.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano.**

-Oh, vaya.- Decía un hombre de cuerpo corpulento y piel azul clara, además de unas antenas largas en su cabeza. Tenía puesto una túnica negra con bordes de color amarillo y un símbolo dibujado en el centro, rodeado por un círculo blanco. Y unos lentes negros. -Ese chico sin dudas posee una fuerza sorprendente, sin duda alguna heredo el carácter de Goku.-.

Aquel hombre sonrió con nostalgia al recordar todos esos momentos que paso con su antiguo alumno cabeza hueca. -Ese chico tiene un gran poder oculto, de eso estoy muy seguro. Pero…- De pronto borro su sonrisa para después poner una expresión seria y llena de preocupación. -¿Sera lo suficiente como para derrotar a Freezer? Y si es así ¿Podrá expulsar todo ese poder a tiempo?- Se preguntaba así mismo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

Miro por unos segundos el cielo amarillo que rodeaba su pequeño planeta, que con tan solo caminar con calma un par de minutos lograría darle la vuelta entera.

Entonces soltó un profundo suspiro para luego. -Creo que llego el momento de poner manos a la obra.- Dijo muy determinado.

Mientras detrás de él se encontraba un mono y un grillo, el cual se encontraba flotando, además de un ave Pokémon con alas rojas y algunas blancas, y las plumas de su cola eran de color dorado. Los 3 miraban algo curiosos al hombre que se encontraba delante de ellos de espaldas, preguntándose que estará pensando… Sin dudas algo muy grande se avecinaba.

 _Continuara…_

Avances:

Hola muchachos ¡Soy Ash! Vaya jamás pensé que Paul se volvería tan fuerte. Esto será muy emocionante, no aguanto mucho las ansías de pelear contra él.

Eso no se podrá Ash, ya que yo entrenare a Paul. Además, tengo otros planes para ti.

Pero ¿Por qué señor Picoro?

¡Eso es porque vendrás a entrenar conmigo!

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de PokeBall Z: ¡El nuevo entrenamiento de Ash y Paul! ¡El entrenamiento al más halla!

No se lo pierdan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos la próxima.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14_.


End file.
